Witches
by Kokoro No Shimai
Summary: [SemiAU] Es esencial para una bruja tener un compañero felino, ya que su propia magia se hace poderosa e inestable sin ellos. Sin embargo, una vez que se consigue al indicado es difícil fijarse en alguien mas. Adrien y Felix no saben que las brujas existen... aun... [Adrinette] [Feligette]
1. Brujas

**¡Hola queridos lectores! Aquí estamos de vuelta con nuestra historia de Halloween que obviamente no podía faltar xD Fue una idea que se me ocurrió y que mi amiga le dio visto bueno y me ayudo con un par de cosas de la trama.**

 **Al principio iba hacer un solo One-shot pero se hizo tan largo que decidí hacerlo por capítulos jaja**

 **¡Espero que les guste!**

 **Declaimer:**

 **Nota: Miraculous Ladybug no me pertenece al igual que sus personajes.**

* * *

 _ **Especial de Halloween**_

 **Part One**

 _ **"Brujas"**_

Bridgette suspiro aburrida, viendo sin interés la pequeña maceta que flotaba en frente de si.

Ella se encontraba apoyada en el marco de la ventana con su barbilla sobre sus brazos. Y con un ligero movimiento de su mano, el objeto dio un pequeño giro en el aire como si estuviera encantado.

Estaba sumamente metida en sus pensamientos, sin darse cuenta que alguien se acerco observándola con curiosidad.

—Bridgette.

La chica se sobresalto ocasionando que la maceta chocara bruscamente contra el borde de la ventana haciéndose añicos, dejando un reguero de tierra y arcilla.

Marinette apretó firmemente los labios para no reír al ver a su hermana llevarse una mano al corazón y lanzándole una mirada de reproche.

—¿En que piensas, hermana?—pregunto aun curiosa, y con un ligero movimientos de sus dedos hacia el pequeño desastre, la maceta volvió a su estado original, tan intacto que no pareciera que hubiera sufrido daños.

—Sabes en lo que pienso—respondió la joven de cabellera más larga, dio un barrido rápido a su habitación con precaución antes de hacerle señas a su gemela para que se acercara. Marinette obedeció inclinándose y arqueando una ceja con intriga—Tu sabes… lo del el enlaces de almas—dijo lo mas bajo que podía pronunciar.

Pero antes de que si quiera Marinette procesara aquellas palabras, una brillante bola roja se apareció ante ellas como un relámpago.

—¿Alguien dijo enlace de almas?

Las hermanas se sobresaltaron colocándose derechas en su sitio mirándose nerviosamente.

—No, no que va—balbuceo Bridgette.

La criatura roja estrecho un poco su mirada azulina antes de desviarla hacia la otra joven.

—Marinette…

La aludida alzo las manos a la defensiva.

—Te juro, Tiiki, que no se de lo que hablas—dijo forzando una sonrisa. Rezando para que la Kwami de un encantador color rojo y lunares negros la creyera.

Pero desgraciadamente era su guía, así que no podía ocultarle prácticamente nada.

—No les creo. Se que están hablando del enlace—dijo acusándolas con su patita—Chicas, saben que ya es hora—murmuro con un suspiro.

—Pero Bridgette solo tiene ojos para Felix—canturreo una nueva vocecilla.

Bridgette se tenso, sintiendo un pequeño peso encima de su cabeza. No tenia que ser una genio para saber que su Kwami se había auto incluido en la conversación.

Esas dos podían salir prácticamente de la nada con mención del legendario enlace.

—Ikkit…—susurro incomoda con las mejillas arreboladas.

Escucho una tierna risa antes de que la criatura se inclinara sobre su cabeza hasta asomarse por su flequillo.

—No lo puedes negar, Bri. No quieres a nadie más que a él—comento alegremente.

La joven se sintió enrojecer aun más, mirando fijamente los ojos oscuros de su pequeña compañera y guía. Ikkit era muy similar a Tikki, solo que ella solo tenía un único lunar en forma de trébol en su frente, su cola solo tenía dos aletas y las antenas terminaban en dos encantadoras esferas amarillas.

Tikki dejo caer los hombros.

—Y luego esta Adrien.

Esta vez fue el turno de Marinette de tensarse y reír nerviosamente sin saber que decir, hasta podía jurar que tenia el rostro aun más rojo que el de su gemela con solo la mención del rubio.

—El tiempo se esta agotando para ustedes. Una bruja no puede estar sin el enlace—agrego Tikki preocupada.

Las hermanas intercambiaron una mirada llena de tensión antes de que finalmente Bridgette suspirara.

—Es bastante injusto que a las brujas su limite sea a los dieciocho y a los hechiceros y magas a los veintiuno—murmuro mirando distraídamente por la ventana nuevamente.

Marinette cruzo los brazos un poco encogida ante el pensamiento que pronto cumplirían la mayoría de edad, y con ello, muchos mas problemas.

—Pero tuvieron mucho tiempo para elegir—murmuro Ikkit que se había acurrucado mejor en el cabello de la chica.

—La verdad nunca fue suficiente…—respondió esta vez Marinette esquivando la mirada preocupada que le lanzo su Kwami.

¿Cómo pudo serlo?

Si apenas pareciera que fue ayer que entraron al instituto y allí conocieron a ese par de rubios que robaron indudablemente sus corazones.

Y apenas contaban con quince años para aquel entonces.

¿Pero que pasaba con el enlace de almas?

Cuando las brujas comienzan a madurar; su magia debe tener obligatoriamente un compañero felino, y no hablando especialmente de un gato común y corriente.

Con el correr de los siglos los poderes de las brujas fue creciendo de tal manera que los pobres gatos ya no podían ayudarlas y morían al poco tiempo. Pero casi al mismo tiempo y para suerte de todos, se descubrió que algunos humanos poseían una esencia animal, unos más arraigados que otros. Y así mismo con un poco de búsqueda podría encontrarse aquellos con esa esencia felina tan apreciada.

Al enlazar el alma con el humano las brujas podían salvarse, compartir ese eje de magia que podría matarlas si no hacían ese sagrado ritual.

Sin embargo, como todo en la vida tenía sus desventajas.

Si había rechazo por la persona había graves consecuencias, unas que las hermanas no querían ni pensar.

Tikki e Ikkit les habían insistido durante mucho tiempo que a pesar que estaban enamoradas de ellos podían conseguir a otro humano con la misma esencia felina, pero ellas se negaron hasta el final.

Y esa decisión podía costarle mucho, por no decir todo...

Marintte soltó un lento suspiro y tomo asiento al lado de su gemela, apoyando su mano en su hombro en un gesto de compañerismo mientras su mirada se perdía también en aquel punto indefinido afuera de la ventana al cielo nocturno de París.

Estaban próximas al treinta uno de Octubre, una fecha fundamental para su clase, lo cual empeoraba mucho su magia inestable por no tener un compañero gatuno que las ayudara a equilibrarse.

Ella sintió como un leve peso se posaba en su propio hombro. Podía sentir claramente la preocupación de Tikki, y odiaba de cierta manera ser el motivo de esa preocupación.

Las Kwamis eran sumamente importantes para ambas, la conocían desde que sus poderes surgieron. Ellas era la representación de su magia y guías en aquel ámbito, formándose una amistad única y duradera con los años.

—Es un poco duro que mientan a su madre sobre eso, chicas…

Ninguna dijeron nada al respecto, aunque sus corazones se estrujaron con tristeza ante ese hecho. Sabine pensaba que sus hijas iban hacer muy pronto el ritual para enlazar finalmente sus almas, quitándole esa gran preocupación a su madre.

—Ojala todos fueran como papa—murmuro vagamente Bridgette apoyando su barbilla en la mano.

Tom acepto las cualidades sobrenaturales de la joven mujer China como lo más casual del mundo. Era un cuento que a las hermanas les hizo mucha ilusión desde la niñez, esperando que les pasara exactamente lo mismo.

Bridgette logro ahogar un suspiro afligido a duras penas.

Felix Ballenger era un joven frió y de pocas palabras, que podía analizarte y destruirte en tan solos unos segundos con una lengua entrenada para decir verdades sin importar el daño que causaran.

Sus ojos de un increíble tono entre gris y azul, gélidos como su carácter, y un cabello rubio tan pálido como el trigo perfectamente peinado lo hacían ser un joven condenadamente atractivo.

Cuando lo vio por primera vez no pudo evitar sentirse muy nerviosa, ya que se había tropezado justo cuando venia caminado detrás de él, en el proceso sin querer lo empujo, y por el brusco movimiento a Felix se le escapo el libro pesado que había estado leyendo haciendo un ruido sordo al impactar contra el suelo. Bridgette juro que atravesó su alma de bruja y la desarmo sin siquiera parpadear, se había sentido desnuda y aun mas torpe al intentar disculparse entre balbuceos, pero él simplemente le dedico una ultima mirada de advertencia antes de recoger su libro y marcharse.

Tiempo después no pudo quitárselo de la cabeza, sobretodo desde que formaron un circulo de amigos y él misteriosamente estaba incluido o arrastrado por Adrien que compartían la edad de las gemelas. A lo que el joven de ojos esmeraldas parecía hablar por él la mayoría de las veces, ya que Felix permanecía ajeno a las conversaciones, mas bien parecía obligado a relacionarse con ellos.

El amor surgió de manera sorpresiva, no supo en que comento lo comenzó a querer, simplemente no podía dejar de observarlo en secreto bajo las bromas de su hermana. Y como bruja podía percibir su esencia, su alma bondadosa...

Y descubrir al poco tiempo de que estaba enamorada, que él tenia aquella parte felina que tanto necesitaba casi la hizo morir entre la dicha y el horror.

Porque sabia muy bien que él no la amaba, apenas y podía decir que la toleraba a duras penas. Y después de años y volver a encontrarse mas seguidos desde que ella y Marinette comenzaron la universidad, no había movido las cosas entre ellos... aunque Felix era un poco menos hostil con ella y a veces hasta podía intercambiar palabras sin sentirse que en cualquier momento la degollaría viva con aquella mirada de hielo.

Se atrevería a decir que eran amigos, pero era difícil saberlo por parte de él.

De solo pensar decirle lo que sentía o que era una bruja, le daba escalofríos intensos y su corazón se apretaba dolorosamente. No podía arrastrarlo a ese mundo de magia, y menos cuando él no quería estar involucrado con ella mas de lo estrictamente necesario.

Por otra parte, Marinette estaba casi a la misma sintonía que su gemela, recordando cuando esos ojos primaverales de un cálido verde esmeralda se posaron en ella cuando amablemente le entrego el paraguas donde supo casi inmediatamente que quería ser mucho mas que una amiga, pero al parecer estaba destinada a no salir de ese circulo…

Eso era todo, Adrien Agreste la veía como una súper amiga.

Le agradaba serlo, si, pero quería mas, quería poder abrazarlo durante largo rato simplemente por placer, enredar sus dedos en ese hermoso cabello dorado, susurrarle lo mucho que lo quería y un sinfín de cosas mas.

Pero admitía que fue todo culpa de ella, nunca pudo hacer las cosas bien e invitarle a salir como siempre soñó (Aunque Alya la empujo para que diera el gran primer paso mas de una vez). Y a pesar que a veces sus indirectas hacia él eran un tanto obvias, Adrien no parecía captarlas... no sabia así era porque no quería hacerle daño al no corresponder sus sentimientos, o porque de verdad era muy lento o simplemente no podía verla nada mas halla que una mejor amiga.

Hasta estuvo tentada de preguntarle a Felix si Adrien tenía alguna enamorada secreta, pero siempre se acobardaba al último minuto, principalmente porque una simple respuesta podría echar abajo todo su mundo. Aunque Nino siempre le aseguro que Adrien no estaba detrás de nadie.

Marinette suspiro, un día la amabilidad del modelo iba acabar con ella. A veces creía que realmente le gustaba, pero esas esperanzas caigan de una u otra manera.

Su esencia felina la llamaba, la invitaba hacer aquel ritual, pero ¿Que pensaría él al verse involucrado con una bruja?

Además estaba el pequeño detalle que al estar sus almas enlazadas podían sentir las emociones del otro. Claro, no completamente todo a cada segundo del día. Era mas bien como retazos que venían sin previo aviso estando cerca o no, y que él descubriera accidentalmente sus sentimientos de esa manera le aterraba, al igual que ella sintiera de parte de Adrien ese tipo de afecto y cariño que solo un amigo podría darle.

Y con todo y eso que estaban consciente que lo más probable es que no podían ser correspondidas, aun se negaban a buscar otro humano con esencia felina para hacer el enlace.

El porque era bastante tonto y confuso, a veces sentían que era lealtad a su amor, o una pizca de esperanza a que todo cambiara para bien, también que nadie podría llegar a su altura.

Algunas brujas eran muy quisquillosas y tercas cuando finalmente tomaban su decisión, y otras simplemente le daban igual.

Y ya se sabía que tipo eran las gemelas Dupain-Cheng…

¿Era mucho pedir tener una bonita relación con su compañero felino como sus padres?

A lo mejor si hubieran nacido magas podrían escoger cualquier otro tipo de esencia.

Pero no, el destino era cruel y les puso a dos estupendos gatos que eran prácticamente inalcanzables.

—¿Qué vamos hacer, Marinette?

La suave pregunta saco a la chica de sus pensamientos.

Bridgette no la miraba, pero sabía exactamente como se sentía.

—Esperar, aun falta meses para cumplir dieciocho. Solo debemos tolerar esta ráfaga una vez mas y quizás… quizás, podemos hallar una solución—pero a pesar que lo dijo con una pequeña sonrisa alentadora, cada palabra le sonó a mentira con forme se deslizaba por su lengua.

La otra gemela solo asintió con un nuevo suspiro. Las Kwami se miraron entre si preocupadas porque el resto de ese mes de Octubre seria demasiado duro para las jóvenes brujas.

'

'

Debería ser una reunión como cualquier otra.

Pero algo estaba distinto, no se sentía la misma alegría de siempre.

En silencio y disimuladamente, escruto la pequeña estancia, con ojos astutos analizando todos los integrantes que se encontraban en la mesa comiendo y charlando. Pero casi en seguida se topo con una mirada esmeralda que lo observaba fijamente, como si él también se hubiera percatado de lo que pasaba en el ambiente.

—¿Tu también lo sientes?—le pregunto el joven inclinándose un poco hacia el llevando un trozo de papa horneada a la boca.

—No se de lo que me hablas—respondió vagamente inmerso en su propio almuerzo.

Adrien le lanzo una mirada significativa antes que siguiera su ejemplo y chequeara a los presentes.

Había en total nueve personas contándose a él mismo. Todos ellos bien conocidos desde el instituto, y ahora que se encontraban en la universidad la costumbre de almorzar juntos no se había perdido.

No sabia si eran afortunados de que todos quedaran en la misma universidad, o simplemente era su mala suerte porque no podía estar tranquilo ni en los descansos.

Ni siquiera se molesto en expresar su ligero mal humor, ahora simplemente se dejaba arrastrar a regañadientes por Adrien hasta sus amigos como siempre había echo en la secundaria. Debía de admitir que se había acostumbrado a pesar que seguía sin participar mucho en las conversaciones a menos que el tema lo ameritara.

Allan estaba sentado justo en frente de él, enfrascado en una conversación con Claude mientras comían con mucho entusiasmo. Al lado de ellos se encontraban Allegra que los ignoraba lo mejor que podía mientras su charla con Alya era mucho mas amena. Nino estaba justo al lado de Adrien, y después venia la pelirroja y finalmente las hermanas Dupain-Cheng una en frente de la otra.

Estrecho un poco la mirada, exactamente hacia una de las gemelas.

Bridgette estaba sumamente concentrada en su comida, pero solo jugaba con ella con su mejilla apoyada en su mano mirando un puto indefinido entre el puré de papas y el guiso de carne.

Eso era, la chispa que normalmente desbordaba de ella estaba mas que ausente.

¿Y nadie mas parecía darse cuenta?

Si ella normalmente participaba con su usual alegría, hasta ciertos momento fruncía el ceño en concentración cuando no estaba de acuerdo en algo y pacientemente explicaba el porque. O sus mejillas sonrojadas en el momento en el que el tema se salía de sus manos entre miradas picaras de Alya y Allegra.

Allí pasaba algo.

Miro de reojo al modelo rubio que parecía tener la vista fija en la otra hermana que estaba en el mismo estado, ambas desanimadas.

Adrien se movió algo incomodo en su asiento, debatiéndose internamente si preguntarle a Marinette directamente si se encontraba bien o no, pero sentía que algo estaba fuera de lugar. Normalmente tanto la pelirroja y la rubia se lanzaría con preguntas y demostrando claramente sus preocupaciones, pero todos parecían ser ajenos al estado de las gemelas.

Solo él y Felix se había percatado de la extraña situación.

Pero por el momento decidió que seria mucho mejor preguntarle a solas y no crear algún revuelo en la mesa.

No le gustaba verla de esa manera, parecía afligida, sus ojos estaban cansados y claramente no poseía su gran y saludable apetito.

Y sinceramente eso le preocupaba.

¿Quizás estaban enfermas?

Poso su mirada en Felix y este simplemente aparto la vista para terminar silenciosamente su alimento.

Sabia que él también estaba preocupado pero siendo tan orgulloso como era jamás lo admitiría.

Ahora estaba un poco ansioso para que la hora del almuerzo terminara.

Y cuando eso paso, todos se despidieron para ir a sus respectivas casas de estudio, pero Adrien se acerco rápidamente a las gemelas sin perder tiempo.

—Hey, Marinette—llamo suavemente a la franco-china.

Esta se detuvo bruscamente ocasionando que Bridgette chocara contra su espalda, esta ultima se recupero rápido y se aparto un poco algo intrigada por el llamado.

Marinette giro lentamente su rostro sin disimular su sorpresa.

—¿Qué pasa, Adrien?

Él procuro no ladear la cabeza con curiosidad al detallar como la joven se veía ahora algo nerviosa, esquivando su mirada mientras sus manos se retorcían en su regazo, claramente con ganas de irse.

—Solo quería preguntar si te encuentras bien. Te noto diferente—murmuro con genuina preocupación, pero lo que no se espero fue la reacción de total asombro que le lanzo Marinette, hasta podría decir que su hermana estaba casi igual.

—Uh… b-bueno yo…—se movió algo incomoda antes de carraspear suavemente y recobrar la compostura—Estoy bien, no te preocupes. Solo tuvimos una mala noche de sueño—dijo con una sonrisa.

Pero Adrien entorno los ojos, sabia que estaba mintiendo la conocía bastante bien, pero no quería acosarla con preguntas y menos cuando ya tenían que entrar a clases.

—Supongo que esta bien…—dijo muy poco convencido.

Ella simplemente no le dio tiempo de decir nada más, ya que Bridgette la tomo del brazo y con una breve despedida, arrastro a su hermana.

Adrien dejo escapar un suave suspiro mientras veía a las gemelas marcharse. No le importaba el hecho que tenia los minutos contados para ir a su propia clase.

Debía descubrir que cosa le pasaba a ambas, porque definitivamente su comportamiento no era normal, como si escondieran algo.

—Mira lo que se les cayó.

Adrien juro que pego un brinco de medio metro con el tremendo susto que Felix le dio. Nunca se percato que el rubio había permanecido cerca, pero ahora comprendía porque Bridgette salió literalmente a la carrera tomando en cuenta como se había puesto nerviosa Marinette con su sola presencia.

—Joder, Felix…—dijo aspirando profundamente con una mano en su pecho—Pareces un fantasma—exclamo tembloroso.

Pero Felix simplemente rodó los ojos, aunque su atención estaba fija en aquel sobre que tenia en sus manos.

—¿Qué es eso?—pregunto el de ojos esmeraldas bastante curioso.

El mayor frunció los labios demasiado pensativo.

—No lo se, pero me temo que lo tenemos que descubrir después. Llegamos tarde—dijo guardando el sobre en el bolsillo comenzando andar con paso apurado.

Adrien maldijo por lo bajo pensando que tenia una buena carrera que hacer hasta el edificio de administración que quedaba al otro lado del campus.

—Nos vemos en la mansión, saldré un poco tarde hoy—exclamo viéndolo irse a grandes zancadas—¡Y no lo abras sin mi!—vio como Felix hacia un leve gesto con su mano sin voltearse. No le quedo de otra de respirar resignado y comenzar la carrera contra el tiempo.

'

'

Esto era una muy mala idea…

Adrien se quito el sudor de la frente viendo fijamente el sobre blanco que estaba descansando pacíficamente encima de su escritorio.

Juraba que podía oír burlándose de él.

Apretó los labios con indecisión, moría en vida por saber el contenido.

Pero a su vez su lado caballeroso le impedía abrirlo.

Por dios, eso era invadir la privacidad de sus amigas.

Sin embargo, quizás pudiera tener algo que ver con el estado de las gemelas.

Pero… ¿Y si no?

Felix cerró los ojos y se pellizco el puente de la nariz sin paciencia después de ver varias veces como Adrien alzaba su mano como si fuera a tomar finalmente el sobre, pero casi inmediatamente la bajaba.

Lo venia observando desde que llego de la universidad, ahora el chico se encontraba sentado mientras que él estaba apoyado de las caderas de la mesa del escritorio con los brazos cruzando esperando que por fin cedería.

Pero ya veía que Adrien era demasiado correcto.

Con un ligero resoplido tomo velozmente el sobre y lo comenzó abrir sin remordimientos bajo la incrédula mirada esmeralda.

—¡Felix!—protesto, claramente comenzando arrepentirse.

—Me voy a graduar para cuando tu hayas abierto esto, Adrien.

El joven modelo iba a replicar, pero cerro casi inmediatamente la boca cuando Felix saco una pequeña tarjeta cuadrada y colorida del interior del sobre. No pudo contenerse y se puso de pie para echar un vistazo más de cerca.

—Esto debe ser una jodida broma—gruño el mayor arqueando una ceja.

 _Por este año sean cordialmente invitadas a la más importante reunión de hechiceros, magos y brujas de toda Europa._

 _Como sabrán, ¡Se acerca la fecha más importante del año! Y con ello seria un gran honor que participaran en esta celebración donde jóvenes de todas las edades serán presentados para extender el conocimiento de todo tipo de las artes mágicas como cada año._

 _Y como brujas es importante su asistencia._

 _Las esperamos hermanas Dupain-Cheng._

—Una gran broma elaborada. Les voy aplaudir cuando las vea—comento Felix con sarcasmo. No sabía porque lo estaba molestando tanto, como si su preocupación por Bridgette no sirviera para nada después de todo.

No quería admitirlo, pero le importaba.

Y eso lo ponía aun más de mal humor.

Adrien le arrebato la tarjeta muy bien presentada para detallarla más. Era sumamente colorida, y brillaba como si hubiera sido rociada con escarcha. Pero lo que llamaba más su atención era que el apellido estaba resaltado en letras doradas y hermosas. Y por la parte de atrás se deslumbraba un sello en tinta purpura con un muy intrincado diseño de alas con el nombre de la supuesta institución.

De repente escucho el sonido de teclas. Se sorprendió ver a Felix ya sentado en el escritorio con la laptop encendida y tecleando ágilmente con suma concentración.

—¿Qué haces?—pregunto inclinándose un poco mas para ver la pantalla.

—Buscando.

—¿Esto?—dijo incrédulo alzando la tarjeta.

Felix volvió a gruñir.

—Aunque no quiera admitirlo, el sello no parece falsificado. Sobre todo el tipo de papel que fue impreso, es un material que se reserva a documentos importantes y que no es sencillo de conseguir—hablo antes de detenerse brevemente para sacar unos lentes delgados y colocárselo antes de seguir con la búsqueda. Dándole un aspecto mas que profesional.

Adrien silbo por lo bajo impresionado. No podía objetarle nada, Felix estaba a mitad de la carrera de abogacía, así que sabia bien de lo que hablaba.

—Pero no encuentro resultado alguno—continuo con frustración, con sus ojos ágilmente volando por la pantalla.

—Entonces… ¿Si es una broma?—Se aventuro decir.

—Eso parece—contesto secamente cerrando la tapa de la laptop, molesto porque lo hicieron dudar.

Brujas, como si eso fuera meramente posible.

Por otro lado ya en el apartamento de las gemelas, Bridgette busco en su mochila con más ahínco por tercera vez. Sus cosas estaban esparcidas y flotando a su alrededor.

Su ceño se frunció claramente en confusión.

—Eh Marinette… no encuentro la invitación—dijo cansada de buscar.

La aludida entro en la habitación con dos tazas de chocolate caliente con una expresión pensativa.

—Yo te vi metiéndolo en el bolsillo exterior—dijo soltando la taza y que esta flotara en el aire esperando que su hermana la tomase.

Bridgette suspiro llevándose las manos a las caderas. Recordaba claramente que habían recibido la dichosa invitación justo saliendo para la universidad, y como no le daba tiempo de ir y dejarla en el interior del departamento, decidió llevarla consigo.

—Bueno no es como si fuéramos asistir—agrego tomando un sorbo de chocolate.

—Tienes razón. Además estamos en Halloween nadie tomara en serio esta tarjeta si la encuentran—dijo en acuerdo con su hermana. Y con un movimiento de su mano todas las cosas que había sacado de su mochila se tambalearon antes de introducirse solas para segundos después se cerrara solo.

—Sinceramente no recuerdo la última vez que fuimos—dijo Marinette tomando asiento en la cama de su hermana.

—Que Tikki o Ikkit no te oigan decir eso—murmuro con una ligera mueca en los labios tomando la taza y bebiendo su contenido con deleite.

La otra gemela se encogió levemente de hombros con tranquilidad.

—Están en la cocina comiendo panecillos y galletas.

Las Kwamis siempre las miraban con reproche cada vez que ese tema surgía a la luz. Pero no podían culparlas, ese tipo de evento dejo de llamar su atención hace muchos años.

Cuando eran pequeñas y Sabine las llevaban, siempre produjo chillidos de emoción y deleite en ellas al ver a tantos compañeros magos, hechiceros y otras brujas. Pero conforme pasó el tiempo ambas comprendieron que uno de los motivos principales de aquella "reunión" era que algunos se entremezclaran y tuvieran descendencia para que así la magia se fortaleciera.

Los superiores tenían un poco de temor que se extinguiera el legado, sobretodo de las brujas que tenían especial apego por sus compañeros felinos, por lo tanto se mezclaban mucho más con humanos que las otras clases.

Lo ventajoso es que era esplendido para aquellas que aun no habían formalizado el enlace de almas. Al estar rodeadas de tanta energía las ayudaba a mantenerse estables.

Algo que ellas claramente ya no podían hacer.

Bridgette se llevo sus dedos a sus hombros adoloridos, al igual que la gran parte de su cuerpo. Ya comenzaba a sentirse mal y sabia que Marinette estaba en las mismas.

No debían usar demasiada magia porque las drenabas ya que era un coste enorme por esa fecha, pero a la vez si dejaban de hacerlo era como un efecto secundario, el resto de poder circulaba continuamente por sus venas, y si no se utilizaba podía doler y hacer bastante daño.

Estos efectos aparecían conforme llegaban a la mayoría de edad y no habían hecho el ritual de almas.

Era difícil ser brujas.

Marinette termino de beber el chocolate caliente aun sumida en sus pensamientos. Alejo las manos de la taza y esta se mantuvo suspendida en el aire antes de que comenzara un lento y armonioso recorrido de regreso a la cocina con un leve movimiento de su mano.

Estaban demasiado acostumbradas a la magia y a usarla en su vida diaria.

—Bri…—murmuro suavemente en el momento en que su hermana tomo asiento a su lado al acabar el contenido de la taza—Adrien se dio cuenta de nuestro estado—dijo de forma ausente dejándose caer de espalda en la espaciosa cama mirando el techo como si este pudiera darle todas las respuesta de su vida.

—Lo se, y nadie debió haberlo notado. Nos aseguramos de cubrirnos con ese hechizo para que nadie se diera cuenta—comento tanteando su barbilla un poco nerviosa, porque tenía el presentimiento de que el modelo rubio fue el único.

Ver a Felix tan elegante y mortal con su camisa manga larga de botones y un chaleco oscuro, dándole un aspecto profesional y sereno acercándose a Adrien lo hizo huir de la escena.

—Es por su esencia felina…

Bridegette sintió su corazón pesado, dejando caer su cabeza entre sus manos ahogando un gemido frustración.

—Tenemos que tener aun más cuidado, hermana—continuó la joven de cabellera más corta con tristeza, recordando la preocupación de Adrien en sus facciones tan atractivas.

¿Por qué tenia que ser tan guapo?

Suspiro al recordarlo con aquella camisa blanca arremangada hasta los codos y con una chaqueta sin mangas negras, pantalones de mezclilla y unas botas oscuras. Casi podía lloriquear de frustración cada vez que recordaba su rostro de modelo y sus cabellos de oro.

Y por el resoplido de Bridgette podía decir que estaba pensando algo parecido de Felix.

Esperaban que todo pasara con naturalidad ese año y sobre todo para la fecha que se acercaba.

Al menos para los demás…

 **Continuara...**

* * *

 **Se que la tematica de "brujas" esta algo visto, pero quice utilizarlo pero agregando cosas nuevas 7u7**

 **Como podrán ver ya se sabe el nombre de la Kwami de Bridgette, y su apariencia es justo como sale en el trailer del PV 2D. Y si, su nombre es Tikki pero al revés xD**

 **Prepárense** **porque esto se pondra intenso en el proximo cap con nuestro par de rubios, y aun hay ciertos misterios que resolver.**

 **Como por ejemplo... ¿Que relacion tiene Felix con Adrien al tener un apellido distinto? Por fin lo revelaremos despues de varias historias con este cuarteto...** **Hagan sus apuestas :v**

 **Próxima** **actualización: 31/10/2017**

 **¡Nos veremos en el próximo capitulo! ¡Dejen sus opiniones!**

 **La pagina de facebook se llama: MariChat Hasta La Muerte ¬w¬**

 **¡Únanse, las esperamos!**


	2. Secretos

**¡Hola! Aquí esta la segunda parte de esta historia de Halloween y las brujas gemelas :3 Primero que nada quería agradecer sus reviews, lo siento no me dio tiempo de responderlos por el trabajo :'v  
**

 **¡Espero que les guste!**

 **Declaimer:**

 **Nota: Miraculous Ladybug no me pertenece al igual que sus personajes.**

* * *

 **Part Two**

 _ **"Secretos"**_

—Creo que si son brujas.

De repente Adrien comenzó ahogarse con el trozo de pan que había estado masticando justo en el instante de que Felix soltó el comentario.

—¿Qué dijiste?—susurro con voz ahogada bastante incrédulo viendo como su compañero recién tenía unos pocos segundos de haber estacionado el auto enfrente de la universidad.

Felix estrecho la mirada al mismo tiempo que fruncía los labios sin siquiera mirar al joven a su lado.

—Mira eso.

Adrien observo el lugar donde el otro rubio le indico. Se sorprendió ver que las gemelas estaban entrando justo ese instante al resintió (Ya que era muy temprano). Una de ellas tenia en sus manos un baso plástico con alguna bebida mientras que la otra tenia una dona.

Se las veía muy distraídas, justo como hace dos días.

—¿Y que pasa?—pregunto confuso. No veía nada fuera de lo usual mas que a una Marinette muy hermosa con un conjunto de camiseta sin mangas de botones, junto con una falda lisa azul marino por las rodillas y unas zapatillas del mismo color de tacón bajo.

Rayos, se veía endemoniadamente linda.

—A Bridgette se le había caído el vaso al suelo—explico él sin apartar la vista de ambas que ya casi habían desaparecido de su campo de visión.

Adrien volvió la cabeza hacia él, parpadeando tratando de comprender lo que quería decirle.

—¿Y tu punto es…?—dijo arqueando una ceja junto con un leve movimiento de su mano para darle énfasis a sus palabras.

Esta vez los ojos gélidos de Felix se posaron en él, demostrando así la intriga y la confusión.

—El contenido se había desparramado por completo en el suelo, y vi literalmente como el jugo volvió al interior del vaso cuando creía que nadie la estaba viendo cuando se agacho a recogerlo—dijo seriamente.

El de ojos esmeraldas volvió a parpadear abriendo y cerrando la boca en el proceso.

Pensando seriamente si Felix no se había vuelto loco.

—Mencionas algo sobre la locura, Adrien, y te juro que Gabriel tendrá que traerte el mismo a la universidad—dijo entornando peligrosamente los ojos.

Con un chasquido el joven modelo cerro la boca intimidado por sus palabras y olvidándose por un momento del sandwich que había estaba comiendo momentos antes. Debatiéndose internamente que pensar al respecto.

Felix seguía repitiéndose así mismo que la suposición que tenia Adrien sobre si mismo era la correcta.

Debía estar perdiendo la cabeza.

Pero estaba demasiado seguro de lo que vio.

Al principio solo se había fijado en ella, buscando esas características sobre su personalidad tan fuera de lugar como la vez pasada. Y ciertamente el cansancio aun podía notarse en sus facciones, pero también se había fijado involuntariamente en lo bonita que estaba. Su atuendo era unos pantalones de mezclilla que se ajustaba hasta su estrecha cintura, con una camisa manga tres cuartos de un pálido azul y unas zapatillas oscuras.

Hasta que ella siendo tan torpe como era, se tropezó con sus propios pies y su bebida fue a parar al suelo. Lo curioso es que ella no se inmuto ni hizo ninguna mueca de reproche, simplemente se fijo ambos lado tomando la ventaja que aun era temprano y no llegaban demasiados estudiantes (Los vidrios de su auto eran oscuros así que no se percato de su presencia) se había puesto de cuclillas y con un moviendo de barrido de su mano, el vaso tembló levemente antes de saltar a su mano junto con todo el liquido, la tapa y el pitillo, antes de incorporarse y sonreírle a su hermana y seguir su camino como si nada hubiera pasado.

Por un instante se había dicho que era un truco muy bien elaborado.

¿Pero con que fin?

Para él no tenia ningún tipo de lógica.

Además que todo se dio demasiado rápido, y fue demasiado realista.

Mierda, realmente se estaba volviendo loco…

Mientras ambos se bajan del auto aun con Adrien meditando sus palabras y mirándolo con precaución, se pregunto…

¿Por qué se fijaba tanto en ella?

Si se suponía que era su acosadora numero uno desde el instituto. Tuvo un tiempo de paz cuando se graduó y el grupo de ella aun seguía en la secundaria. Hasta que desde hacia casi un año había bajado la intensidad, y acercándose con algo de timidez esforzándose mucho para entablar una mera amistad con él.

Y en contra a todo lo que pensaba de ella, se había percatado que era sumamente agradable. No había tema que Bridgette no pudiera seguir, era muy inteligente para ser una chica bastante torpe.

Algo que lo había sorprendido genuinamente.

Ahora se decía así mismo que él solamente se preocupaba porque ella era como una especie de amiga, la primera que se había esforzado en hacerlo sin ser repelida por su frió carácter.

Aunque siendo sinceros aun le costaba creer que eso halla pasado finalmente.

Con un lento suspiro cerro los ojos mientras se pellizcaba el puente de su nariz aun con lo sucedido demasiado fresco en sus pensamientos.

¿De verdad había presenciado en primera fila la magia o era una elaborada broma de las hermanas?

Bufo para sus adentros, claro, brujas.

Simplemente ridículo.

Pero con forme el día avanzaba, se dio cuenta que por mas que lo intentara no podía quitarse eso de la cabeza. Las clases no llamaban realmente su atención, y eso lo irritaba de sobre manera. Simplemente no podía creer que algo tan estúpido lo hiciera dudar, y para rematar Adrien tenía claramente sus dudas de lo que vio.

Aunque para ser realista él también las hubiera tenido en caso contrario.

Justo a la hora de almorzar llego temprano al comedor. Por suerte Adrien ya estaba en el lugar apartando la mesa, y para su total agrado las hermanas estaban junto a él y no habían indicios que llegaran los demás aun.

Simplemente perfecto.

—Buenas tardes—murmuro tomando asiento junto al rubio de ojos esmeraldas.

Bridgette se puso automáticamente derecha en su silla con una sonrisa demasiado ancha.

—B-Buenas tardes, Felix.

Él intento no arquear una ceja mientras veía de reojo a Adrien, este simplemente hizo un movimiento casi imperceptible de cabeza, lo cual le indico que no pudo sacarle información a las gemelas, eso hizo que frunciera los labios frustrado.

—¿No comerán?—pregunto Adrian con curiosidad.

Marinette sonrió con amabilidad mientras negaba suavemente.

—Entramos a la siguiente clase un poco mas tarde hoy, así que esperaremos a los demás.

—Uh, me alegra oír eso—comenzó a decir Felix en seguida sacando algo de su bolsillo—Porque quería devolverles esto que se le extravió el otro día.

Ellas empalidecieron al ver como el rubio deslizaba sobre la mesa aquel sobre blanco con un movimiento casual y despreocupado.

Ambas tragaron hondo mientras se lanzaron una mirada bastante nerviosa y preocupada. Bridgette procuro que no le temblara la mano cuando tomo el sobre bajo aquella mirada helada que traspasaba su alma.

 _Oh por todas las brujas, magos y hechizos… ¡Lo sabe!_

Chillo en su mente sin despegar los ojos entornados de Felix que la mirada con sospecha.

Ella podía sentir claramente su mal humor.

—G-Gracias, no sabíamos donde lo habíamos perdido—hablo rápidamente Marinette esquivando los ojos primaverales de Adrien. La curiosidad del joven casi podía golpearla al igual que la intensidad con que la observaba.

 _¡Adrien sabe que somos brujas!_

Trago hondo por segunda vez sitiándose fría, dejando su malestar corporal en segundo plano por un instante.

Pero casi inmediatamente se obligo a si misma a calmarse y no entrar en pánico, solo sonreír como si nada hubiera pasado.

Quizás no se fijaron en el contenido de aquel sobre respetando su privacidad, y seguramente no se lo tomarían en serio en tal caso que le hubieran echado una ojeada…

¿O si?

—Hola, chicos. Perdonen se nos hizo tarde.

La sorpresiva voz casi las hizo saltar en su asiento.

Pero segundos después respiraron aliviadas al reconocer a Alya que venia junto con Nino.

—Nena, te dije que no discutieras mas con los maestros—murmuro el moreno frotándose el cuello con un suspiro.

Alya lo observo con sus ojos estrechados y con una de sus manos en las caderas.

—Lo siento, bebe. Pero no puedo permitirme pisotear por nadie ni siquiera por un profesor—dijo algo molesta tomando asiento junto a Marinette.

Esta ultima casi podía sentir el alivio de su hermana, ya que la participación de sus otros dos amigos causaban que el ambiente se liberase un poco, aunque aun podían sentir la pesada mirada de ambos rubio en ellas, como tratándolas de descifrar.

Iba hacer algo bastante incomodo el resto del almuerzo.

Pero dos días mas tardes, las hermanas finalmente se convencieron que ellos no podían saber su verdadero ser, ya que no habían mencionado absolutamente nada referente al tema, solo le lanzaban ciertas miradas que ellas no sabían interpretar.

Seguramente estaban irritados de que fuera una simple broma, sobre todo Felix.

—Me siento fatal…—murmuro Marinette levantándose esa mañana para alistarse para ir a clases.

—Siento ganas de vomitar—colaboro Bridgette en el baño mirando su demacrado rostro con ojeras en el espejo.

—No se cuanto tiempo podamos seguir ocultándonos de los demás.

La joven de cabellera corta se arrastro por la habitación para buscar las prendas de ropa que usaría aquel día, mientras hacia una mueca por el gran dolor de su cuerpo.

—Van a tener que faltar unos días—sugirió Tikki que las veía a ambas desde el escritorio con los bracitos cruzados.

Las gemelas miraron a la Kwami dispuestas a negarse, pero esta vez intervino Ikkit que se habia acercado volando para tomar asiento junto a su pequeña compañera.

—Van a empeorar y no podrán levantarse de la cama. Lo mejor es que se queden por un par de días hasta que pase—murmuro Ikkit con sus grandes ojos llenos de preocupación.

Esta vez Bridgette suspiro pesadamente dejando caer los hombros.

—Esta bien, creo que no tenemos otra opción. Aunque tendrá que ser a partir de mañana.

—La tienen si hacen finalmente el enlace con alguien mas…—se aventuro Tikki mirándolas fijamente.

Pero las hermanas bufaron y se negaron rotundamente ganándose una mirada desaprobatoria de la mariquita.

—Sabes bien que eso no va a pasar, Tikki. Lo siento—murmuro Marinette utilizando su magia para recogerse el cabello en un apretado moño.

Ikkit suspiro profundamente resignada, sabia que no había nada más que decir, ellas no escucharían.

Tiempo después las gemelas estaban en camino a la universidad, aunque fue un trayecto bastante incomodo, solo querían acurrucarse en una esquina y dormir. Pero sabían que el malestar no se los dejaría tan fácil.

Y lo peor es que lo que vendría no se podía comparar.

Por lo menos pudieron prestar suficientemente atención a la clase y milagrosamente no se cortaron con alguna tijera o pinchado algún dedo.

Sin embargo, la cereza del pastel fue que lograron esquivar exitosamente a ciertos chicos rubios y a la mayoría de sus amigos.

Aunque lastimosamente no corrieron con tanta suerte a la hora del almuerzo (Como siempre) No tenían suficientes energías para comer en el exterior, y a pesar que no tenían apetito, sabían que debían ingerir algo o si no empeoraría su estado a pesar que ya estaban bastante debilitadas y juraban que ya podían sentir una fiebre aproximándose.

Si, definitivamente tenían que tomarse unos días libres quisieran o no.

Su mala suerte se manifestó cuando se acercaron a su respectiva mesa ya con sus bandejas de comida… y solamente se encontraban Adrien y Felix.

Se miraron preocupadas pero no podían hacer nada, estaban lo suficientemente cansadas como para pensar en alguna solución para evitarlos.

—Buenas tardes—saludo vagamente Marinette—¿Y los demas?—dijo tomando asiento al frente de ellos.

El joven de ojos esmeraldas hizo una inspección rápido hacia su par de amigas y sinceramente no le gusto lo que veía.

—Oh pues Nino me mando un mensaje diciendo que Alya esta con otra charla acalorada con un profesor—dijo Adrien comiendo una porción de arroz, disimulando muy bien su preocupación por la franco-china—El esta con ella por si "acaso" la cosa se pone fea. Allegra le esta echando una mano a Allan con un informe y explicándole un par de cosas al tonto de Claude—agrego tomando un sorbo de su bebida.

—Claro—respondió viendo sin apetito su comida.

—Hey, ¿Estas bien?

Marinette sintió su corazón saltar al ver su mirada verde preocupada, se obligo así misma sonreír mientras asentía.

—Si, no te preocupes.

Pero Bridgette no corría con tanta suerte con la amabilidad de Adrien. Ella estaba sumamente nerviosa en su asiento con la penetrante mirada de Felix trasladándola.

—S-Seguramente llegaran pronto—dijo tratando de sacudirse esa sensación y evitar esos ojos de hielo, sentía que se iba a volver loca.

Nadie dijo ningún comentario al respecto después de eso, solamente se ocuparon de comer en silencio.

Pero mientras avanzaba el tiempo, las gemelas olvidaron por un segundo el mundo que las rodeaba, ensimismadas en sus pensamientos y en aquellos síntomas molestos que hacían turbar un poco sus mentes.

Además sentían una pesadez como si no hubieran dormido bien en semanas, y aunque no estaba demasiado lejos de la realidad, no había sido tanto como para dejarlas en ese estado de fatiga.

Era la magia en ellas que les estaba haciendo daño lentamente.

Bridgette con un ligero bostezo que cubrió con el dorso de su mano, tomo su bebida para darle un sorbo, pero se detuvo al darse cuenta que no era la suya.

—Oh Marinette, tomaste mi té—murmuro sin mirar a su hermana.

La joven de cabellera mas corta parpadeo un poco mientras se encogía levemente sus hombros.

—Lo siento, Bri. No me di cuenta—y siendo ajenas en ese instante al mundo que las rodeaba, con un movimiento de su mano los vasos se intercambiaron deslizándose por la mesa.

—Gracias—respondió tomando ahora si su refrescante té frió que le supo muy dulce y que ayudaba a relajar un poco sus sentidos.

Cada una estaba en su propio mundo, soñando con acurrucarse en la seguridad de su hogar y no volver a salir en mucho tiempo. Estaban seguras que en cualquier momento se quedarían dormidas estrellando su rostro en el plato de comida correspondiente.

Bridgette detecto un rápido movimiento por el rabillo del ojo gracias a su sexto sentido que aun permanecía intacto por ahora.

—Cuidado—murmuro vagamente Bridgette hacia su hermana, y levantando un dedo logro detener a tiempo la pequeña bola de papel que había sido aventada desde muy lejos y que hubiera impactado en el rostro de Marinette si no lo hubiese detenido.

La joven iba a decir algo en agradecimiento, pero el suave tintineo de un cubierto que impacto contra la mesa la hizo alzar la mirada hacia delante al igual que a su gemela.

Ambas se congelaron justo como la bola de papel que seguía suspendida en el aire en medio de la mesa.

—Oh mierda—murmuro Bridgette bajando su dedo lentamente junto con el objeto.

Adrien había estado pensando muy seriamente el estado preocupante de las hermanas mientras comían en silencio. No podía negar que algo le pasaba a ellas, y por mas que quisiera no podía apartar los ojos de Marinette.

Se veía un poco mas pálida de lo usual, y sus mejillas había un leve rubor a pesar que su expresión era serena, sus ojos denotaban demasiado cansancio y sus movimientos era lentos y algo letárgicos.

Se le encogía el corazón verla de esa manera y que no supiera lo que le pasaba.

Y se notaba que ninguna quería hablar sobre el tema.

Pero joder, pareciera como si se estuvieran marchitando.

Aunque nada lo tenía preparado para lo que vio a continuación cuando mencionaron sobre la bebida.

Ver con sus propios ojos como los vasos se movían por una fuerza misteriosa solo con el movimiento de su mano lo dejo con la boca abierta de la impresión, y seguramente un poco de arroz se había deslizado de sus labios.

Mudo de la impresión empujo levemente a Felix con su codo para ver si había visto lo que él y que le dijera que por favor no estaba delirando.

Sin embargo, justo en el instante en que logro llamar su atención, sucedió lo de la bola de papel.

Felix había estado inmerso en sus pensamientos como todos los que se encontraban en la mesa, pero a diferencia de Adrien, él estaba sumamente concentrado en su almuerzo.

Hasta que el brusco movimiento del modelo lo saco.

Iba a gruñirle una queja estando bastante irritado, pero presenciar como Bridgette con el delicado movimiento de su dedo hacia que la bola de papel se detuviera en el apto, fue suficiente para que el cubierto se deslizara de sus propios dedos hasta caer sobre la mesa.

Simplemente no podía ser.

—Si son brujas…

El suave murmullo sin aliento de Adrien hizo que finalmente sus sospechas fueran confirmadas, y causando también que las hermanas reaccionaran abriendo sus ojos claramente con pánico.

Marinette se sintió fría al ver aquellos ojos esmeraldas tan impactados e incrédulos. Se le seco la boca y quiso mil veces maldecirse por su imprudencia.

Un hechizo las protegía de que los seres humanos descubrieran que hacían magia.

Todos los seres humanos menos aquellos que poseían una esencia felina…

Miro de reojo a Bridgette que parecía estar algo en shock con sus labios entreabiertos, se alarmo cuando vio sus ojos azules humedecerse.

Felix miraba a su hermana de una manera que el mismo infierno se hubiera congelado en el apto.

Letal, con sorpresa y algo parecido al enojo.

Sintió como su propio corazón se rompían por su gemela y por ella misma.

Reuniendo la fuerza de voluntad, se obligo a levantarse, tomar sus cosas y a Bridgette del brazo para que esta se levantara aun en estado ausente.

Tenían que marcharse lo más pronto posible.

—Yo… lo sentimos—murmuro con voz algo ahogada e inclinando la cabeza en modo de disculpa incapaz de mirar a Adrien a los ojos.

—Marinette…

Ella negó con entusiasmo sintiendo un nudo en su garganta al escuchar su suave susurro. Debía odiarla por no haberle revelado a su "mejor amigo" que era una bruja.

—S-Solo no se lo digan a nadie por favor…—volvió a murmurar apretando el agarre de su hermana antes de que finalmente la jalara hacia la salida e irse por fin del comedor rumbo a su hogar.

Podía sentir ya su corazón romperse cuando pasaron el umbral de las puertas dobles.

—Mari…

Cerró los ojos con fuerza para contener sus propias lágrimas al escuchar el murmullo doloroso de Bridgette mientras avanzaban rápidamente por el pasillo.

Sabia que ella se sentía mucho peor, nadie podría sobrevivir a esa mirada de tempano.

No supieron como llegaron a casa con expresión serena y barbillas en alto, pero apenas pusieron un pie dentro del apartamento y todo se derrumbo para las gemelas.

Tikki e Ikkit intentaron consolarlas, pero sabían que lo mejor era dejar que esas lágrimas fluyeran para alejar tan amargos sentimientos.

En realidad no tenían porque estar derramando lagrimas por eso, eran brujas y estaban más que orgullosas de serlo.

Pero… les habían ocultado aquel secreto por tantos años, la confianza que había sido forjada tan duramente se había podido desmoronar en un parpadeo.

Ciertamente no lo sabían con seguridad.

Sin embargo, aun no tenían el valor para confrontarlo.

Lo mejor seria tomar esos días tan cruciales para su magia para quedarse en el departamento, ya que los síntomas enfermizos estaban empeorando y aunque no quisieran admitirlo, cuando llegara su cumpleaños todo podía terminar mal para ambas.

Culpen sus jóvenes corazones tercos y egoístas, pero simplemente no podían hacer el ritual con alguien mas.

Por ahora intentarían pasar los mejores momentos de sus vidas, y quizás buscar alguna forma de sobrellevar su magia para que al final no acabe con ellas.

'

'

Felix gruño para sus adentros por sexta vez ese día, y Adrien lo miro con cautela pero sin una pizca de miedo por su mal carácter.

El rubio mayor tomo asiento en el cómodo sofá de cuero negro de su sala de estar acompañado del modelo.

Ambos casi no habían intercambiado palabra alguna de lo sucedido aquella tarde. Era un tema que aun los mantenían pensativos y replanteándose si realmente paso lo que paso, o se habían imaginado todo por alguna extraña razón.

Pero las cosas ahora se volvieron un tanto diferentes y tensas.

Las gemelas habían faltado ya tres días a clases y aun no daban indicios de volver. Alya y Allegra les había comunicado algo preocupadas que se encontraban algo enfermas y que estaba de reposo hasta nuevo aviso.

Adrien había insinuado para ir a visitarlas, pero Felix se negó rotundamente.

El rubio de ojos azul grisáceos dejo muy en claro su volátil mal humor desde lo sucedido, alguna mención de la franco-china era motivo para ganarse un comentario mordaz o una mirada asesina de su parte.

Adrien suspiro suavemente antes de hablar.

Esto se iba a poner feo.

—Felix, creo que ya es el momento de ir a verlas y hablar.

Como supuso, el mayor lo miro con veneno.

—No hay nada de que hablar—gruño tomando una taza de café.

—¿Ellas están mal sabes?—dijo ganándose un nuevo gruñido malhumorado—Mira, se que fue sorpresivo, también estoy dolido e impresionado de que nos hallamos enterado de esta manera que de verdad son brujas y exista todo eso de la magia y cuantas cosas mas—comenzó a decir también hartándose un poco de la situación—Marinette es como mi mejor amiga al igual que Bridgette, y que me lo haya ocultado no solo a mi si no a todos también me hace sentir confuso y engañado. Tantos años de amistad y no mencionaron nada, pero creo firmemente que deben de tener una buena razón para hacerlo.

Felix se mantuvo en silencio con su mirada fija en la humeante taza en su mano. Adrien no sabia si era por estar meditando sus palabras, o imaginando como cometer homicidio sin dejar demasiadas pruebas a la vista.

—¿No te importa Bridgette acaso?—aventuro, sabiendo que eso seria como jalarle la cola a un gato arisco y mal humorado.

Esta vez la aguda mirada gélida de Felix se poso en él.

—Cállate.

—Te importa tanto que te sientes engañado y herido por todo ese tiempo que la comenzaste a considerar tu primera amiga—apreto firmemente los labios en una fina linea antes de continuar—Y quizás algo mas...

—Adrien…—siseo en advertencia.

—¿No quieres conseguir respuestas?—continuo ya de pie en frente de él aventurándose aun mas al peligro—¿Saber exactamente lo que esta pasando? ¿O si esa enfermedad que tienen es algo común o va mas haya de nuestra comprensión como simples "humanos"?

Eso último fue suficiente para sembrar una semillita de duda en Felix. Adrien casi sonríe para si mismo al ver ese curioso brillo de preocupación que tanto se esforzaba por ocultar.

Para otra persona seguramente pasaría por desapercibido, pero lo conocía prácticamente de toda su vida como para no darse cuenta de esos pequeños detalles.

Adrien se cruzo de brazos viéndolo debatir internamente. Él mismo moría en vida por saber lo que sucedía, la preocupación lo estaba devorando vivo. Era como una presión en su pecho que se enroscaba lentamente sofocándolo, una desesperación por ver su estado él mismo a pesar que Alya le aseguro que no estaban tan mal porque las mismas gemelas se lo confirmaron.

Pero un extraño ardor en su pecho le decía que algo andaba mal.

De solo imaginar a Marinette tan enferma lo ponía ansioso.

—Vale—el rubio de ojos esmeraldas se sobresalto con el nuevo gruñido de Felix—Iremos a resolver este maldito misterio—dijo este dejando de lado la taza con algo de brusquedad y tomando de mal humor las llaves de su auto de la mesa, dedicándole una mirada asesina antes de dirigirse a la puerta.

Adrien pudo respirar aliviado al saber que pronto podría ver a sus amigas.

Solo esperaba que no hubiera un derramamiento de sangre por parte de Felix…

 **Continuara...**

* * *

 **Esto se esta poniendo intenso, ¿Que pasara? 7w7**

 **Aun desconozco si habrá dos o tres capitulos mas aparte de este,es una historia bastante corta. Queria publicarlo antes pero comence a trabajar y me quede sin tiempo xD**

 **Pronto se revelara que relacion tiene Felix con Adrien, quizas los sorprendan(?)  
**

 **Aun no se para cuando estará el capitulo tres listo, pero les pido que tengan paciencia QwQ**

 **Próxima** **actualización: Indefinida.**

 **¡Nos veremos en el próximo capitulo! ¡Dejen sus opiniones!**

 **La pagina de facebook se llama: MariChat Hasta La Muerte ¬w¬**

 **¡Únanse, las esperamos!**


	3. Dolor y esperanza

**¡Hola mis queridos lectores! Se que merezco que me quemen en la hoguera por tardar tanto en actualizar QwQ Pero estuve super ocupada con el trabajo y luego enferma de la vista xD Pero ahora estoy mucho mejor y estoy haciendo lo posible para seguir esta historia y culminarla :'3 (Aunque ya casi estamos en navidad jaja)**

 **¡Espero que les guste!**

 **Declaimer:**

 **Nota: Miraculous Ladybug no me pertenece al igual que sus personajes.**

* * *

 **Part Three**

 _ **"Dolor y esperanza"**_

Bridgette sorbió un poco de su nariz, llevando una de sus manos a sus ojos rojos e irritados para frotarlos, estando acurrucada en la cama.

Ikkit estaba a su lado en la almohada haciéndole compañía como siempre.

Sinceramente ya no sabía si había estado llorando por su malestar o su corazón roto.

Y eso que ya habían pasado unos pocos días, aunque no sabia con seguridad cuantos exactamente. El tiempo parecía irrelevantes para ellas.

Sobre todo porque se la pasaban acostadas en la cama, temblando por la fiebre y el horrible dolor que atacaba sus cuerpos. Y cuando por fin dormían, lo hacían por horas aunque al final seguían sumamente agotadas.

Cada día era peor, sus organismos ya casi no podían resistir aquella magia tan inestable, sobre todo para aquella fecha que era de suma importancia para las brujas, donde aprovechaban al máximo que el nivel de poder incrementaba para hacer hechizos, rituales y demás.

Pero como ellas no habían echo el enlace, ese gran poder las estaba destruyendo.

Y si llegaban finalmente a la mayoría de edad sin hacerlo…

Ella apretó fuertemente los ojos alejando ese pensamiento mientras se colocaba en posición fetal y abrazaba sus piernas debajo de la gruesa manta.

Era totalmente injusto, amaba ser una bruja. Pero… sufrir un amor no correspondido, necesitarlo tan urgentemente sin que a él le importarse dolía horriblemente.

De repente el timbre de la puerta de entrada la saco de sus pensamientos.

—Debe ser tu madre—murmuro suavemente la Kwami aun adormilada.

Bridgette frunció los labios, su madre seguramente había olvidado algo por segunda vez, una excusa para no querer marcharse y quedarse con sus hijas. Pero la magia de ambas era tan inestable que hasta podría hacer daño a su propia madre si no había mas seres mágico a su alrededor para contrarrestar el poder.

Por eso mismo le habían lanzado un hechizo a la puerta para que la astuta mujer no pudiera destrabarla aun con su magia.

Solo le habían permitido traerles sopa y algunos medicamentos tantos caseros como de farmacia para ayudarlas aunque sea un poco. Pero a esas alturas ni siquiera la medicina que tomaban todos los días para reducir los efectos secundarios de su magia estaba funcionando en ellas…

Por lo menos su padre había ido temprano para echarles una mano mudando la cama de su gemela a su propia habitación, así era mucho mejor para ellas estar al tanto de la otra.

Nuevamente el sonido del timbre le indico que aun esperaban en la puerta.

—Marinette, es tu turno—alzo la voz esperando que su gemela se levantara y fuera abrir.

—¡No puedo!—respondió esta desde el cuarto de baño con voz ahogada.

Bridgette suspiro pesadamente con resignación apartando un poco de mala gana la manta. Su cuerpo tembló ante el aire fresco, sabia que debía tener fiebre porque continuamente unos intensos escalofríos la sacudían sin cesar, además que le dolían hasta las pestañas.

—Te acompaño—murmuro Ikkit posándose en su hombro ahogando un pequeño bostezo.

—Gracias—dijo agradeciendo el pequeño apoyo que le ofrecía la mariquita. La pequeña no se apartaba de ella por nada del mundo en esas circunstancias.

Le costo muchísimo levantarse de la cama, y aun mas llegar a la puerta de entrada. Arrastraba sus pies como si fuera un alma en pena, abrazándose a si misma sintiéndo un frió atroz.

Pero sabia que Sabine no se rendiría, no había mandado a su padre por el simple echo que la panadería tenia demasiada clientela como para dejarla sola.

Con muchas ganas de volver a su cama, hizo un leve movimiento de su mano hacia la puerta para desbloquear momentáneamente la magia que la mantenía cerrada, abriéndola casi al instante.

Jamás se espero encontrar a Adrien y a Felix del otro lado de esta.

Felix había llegado hasta allí con toda la intención del mundo de no cambiar sus pensamientos respecto a la "gran" historia de las hermanas sobre todo el asunto. Esto lo hacia simplemente para que Adrien lo dejara en paz por una vez por todas. Quería seguir meditando las cosas a pesar que cada segundo se amargaba un poco más, porque algo obviamente lo impulsaba a pensar en ella.

También había estado dispuesto hacer indiferente todo relacionado a Bridgette, además de no abrir la boca.

No quería admitirlo, pero como había dicho Adrien, estaba herido y que alguien lo haya hecho con tanta facilidad lo hacia rabiar.

No sabia que ella tenia tanto poder sobre él.

Pero cualquier cosa que había planeado hacer, se evaporo justo en el instante en que Bridgette les abrió la puerta.

Se quedo completamente helado, hasta pudo escuchar levemente la exclamación de sorpresa que lanzo Adrian al ver a la chica.

Ella tenía un muy mal aspecto. Su cabello estaba suelto cayendo en hondas por sus hombros y espalda un poco desaliñado, su rostro pálido ahora estaba sumamente rojizo al igual que sus ojos con ese tono oscuro debajo de sus parpados, sus labios estaban un poco resecos, y se abrazaba a si misma como si estuviera soportando un gran dolor.

Ni siquiera noto que la joven estaba en pijama, y esta era una sencilla bata de tirantes que le llegaba a los muslos.

—¿Felix? ¿Adrien?

Algo en él se revolvió, su voz sonaba tan débil que en conjunto con su aspecto fue como una daga de preocupación directo a su pecho.

Sin pedir permiso entro bajo la incrédula mirada de la chica seguido de Adrien que cerro la puerta tras de si.

—A la cama—dijo tomándola suavemente del brazo. El contacto con su piel extremadamente caliente mando mas de un choque de electricidad que lo dejo algo aturdido.

—¿Q-Que…?—ella parpadeo tratando de que su mente analizara la situación, pero se sentía tan mal que le costaba muchísimo hacerlo. Sintió vagamente como Ikkit se había escondido entre su cuello y cabello para que no la detectaran—¿Qué hacen aquí?—logro formular aun sin intenciones de moverse pero tampoco de apartarse de su contacto.

—Conseguir respuestas. Pero lo mas importante en este momento es que te recuestes—dijo seriamente—No debes estar de pie en tu condición.

Bridgette comenzó a pensar que estaba en un bonito sueño donde Felix Ballenger estaba preocupado por ella.

¡Santo cielo hasta se le notaba en su voz grabe!

No se dio cuenta que se había quedado prendada a su mirada hasta que la voz de Adrien la saco de su ensoñación.

—¿Y Marinette?

Ella miro al joven de ojos esmeraldas por largo rato cayendo recientemente en cuenta de su presencia.

—Uh… en el baño, pasando un mal momento—murmuro suavemente.

Adrien solo asintió antes de salir disparado hacia el lugar sin escuchar ninguna replica de la chica.

Bridgette se quedo mirando fijamente la puerta por donde el chico había desaparecido con expresión ausente, sintiéndose en una nube con su mente claramente aturdida.

Tal vez se tambaleo un poco, porque sintió el agarre de sus dedos masculinos en su brazo con más firmeza.

—A la cama—volvió a repetir él.

Bridgette solo pudo asentir lentamente mientras le indicaba donde quedaba su habitación que era la misma donde Adrien había entrado.

—No se… que es lo que esta pasando—susurro ella sintiendo como Felix rodeaba su cintura con un brazo para que se apoyara en él e ir con pasos seguros a la habitación.

—Créeme, yo tampoco—dijo para si mismo, jamás pensando que algo así pasaría. Pero su prioridad era mantener a la chica en un lugar como para que descansara.

Estaba encendida en fiebre.

Su cuerpo tembloroso y pequeño lo hacia sentirse extraño, y esa presión en su pecho empeoraba.

Joder, si, lo admita, estaba sumamente preocupado por su estado.

Ella parecía estar apenas consiente de lo que la rodeaba.

Logro llevarla al interior de la habitación que estaba adornada en tono cálidos entre el azul y el rosa, pero lo que menos le presto atención en ese momento era al decorado. Su objetivo era recostarla en la espaciosa cama que estaba pegada a la pared notando que Adrien debía estar aun con Marinette, porque la otra cama que estaba al otro lado de la habitación seguía vacía.

La recostó con mucha delicadeza, ella no dijo nada al respecto, solo fruncía el ceño de vez en cuando por el malestar en general.

Cuando por fin estuvo cálidamente refugiada entre sus mantas, no pudo evitar quedarse observando su rostro.

Y aunque sus mejillas estaban demasiado rojizas y hacían resaltan sus pecas, su frente estaba algo sudorosa y su cabello como una melena indomable… seguía viéndose bonita.

Hizo una ligera mueca con los labios antes de suspirar pesadamente, arrastro la vista por la habitación buscando hasta que dio con la silla del escritorio. No dudo en tomarla y colocarla justo al lado de la cama antes de tomar asiento.

Aun lado de esta en el suelo noto que había un pequeño recipiente con un trapito húmedo, al tocar el agua comprobó que estaba fría y sin dudar remojo el pañito para luego quitarle el exceso de agua y finalmente colocarlo en la frente caliente de la chica después de apartar su sedoso flequillo.

El contacto con el frió la hizo estremecerse un poco antes de abrir lentamente los ojos y parpadear.

Su mirada azulina se poso en él, viéndolo por largo rato debatiéndose si era un fruto de su imaginación o no.

—¿Qué haces?—murmuro suavemente, podía sonrojarse al ver que el aun tenia su mano posada en su frente junto con el paño, pero la fiebre ya tenia a sus mejillas suficientemente rojas.

—No hables—respondió antes de apartarse, recostarse en la silla y cruzar una de sus piernas en una postura perfectamente elegante que pudo quitarle el aliento si no estuviera tan enferma.

—Pero…

—Pero nada, noto que nadie esta aquí para ayudarlas—dijo como si eso fuera suficiente explicación.

Bridgette apretó los labios para no dejar salir una tonta sonrisa enamorada. Sabia que estaba mal, pero el se veía algo irritado pero a la vez la preocupación se notaba en su ceño ligeramente fruncido, y eso le causaba cierta alegría porque lo había echado terriblemente de menos.

—¿Vas a ayudar a Bridgette?

Una tierna vocecilla la dejo totalmente paralizada.

No se había percatado que Ikkit se había asomado tan curiosa como siempre, y ahora había volado hasta quedar encima de su pecho y de la manta sentándose, mirando con sus grandes ojos oscuros al chico en frente de si.

Felix observo por largo rato a la pequeña criatura, descifrando seguramente lo que era. Su expresión impasible seguía intacta.

—Un bicho—hablo por fin, apenas arqueando una ceja dorada.

—Eh… pues…—Bridgette no hallaba que decir, estaba a un paso de quedarse dormida por el cansancio, pero se obligaba a si misma a mantenerse despierta.

Aun le parecía un raro sueño, su mente seguía algo aturdida y tardaba en procesar las cosas.

En cambio Ikkit abrió ampliamente los ojos y parpadeo un poco dolida.

—¿Un bicho?—murmuro suavemente antes de fijarse en su compañera y amiga—¿Soy mas bonita que un bicho verdad?—dijo con voz adorable.

—Ikkit…—dijo la joven en advertencia, era un milagro que Felix no reaccionara de mala manera o se hubiera vuelto loco.

—Ya saben que son brujas, no veo porque no puedo por fin conocerlo—dijo ahora contenta, volviendo su vista al rubio—¿Pero si vas a cuidar de Bri?—volvió a preguntar ladeando su cabecita.

Felix quedo en silencio y no exactamente porque no sabia que responderle a esa extraña criatura, si no, por el simple hecho que no le afectara estar hablando con un bicho rojo parlante como si fuera lo mas natural del mundo.

Algo andaba realmente mal con él.

Cuando Adrien entro al cuarto de baño después de que Bridgette se lo comunicara, no se espero por nada del mundo ver a Marinette en aquel estado.

Se quedo petrificado en el marco de la puerta viendo fijamente como la joven se sostenía del lavabo a duras penas con la respiración un poco agitada, y su corta cabellera oscura algo alborotada hacia de cortina para que no pudiera ver su rostro. Pero el hecho de que se estremeciera a cada tanto le indicaba que no estaba muy bien.

—Marinette…

La joven franco-china tembló levemente por el frió después de lavarse la cara y enjuagarse la boca. Había devuelto una parte de la sopa y ahora sentía ese hueco en su estomago, una sensación horrible.

El suave susurro de aquella voz la hizo aspirar profundamente para tranquilizar su estomago.

—Mama, te dijimos que no te puedes quedar con nosotras…

Esperen.

Su mama no tenía la voz de un chico.

Parpadeo varias veces antes de subir lentamente la mirada hacia la puerta.

—¿A-Adrien?—balbuceo sin aliento.

Él simplemente la estaba mirando fijamente con sus ojos verdes enfocados totalmente en ella. Trago hondo porque sabía que debía verse horrible. Bueno por lo menos había tenido la decencia de colocarse su pijama de dos piezas en vez de andar en ropa interior.

Adrien sintió como aquel pinchazo en su pecho se intensificaba a un ardor de preocupación al verla. Estaba casi en las mismas condiciones que su gemela con sus mejillas extremadamente sonrosadas y sus ojos cansados a la vez que sus labios normalmente de un bello rosa, ahora se veían pálidos.

Hasta podía ver como parpadeaba para tratar de enfocar su visión y seguía aferrándose con fuerza al lavabo.

—Santo cielo, Marinette—dijo muerto de la preocupación. No había creído que estaría tan mal según lo que había escuchado de Alya y Allegra.

Dio un paso hacia ella alzando su mano para acariciar su ruborizada mejilla domado por un fuerte impulso, pero no se espero que entre ambos de repente se interpusiera una pequeño ser rojo.

El rubio parpadeo, claramente impresionado por lo que veía.

No sabía definir bien lo que era, deducía que era como un insecto mágico por esas antenitas (Y porque literalmente estaba flotando en el aire). Pero lo que realmente le atemorizaba era sus ojos azules mirándolo peligrosamente con sus patitas a las caderas.

—Yo… no se como debería reaccionar a esto—dijo dudoso e impresionando viendo alternamente entre Marinette y… la cosa roja.

—¿Qué haces aquí?—pregunto la criatura con cautela mirando al chico de arriba a bajo.

—Estaba preocupado—respondió bastante confuso con la situación.

La Kwami ladeo la cabeza inspeccionándolo.

—Tikki…

El suave susurro de Marinette llamo la atención de ambos, la chica tenia levemente los parpados caídos y comenzaba a balancearse con los labios entre abiertos.

De repente la mariquita observo alarmada al rubio.

—¡Ayúdala!—exclamo aterrada con sus patitas cubriendo su boca.

Adrien reacciono a tiempo acercándose a la joven y sosteniéndola entre sus brazos en el instante en que la chica comenzó a desvanecerse hacia delante. Su rostro quedo en su pecho, su respiración era suave y cálida contra la tela de su camisa, y sus delicadas manos intentaban aferrarse a sus brazos.

—Lo siento…—murmuro ella sin la fuerza para apartarse, aunque tampoco quería hacerlo. Ahora a su nariz llegaba su colonia masculina que desprendía su camiseta de algodón.

—No lo sientas—respondió él con su corazón encogido por ella. Se notaba que esta muy débil, hasta podía sentir desprender calor a través de la ropa.

—Llevala a la cama por favor, Adrien.

Él asintió suavemente ante la voz del insecto rojo, preguntaría después como sabia su nombre. Pero sinceramente creía que de ahora en adelante nada podía sorprenderlo.

Se inclino levemente hacia delante para pasar uno de sus brazos por debajo de sus rodillas y alzarla sin esfuerzo. Ella apenas se quejo pero la fiebre la tenia demasiado aturdida para replicar, solo apoyo su cabeza en su hombro mientras dejaba que él la ayudara.

Adrien regreso a la habitación guiado por la pequeña criatura.

Se sorprendió ver a Felix sentado junto a la cama de Bridgette.

—Si voy a cuidar de ella—murmuro en un tono de voz neutro.

Vale, eso lo sorprendió muchísimo mas, sobre todo por el hecho de que él había estado demasiado renuente de ir y sobre todo verla a ella.

Pero sacudiéndose todo pensamiento se dedico a prestarle atención a la chica entre sus brazos, llevándola hasta su respectiva cama que estaba al otro lado de la de su hermana.

Cuando la recostó, Marinette soltó un ligero suspiro al arroparla suavemente. La presencia del diminuto cosito rojo flotante siempre estuvo al lado de ella, como si estuviera muy pendiente de que no la dañara.

—Me llamo Tikki—murmuro la criatura aun mirándolo renuente.

—Un gusto, pero creo que ya sabes mi nombre—dijo con una sonrisa amable. Busco en la habitación pero no encontró una segunda silla, así que miro de nuevo a Tikki que flotaba cerca de la franco-china—¿Puedo sentarme en la cama?—los ojos azules de la pequeña se estrecharon peligrosamente—E-Es para ponerle compresas fría en la frente—explico con rapidez, absurdamente intimidado por ese insecto.

—Esta bien—murmuro con un ligero suspiro.

Entonces Adrien tomo el recipiente del suelo e hizo lo mismo que Felix, tratar de bajarle un poco la fiebre a Marinette que se revolvió un poco, mas no abrió los ojos.

—Gracias…

El rubio no pudo evitar sonreír por su suave murmullo, pero también sintiéndose realmente mal por ella.

—No hay de que, Mari. Sabes que siempre puedes contar conmigo a pesar de todo—le dijo viendo como Tikki se posaba en el hombro de la chica acurrucándose un poco pero sin apartar la vista de él.

Felix estaba consciente de la conversación del menor, hasta el pequeño bicho de ojos oscuros miro con curiosidad a Adrien.

—Creo que nos tienen mucho que explicar—dijo cruzándose de brazos después de cambiarle el paño frió a Bridgette que milagrosamente seguía consciente.

Ikkit sonrió tiernamente antes de flotar en el aire en medio de los dos ganándose también la atención del joven de ojos verdes.

—Es fácil, somos Kwamis, la representación física de la magia de las gemelas cuando sus poderes de brujas surgieron—comenzó a explicar dando un pequeño giro en el aire de emoción—También somos sus guías, ayudándolas desde pequeñas a usar su magia. Mi compañera es Bridgette—dijo señalando a la chica de cabellera larga—Y me llamo Ikkit—se señalo a si misma con un brillo en sus ojos.

Felix arqueo una ceja mirándola fijamente antes de hablar.

—Gracias por la explicación, pero no me refería a eso.

—¿Ah no?—pregunto algo desilusionada la Kwami.

—Creo que se refiere al estado de ellas—intervino Tikki flotando ahora al lado de su contraparte.

—Es solo un virus—contesto rápidamente Bridgette algo nerviosa pero con voz demasiado débil.

Pero la mirada que le dedico Felix decía perfectamente no le creía.

—Siento que hay algo mas que nos están ocultando—comento Adrien con el ceño fruncido aun claramente preocupado.

—De verdad sentimos no haberle dicho que somos brujas…

Adrian giro su rostro a la voz rasposa de Marinette. La joven lo miraba con sus expresivos ojos azules cansados y tristes.

—¿Esta prohibido de que los humanos se enteren?—pregunto Felix con los labios ligeramente fruncidos.

—Pues no—respondió ella esquivando la mirada esmeralda algo apenada.

—¿Entonces por que lo hicieron?—murmuro Adrien en un tono suave.

Ninguna de las dos contesto, y las Kwamis se miraron curiosas por la reacción de los chicos observando la escena con mucho interés. Y mientras más veían, a Tikki se le fue ocurriendo una pequeña idea, pero no quería interrumpir.

Pero claramente a Felix no le gustaba la falta de respuesta de ambas, y eso hacia que su malhumor volviera, aunque se obligaba así mismo hacerle retroceder solo por el estado de la chica a su lado.

El silencio se estableció por un instante hasta que una finalmente hablo.

—No queremos causar molestias, pueden irse si gustan—murmuro Bridgette con sus ojos cerrados, la presencia de Felix la afectaba mucho—Podemos cuidarnos—ella sabia mas que nadie la vida ocupada que el llevaba a diario, no quería ocupar su tiempo y menos con el fresco recuerdo de esa mirada de hielo al enterarse que era bruja.

—No digan tonterías—se apresuro decir Adrien con el ceño fruncido posando su mirada en ambas chicas alternativamente.

—Estaremos bien—susurro Marinette cerrando sus ojos.

El rubio le lanzo una mirada a Felix obviamente preocupado, pidiéndole silenciosamente ayuda para convencerlas. Pero en cambio el frió joven estaba completamente impasible con los labios firmemente apretados mientras miraba fijamente a Bridgette.

—Muy bien—respondió con un leve encogimiento de hombros.

Adrien se quedo boquiabierto al igual que las Kwamis. Las hermanas parecían estar repentinamente aliviadas, aunque la expresión de la chica de cabellera larga fue como si la hubieran herido un poco más.

—Las dejaremos en paz, no hay ningún problema—continuo con bastante indiferencia viendo los ojos algo sorprendidos de Bridgette.

—Felix…—comenzó a decir Adrien.

Con una penetrante mirada de hielo corto lo que sea que tenia que objetar el modelo.

—Sin embargo, nos marcharemos en el momento en que se duerman.

Bridgette parpadeo aferrando sus dedos en el borde de la gruesa manta.

—Pero nosotras…

De repente Ikkit se acerco flotando mirándola con sus enormes ojitos preocupados.

—Por favor, dejen que por lo menos hagan eso, así estaremos mas tranquilas.

—Supongo que cuando veamos que estén en un sueño cómodo nos iremos—dijo Adrien con un lento suspiro cambiando el paño húmedo en la frente de Marinette que apenas pareció notarlo.

—Me parece bien—dijo Tikki también con resignación, había esperado mucho más de ellos sinceramente.

Las gemelas Dupain-Cheng no tuvieron como negarse, y tampoco tenían las energías para hacerlo. No tardaron en caer profundamente dormidas al poco tiempo estando totalmente agotadas.

—¿Nos vamos a ir?—pregunto Adrien demasiado preocupado momentos después. Aun observando las rojizas mejillas de su querida amiga.

—Por supuesto que no—respondió secamente Felix captando la atención también de las Kwamis.

—Yo pensé que…—balbuceo algo sorprendido.

El de ojos gélidos bufo levemente.

—Pareciera que no me conoces lo suficiente, Adrien—dijo tomando la pequeña toalla de la frente de Bridgette, remojándola y sacándole el exceso de agua fría antes de volverla a su lugar. Viendo como ella solo fruncía los labios antes de que su expresión volviera hacer pacifica, tal vez la fiebre comenzaba a bajar un poco—Sabes que yo no me rindo tan fácilmente—dijo volviéndose a reclinar en la silla mirándolo con una ceja arqueada.

—Oh… ¿Entonces?

—Quiero respuestas—dijo en un tono de voz mas bajo para no despertar a las gemelas—Y creo que se quien puede dárnoslas—su mirada se poso en ambas criaturas rojas que había estado descansado todo ese tiempo en el escritorio en un pequeño cojin.

—¿Nosotras?—pregunto Ikkit ladeando su cabecita.

—Son prueba viviente de la magia en si—dijo Felix rodando los ojos—Creo que son mas que perfecta para eso.

—¿Pero por que quieren saber?—murmuro Tikki con desconfianza.

Esta vez fue Adrien que se puso de pie y se acerco al escritorio, se puso de cuclillas para estar a la misma altura de ambas mariquitas.

—Son nuestras amigas y es completamente natural que nos preocupen su estado—comenzó a decir mirando fijamente esos par de ojos tiernos y curiosos—Simplemente no podemos dejarlas así…—susurro volviendo su mirada un momento hacia Marinette, algo que no paso desapercibido por Tikki, y menos el brillo de cariño que desprendían esa mirada esmeralda—Y sospechamos que toda esta enfermedad puede ser con relación a que son… brujas.

Ikkit miro por un segundo a su compañera, y Tikki ya sabia lo que significaba su expresión. Obviamente ellos eran inmunes a los hechizos de sigilo que las gemelas implementaban, pero ahora que finalmente conocían a Adrien Agreste y Felix Ballenger en persona podían decir que quizás existiera una chispa de esperanza para las jóvenes.

—Bueno…—Ikkit le echo un vistazo a Bridgette que por fin parecía tener un sueño tranquilo—Creo que ya no tiene valor esconder la verdad—dijo mirando a su compañera Kwami.

Tikki lo medito un momento antes de asentir lentamente.

—¿Que desean saber?—pregunto siempre con cautela flotando justo en medio de ambos jóvenes después de que Adrien volvió a tomar su lugar al lado de Marinette.

—Primero y principal, ¿Por que no hay que las cuide en su estado?—lanzo Felix demasiado serio cruzándose de brazos.

—Oh… pues es algo complicado, ellas están pasando por un momento crucial como brujas por la fecha y puede afectar a otras de su especie si pasan demasiado tiempo en la misma estancia. Su madre solo puede venir un par de veces al día por esa razón.

—Espera un segundo…—interrumpió Adrien algo confuso—¿La señora Cheng es bruja?

Ambas criaturas asintieron con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Bridgette y Marinette son brujas por herencia materna—explico Ikkit acercándose también.

Adrien iba a preguntar algo más totalmente incrédulo, pero fue callado rápidamente por una mirada afilada de Felix.

—Déjalas continuar, Adrien. Por lo que veo tiene mucho que contarnos.

—Vale, vale.

—Como les decía, esta fecha es crucial. El treinta uno de octubre las brujas canalizan mejor su magia y su poder aumentan, favoreciéndolas para sus rituales, hechizos entre otras cosas. Y si, todo es para un fin de bien—dijo captando la mirada de sospecha que le lanzo Felix—Pero…—suspiro y vio a Marinette, casi le dieron ganas de llorar por su querida amiga—Para ellas el efecto es totalmente lo contrario. Les hace daño esa magia que incrementa cada día su poder conforme se acerca mas la fecha.

—¿Pero por que?—murmuro Adrien aturdido.

Tikki se movió algo incomoda con su coranzosito en la garganta, pero de repente sintió la pequeña patita de Ikkit en su hombro, dándole todo su apoyo.

Allí tomo fuerza, y respirando hondo continúo.

—Ser bruja no es una vida fácil, ya que las de su clase tienen que tener un compañero félino y hacer un enlace de almas—comenzó a decir esperando que ambos estuvieran preparados para el impacto de la siguiente noticia—Tienen hasta los dieciocho años para hacerlo, o si no…—se tomo un segundo cerrando los ojos y respirando hondo antes de volverlos abrir—La magia las matara…

Felix se tenso terriblemente quedándose helado, mientras que Adrien se levanto de golpe con sus ojos esmeraldas abiertos de par en par.

—¡¿Qué?!—exclamo el mas joven por lo bajo.

—¡Shhh!—Tikki le lanzo una mirada de advertencia y le indico que volviera a sentarse—¡No las despiertes!

Adrien se paralizo por un segundo antes de volverse y observar a Marinette que a pesar de todo seguía durmiendo plácidamente.

—Las matara…—repitió él de forma ausente, viendo aquellas mejillas arreboladas siendo tocadas tan delicadamente por las tupidas pestañas.

Simplemente no podía creerlo.

—¿Por qué no consiguen a un maldito gato y hacen ese tal enlace?—murmuro Felix estrechando la mirada y apretando las manos en puños sin darse cuenta.

—No es tan sencillo—hablo esta vez Ikkit—Anteriormente hace miles de años eso era lo que hacían las brujas, escogían a un gato negro y lo hacían sus compañeros y estos las ayudaban a equilibrar su magia. Pero actualmente los animales no pueden con tanto poder porque la magia a crecido con cada generación—su voz comenzó a notarse un tono de preocupación—Pero en cambio se ha logrado conseguir a humanos con esencia felina oculta en su interior y que funciona bastante bien con el ritual.

—Vaya…—murmuro Adrien sin aliento por toda esa información—¿Pero acaso no han conseguido a alguien para hacerlo?—pregunto, aunque esa incógnita le hizo tener un mal sabor de boca.

—Chicos…—Tikki lo vio a ambos un poco nerviosa y preocupada ignorando completamente la pregunta del joven—Sabemos que ellas no le van a contar absolutamente nada, pero ustedes lo tienen que saber—miro por un segundo a su compañera Kwami antes de proseguir—Muchas brujas son testarudas con el enlaces de almas cuando han toman una decisión, y ellas ya lo hicieron desde hace mucho tiempo.

—¿Quiénes son?—Felix trato de modelar su tono de voz, pero no pudo evitar que saliera como un siseo irritado.

¿Por qué veía el ritual de almas como algo intimo?

Y lo mas importante…

¿Por qué le enfurecía que Bridgette lo hiciera con alguien más?

—Son ustedes—soltó Ikkit ansiosa.

La mandíbula de Adrien casi cae al suelo y Felix volvió a quedarse paralizado.

—¿N-Nosotros?—balbuceo el de ojos esmeraldas señalándose a si mismo.

Tikki asintió.

—¿Soy un gato?—dijo perplejo pestañeando varias veces.

—Solo en esencia, muchas personas tiene una parte animal y a ustedes le toco la felina—explico Ikkit.

—¿Eso quiere decir que Marinette me escogió a mi?—sintió repentinamente el rostro caliente y su corazón a punto de salir de su pecho al darse cuenta de ese pequeño hecho.

—Me voy a volver loco…—murmuro Felix frotándose las sienes.

Bridgette lo había escogido a él, y estaba malditamente satisfecho con eso para su pesar y confusión.

En cambio Adrien volvió a sentarse lentamente, pasándose la mano por su cabello dorado y revolviendo los rizos en una acción nerviosa.

Era demasiado información que procesar.

—Ellas no están dispuestas a elegir alguien mas—continuo Ikkit.

—¿Por qué?—Felix entorno los ojos.

Tikki fue rápido en taparle la boca a su compañera con su pata.

—Es algo de brujas—dijo mirando fijamente a Ikkit y negando lentamente.

Hay cosas que ellos debían descubrir por su cuenta.

—Ustedes al tener esa esencia son inmune a la mayoría de hechizos, por esa razón fueron los únicos que podían notar su verdadero estado—dijo señalando a ambas chicas—Espero que piensen bien esta situación por el bien de ambas—murmuro un poco entristecida.

Después de eso el silencio se estableció en la habitación, cada uno inmerso en sus propios pensamientos.

Las Kwamis se miraron entre si esperando que pasara lo mejor.

Estaban a solos dos días de Halloween, y en contra de sus deseos sus estados iban a empeorar seguramente…

'

'

Marinette ahogo un pequeño quejido cuando despertó de un sueño pesado que seguramente debió haberla ayudado, pero sinceramente se sentía mucho peor.

Lo único que la reconfortaba era una extraña calidez en su mano derecha, algo que mandaba una tenue honda que podía aliviarla de cierta manera.

Abrió lentamente los ojos confundida captando la oscuridad del cuarto. Sentía aun el rostro caliente y su cuerpo tan pesado como si fuera plomo.

Inconscientemente movió sus dedos, y capto el ronce de algo suave y tibio. Pestañeo un poco intrigada antes de girar su rostro y encontrarse con un par de ojos primaverales.

Un jadeo se quedo atorado en su garganta, percatándose que Adrien estaba sentado en una silla aun lado de su cama, inclinado hacia ella con sus codos apoyados en sus rodillas, y unas de sus manos tomando la suya que sobresalía de la manta.

Pero la que la dejaba totalmente aturdida era su mirada esmeralda realmente preocupada, como su ceño estaba fruncido, y se le notaba terriblemente tenso.

—¿Cómo te sientes?

Su voz le provoco mas de un escalofrió, sintiendo un suave apretón de sus dedos.

—Pues yo…—considero mentirle, pero hasta su propia voz se le notaba lo mal que se sentía—No muy bien—logro decir aun nerviosa por su contacto.

Él suspiro pesadamente mientras sus hombros caían un poco, parecía abatido.

—Marinette…—por un segundo pareció indeciso pero aun así el agarre de su mano nunca se fue—Yo…

Ella lo miro, su comportamiento le parecía extraño, como si quisiera decirle algo pero no podía.

—¿Qué sucede, Adrien…?—murmuro aguatando las ganas de salir huyendo al baño y encerrarse. Que tomara su mano hacia que casi se le saliera el corazón del pecho.

Le brindaba tanta tranquilidad con ese simple gesto…

Esos ojos verdes la miraron por un instante con un mundo de significado que no supo interpretar ya que se encontraba realmente aturdida por el malestar. Además que en seguida él volvió a suspirar mientras negaba lentamente.

—No importa—dijo con una sonrisa.

Esa sonrisa falsa que sabía que utilizaba para las cámaras y paparazzis.

No pudo evitar preocuparse.

—Adrien…

—Solo vuelve a dormir, se esta haciendo tarde. Pero me iré cuando concilies el sueño—corto él y con su mano libre le acaricio la frente casi con cariño.

Oh estaba imaginando cosas nuevamente por la fiebre.

De igual manera no podía objetar nada, porque sus ojos se cerraron en contra de su voluntad apenas notando como esos ojos verdes la miraban con tristeza y una extraña determinación a la vez.

Y un rato más tarde Bridgette también despertó, pero en su caso porque repentinamente se sintió aun más fría a pesar que las mantas la abrigaban muy bien.

También como si algo le faltara.

La oscuridad de la habitación la hizo parpadear varias veces para acostumbrarse. Su corazón salto en su pecho cuando diviso una sombra alzarse a los pies de la cama junto con otra un poco mas baja que parecía hablar entre si, pero se sentía tan mal que solo podía escuchar meros susurros.

Confundida se obligo a si misma a sentarse aunque su cuerpo protesto por eso. No pudo evitar morder sus labios para ahogar un gemido ante el ligero mareo que la ataco.

Pero poco le importo cuando reconoció esa sombra que a juzgar por la proximidad de la puerta, estaba a punto de marcharse.

—Felix…—murmuro débilmente.

El aludido se quedo quieto antes de girar su rostro hacia ella. Bridgette ahora podía ver con un poco de más claridad, notando que ahora Adrien también la miraba sonriendole con algo de tristeza antes de darle una breve despedida de su mano y salir finalmente de la habitación.

En cambio Felix suspiro levemente para después regresar a su lado y mirarla con algo de severidad.

—Vuelve a recortaste, necesitas descansar aun—dijo en voz baja pero autoritaria.

Ella no supo que decir, en realidad quería que se quedara con ella. Su presencia le brindaba mucha tranquilidad.

No sabia si era por su esencia felina o simplemente por el amor infinito que sentía por él…

—Gracias—dijo algo apenada, no había echo mas que dormir mientras que él la había atendido, y misteriosamente aun no comprendía el porque.

Había pensado que ambos se habían ido hace mucho tiempo.

Felix bufo levemente antes de inclinarse y posar su mano en su hombro, donde su piel seguía transmitiendo demasiada calidez y eso obviamente no le agrado.

—Duerme, Bridgette—ordeno apretando un poco el agarre de sus dedos.

Ella asintió aun aturdida, exhausta, pero a la vez feliz de que volviera a compartir con el rubio a pesar que las circunstancias no fueran las ideales.

Soltó un profundo suspiro al tocar la suavidad de la almohada ya con sus ojos cerrados, sintió como Felix la cubrió con la manta nuevamente.

También sintió una leve caricia en su mejilla, pero ya estaba medio dormida así que quizás fue solo el comienzo de un sueño.

'

'

Al día siguiente ya Felix estaba detrás del volante con Adrien como copiloto, que iba tan silencioso e inmerso en sus pensamientos como el mismo…

Justo en ese momento se dirigían nuevamente al apartamento de las gemelas después de un día largo de clases, apenas y le había dado tiempo de ducharse y llevar algo ligero para comer.

Debía admitir que se sentía cansado, no había dormido en toda la noche simplemente pensando en las palabras de esas extrañas criaturas mágicas. Una parte de él no quería creerlo, pero había presenciado suficientemente la magia como para decir que todo era una mentira.

Sus dedos se cerraron con más fuerza en el volante con sus ojos fijos en la calle.

Ninguno de los dos lo había hablado. Y había creído que Adrien iba hacer el primero en tocar el tema todo exaltado, pero en cambio él también permaneció callado. Al parecer estaba muy perturbado.

Y no por nada, la vida de ambas corría peligro y por algo que apenas podían comprender.

Adrien miro por la ventanilla distraído, pensando seriamente que hacer al respecto. Pero todo era un revoltillo de pensamientos y emociones, quería saber mas sobre el tema pero tendría que conseguir hablar con Tikki en privado para que le diera aun mas detalles sobre el asunto, a pesar que ya mas o menos le habían explicado lo que implicaba enlazar sus almas.

Pero seguía siendo demasiado irreal para él.

Sin embargo, en algo estaba claro.

No la iba a dejar morir.

Con ese pensamiento finalmente se bajo del auto lujoso de Felix después de haber estacionado.

Juntos se dirigieron hasta el interior del apartamento hasta el piso correspondiente. Siempre en silencio, sin saber que decirse al respecto.

Toco suavemente la puerta, un sonido suave para que las Kwamis lo escucharan. Eso le había indicado una de ellas cuando anunciaron que pensaban volver, así las hermanas no se alertarían, y por pura testarudez no dejarlos entrar.

Esperaron un par de segundos y la puerta lentamente se abrió, ambos pasaron antes de que se volviera a cerrar por si sola.

Ikkit flotaba en frente de ellos y Felix frunció claramente el ceño cuando vio la mirada angustiada de la pequeña mariquita.

—¿Qué pasa?—pregunto Adrien confundido y con un muy mal presentimiento.

—Están empeorando—murmuro Ikkit con sus ojos oscuros brillosos por lágrimas contenidas.

Antes de que alguno de los pudiera decir o hacer algo, escucharon una fuerte toz proveniente de la habitación de las gemelas.

Felix fue el primero en precipitarse al interior del cuarto con largas zancadas, y al entrar se quedo completamente estático al ver la escena.

Bridgette estaba nuevamente sentada en la cama, sus hombros y su pequeño se estremecían y sacudía por una fuerte toz que intentaba ahogar con su mano sobre sus labios, dándole apenas unos segundos de descanso para poder respirar antes de volver a toser, aunque con menos fuerza. Pero la mueca de dolor de sus facciones daba mucho que desear.

—Bridgette.

La chica alzo su mirada sorprendida, obviamente sin esperar que hubiera regresado.

—Felix—dijo con voz bastante ronca y áspera.

Pero él simplemente no dejo que dijera nada más, solo se acerco en el momento en que ella cerró su mano y se la poso en su pecho como si tratara de ocultar algo.

Él frunció el ceño y sin miramientos tomo su muñeca a pesar que ella protesto con un jadeo de temor. Y cuando vio finalmente su palma abierta, sintió un frió recorrer su cuerpo.

Había un gran manchón de sangre en la piel pálida de su mano.

Sin aliento, volvió alzar la mirada hacia ella, donde sus ojos azules se notaban aun más cansados que el día interior. Pero lo que lo dejo fuera de base fue el rastro de ese líquido carmesí en la comisura de sus labios.

Adrien había entrado segundos después que Felix, su vista se había pasado en Bridgette que parecía estar sufriendo con una horrible toz. Pero casi en seguida su atención se había enfocado en la otra chica al otro lado de la habitación que también permanecía sentada mirando preocupada su hermana.

No dudo en acercarse y preguntar como estaba, pero no pudo decir ni una sola palabra cuando los ojos de Marinette se abrieron con horror viendo fijamente en la dirección de Bridgette y Felix. Él también los observo confundido, pero se quedo asombrado y asustado cuando el rubio de ojos gélidos no aparto por un largo instante la mirada de la palma de la chica donde se podía divisar claramente la sangre fresca.

Él se tenso y giro lentamente su rostro a Marinette que lo miraba con miedo.

Sus ojos esmeraldas no tardaron en encontrar unos pequeños machones de sangre en la manta que ella tenia firmemente sostenida entre sus manos cerca de su pecho.

—Mierda…—susurro él cubriendo su boca con una de sus manos para ahogar cualquier otra mala palabra o maldición que le quedo en la punta de la lengua.

Su preocupación rápidamente paso al pánico.

Esto se había puesto realmente grave.

—Oh Marinette…

Adrien parpadeo ante la pequeña vocecilla. Percatándose apenas que Tikki había estado al lado de Marinette en todo ese momento, y esta tenia diminutas lagrimas que se deslizaban por sus mejillas de lunares. La joven le tembló el labio inferior antes de enmarcar a la Kwami entre sus manos y llevarla a su propia mejilla, sosteniéndola con cariño y nerviosismo.

La escena movió una fibra en él, pero se sobresalto un poco cuando sintió como alguien lo sujetaba firmemente del codo.

Felix prácticamente lo arrastro fuera de la habitación hacia la sala de estar. El joven chico vio las duras facciones del mayor, jamás había visto tanta preocupación reflejada en aquellos ojos azules grisáceos.

—Mierda... esto se esta saliendo fuera de control, Felix—dijo primero Adrien resoplando ansioso pasando sus dedos temblorosos por su melena rubia alborotándola.

Felix quedo en silencio por un instante ahora mirando fijamente a un punto indefinido, con su ceño fruncidos y los labios firmemente apretados en una fina línea.

—Vamos hacerlo.

Adrien parpadeo confundido.

—¿Qué?

Los ojos gélidos de Feliz se posaron una vez mas en él, pero ahora con determinación.

—Vamos hacer el enlace de almas.

 **Continuara...**

* * *

 **Bueno, bueno ahora si que se pondrá intensa la cosa ÒwO**

 **Si no me equivoco solo faltan dos capitulos para terminar, aunque me tardare un poco por lo mismo, por mi trabajo :'v Aunque no se preocupen cuando suba las siguientes historias me asegurare que esten terminadas xD**

 **Y cha cha chaaaan ¿En el próximo cap se revelara la relación entre Adrien y Felix? Solo el tiempo lo dira 7u7**

 **Próxima** **actualización: Indefinida pero segura(?)**

 **¡Nos veremos en el próximo capitulo! ¡Dejen sus opiniones!**

 **La pagina de facebook se llama: MariChat Hasta La Muerte ¬w¬**

 **¡Únanse, las esperamos!**


	4. Adrien

**¡Holaaa! Pues finalmente aquí estoy de vuelta y con un capitulo mas de esta historia :3 Perdón por tardar tanto en actualizar, pero esto me pasa por no haber terminado este fanfics cuando lo empece a subir, pero necesitaba hacerlo si o si para Halloween (Ahora miren la fecha en la que estamos xD)**

 **Quería decir que esta parte solo constara de nuestro querido rubio de ojos esmeraldas, aunque aparecerá también los demás :3**

 **¡Espero que les guste!**

 **Declaimer:**

 **Nota: Miraculous Ladybug no me pertenece al igual que sus personajes.**

* * *

 **Part Four**

 _ **"Adrien"**_

Adrien miro fijamente aquellos ojos azules tan claros como el mismo cielo que estaban abiertos de par en par por sorpresa al igual que sus carnosos labios, y con sus mejillas sonrosadas más de lo normal, dándole un aspecto más que adorable a pesar del estado en el que se encontraba.

Él no pudo evitar tragar nervioso.

Había estado así desde que le dio la noticia sobre la decisión que había tomado.

En ese instante se encontraba con ella a solas en la habitación. Felix prácticamente se había llevado a Bridgette cargada como a un saco de papas para hablar en privado a pesar de las quejas de la chica y su rostro colorado.

Se había sorprendido de que el mayor hubiera sugerido en primer lugar hacer ese extraño ritual. Por un segundo había pensado Felix se iba a tomar un tiempo para meditarlo, ya que al parecer podría ser la única salvación para una de las gemelas.

Pero ese era el problema…

No había tiempo.

Aunque en realidad aun quedaba hasta el cumpleaños de ambas para hacerlo. Sin embargo, apenas era un día antes de Halloween y ellas estaban sufriendo horriblemente, no quería ni pesar en la noche del mismo…

Por eso mismo el también había aceptado sin dudar.

Ahora la cuestión era convencer a las hermanas.

—Marinete… hay que hacerlo—dijo posando su mano en la de ella, encontrándola fría al tacto a pesar que seguía con fiebre.

La franco-china parpadeo, tratando de salir del estupor.

—Yo… pero… ¿C-Cómo sabes lo del ritual?—balbuceo sin aliento.

—Las… Kwamis nos contaron todo porque se lo pedidos—dijo suavemente—No podíamos seguir en la ignorancia y menos con este asunto tan grave—susurro preocupado.

Marinette aspiro hondo antes de apartar su mano de su contacto negando suavemente con la cabeza.

—No puedo hacerlo, Adrien.

—¿Por qué no?—dijo sin esperar que ese gesto causara un leve pinchazo a su corazón.

Ella abrió los labios para hablar, pero se quedo quieta mirando esos ojos primaverales. Simplemente no podía ir y decirle justo en ese instante que estaba perdidamente enamorada de él. Así que volvió a cerrar sus labios y aparto la mirada, ahora viendo sus propias manos encima de la manta.

—No puedo arrastrarte a esto—murmuro observando esas pequeñas manchas de sangre en la tela, un claro y crudo recordatorio de su condición.

—Marinette, tu vida pende de un hilo. Literalmente tienes el tiempo contado—dijo un poco molesto y desesperado por la situación.

—Lo sé, Adrien. No paramos de recordarlo a cada segundo—dijo apretando los labios ya sintiéndose sus ojos humedecerse. No podía llorar en frente de él y verse aun más débil.

Él se quedo callado por un instante.

Y con un profundo suspiro se levanto para ahora tomar asiento en la orilla de la cama, causándole un pequeño sobresalto. Tomo suavemente su rostro entre sus manos para que lo mirara.

—Están sufriendo. Aquí donde estamos sé que te sientes terriblemente mal… Aun estas ardiendo y temo que puedas desmayarte en cualquier instante—murmuro inconscientemente acariciando su mejilla con su pulgar, acelerando el corazón de la chica.

—Adrien…

Sin embargo él no dejo que hablara.

—Quiero ayudarte—dijo pensando en todos aquellos años que la conocía. Iba a utilizar una táctica vil, pero estaba desesperado—¿Sabes lo horrible que me sentiré todos los días sabiendo que soy el culpable de que estés así?—dijo alejando las manos de su rostro a regañadientes.

Se odio así mismo cuando vio su expresión de culpa y dolor, pero tenía que seguir insistiendo, mas adelante lo resolvería.

—Día tras día será un horrible recordatorio que la vida de mi amiga se está extinguiendo—murmuro ahora tomando nuevamente sus manos entre las suyas.

Marinette dejo salir el aire lentamente de sus pulmones mientras lo miraba con tristeza.

Amiga, solo una amiga. Pero era normal ella haría exactamente lo mismo si la vida de Alya o Nino estuvieran en peligro.

Sin emabargo, aun así…

Dolía.

—Adrien, no sabes lo que implica hacer el enlace—dijo desesperada, porque sabía que no dudaría mucho tiempo, esos ojos esmeraldas era su perdición. Tampoco quería darle más carga de culpa, él era demasiado bueno y gentil.

—Se una gran parte gracias a Tikki—dijo con una leve sonrisa antes de enseriarse nuevamente—¿Harás el enlace conmigo?

El corazón de Marinette latió desbocado.

¿Cuántas veces había soñado escuchar esas palabras de su parte?

Aunque en esta realidad sea por algo muy distinto...

—P-Pero aun tienes varios meses para pensarlo—dijo repentinamente nerviosa.

Pero él negó suavemente.

—Si puedo ahorrarte un día horrible de sufrimiento, entonces quiero hacerlo lo más pronto posible. No necesito pensarlo más—dijo seguro de sí mismo.

Marinette dejo caer sus hombros derrotada, nunca había pensado que sería tan fácil convercerla.

Claro, nunca se espero que el amor de su vida le estaría prácticamente rogante que hicieran el ritual con sus manos aferradas a las de ella.

Solo si las cosas fueran un tanto diferentes… realmente estaría chillando de felicidad.

—Está bien—murmuro y casi se ahoga con su saliva al ver la sonrisa deslumbrante que le dedico.

Adrien podría morir del alivio. Claro, también seguía algo confuso por toda esa situación. Y el ritual le daba tanto como curiosidad como algo de temor, pero confiaba plenamente en ella.

—Yo deberé preparar lo que necesitare. Tikki podrá ayudarme…—pero fue interrumpida por la horrible toz. Rápidamente hizo que Adrien la soltara para cubrirse la boca.

El chico la observo preocupado sin saber exactamente qué hacer. Poso su mano en su espalda y dio masajes leves esperando que se le pasara. Odiaba verla así, su pequeño cuerpo se estremecía y su rostro adquiría un tono aun mas rojizo.

Y las pequeñas manchas de sangre…

Era lo peor.

—Recuéstate Marinette, debes descansar un buen rato—le dijo preocupado cuando el ataque de toz paso.

Ella asintió un poco más débil mientras dejaba que Adrien la ayudaba a recostarse en la suavidad de la cama. Esa toz la dejaba agotada, adolorida y con un horrible sabor metálico en la boca.

No necesitaba ver su mano para confirmar que había sangre manchando su piel.

Adrien observo cómo casi inmediatamente ella se quedo dormida. Una gotas de sudor perlaban su frente y su respiración se veía algo forzada.

Cada vez estaba más y más debilitada y solo podía conversar con ella en intervalos cortos.

Se paso una mano por el cabello mientras tomaba asiento nuevamente en la silla a un lado de la cama.

No sabía si el tal ritual podrían hacerlo cuando despertara, o tenía que preparar muchas cosas para hacerlo.

Estaba nervioso.

Sin embargo, creía que era completamente normal, enlazaría su alma con Marinette sin vuelta atrás. Y solo después de hacerlo comprendería realmente el significado de eso.

—Adrien…

Él giro su rostro hacia la pequeña vocecilla.

No se sorprendió ver a la Kwami acercarse un poco insegura y preocupada.

Él le sonrió ligeramente.

—Ella acepto.

Tikki lo miro sorprendida antes de sonreír ampliamente, con sus ojitos brillosos de agradecimiento. Ella no dudo en acercarse y depositar un suave y dulce beso en la mejilla del rubio.

—Gracias Adrien. Me alegra inmensamente que estés aquí—dijo sinceramente, para después mirar a una Marinette durmiente—Se que está agotada y le será difícil hacer el ritual. Pero una vez hecho todo comenzara a mejorar poco a poco—murmuro con una sonrisa—Voy a ir a preparar lo que pueda. Tú quédate con ella—dijo con una sonrisa, claramente aliviada.

Observo como la pequeña mariquita desapareció al traspasar la puerta mágicamente.

No pudo evitar sonreír un poco, era curioso lo rápido que podía encariñarse con Tikki. Que a pesar que cuando se conocieron era un poco desconfiada, era una pequeña muy dulce y amigable que solo quería proteger a Marinette con todo su corazón.

Aun le parecía un poco extraño ver y hablar con una criatura así, pero sentía que se estaba acostumbrando más rápido de que lo que pensaba.

Sus ojos verdes se posaron nuevamente en la dulce chica que por años fue su amiga más cercana.

Marinette siempre estuvo allí, apoyándolo en algún recital de piano, en la primera gran discusión que tuvo con su padre, en navidad donde la soledad y la falta de su madre lo atormentaba mucho más.

Siempre a su lado.

Poso sus dedos bajo la manta, buscando nuevamente el contacto de su delicada mano y entrelazo sus dedos sin poderlo evitar, con un poderoso sentimiento en su pecho que no supo reconocer más que un gran cariño.

O eso creía.

'

'

Él trago nervioso mientras intentaba por todo los medios quedarse quieto a pesar que tenía unas ganas terribles de moverse.

Sus ojos estaban fijos en la chica que tenía en frente.

Marinette estaba de pie, con su cabello suelto y su pijama de color azul. Ella tenía los ojos cerrados mientras sus labios se movían como si estuviera susurrándole al viento.

El fresco de la noche hizo que sus bellos atrás de su nuca se erizaran.

Ambos permaneciendo en el balcón del departamento de las hermanas y que por suerte no estaba protegido con un hechizo para evitar curiosos ajenos.

Aunque ya esa noche era Halloween, desgraciadamente no pudieron hacer el ritual el día anterior porque la condición de la franco-china no había permitido que se levantara de la cama. Ahora solo tenían una pequeña oportunidad, un diminuto lapsus de tiempo donde la luna a lo alto del cielo podía brindarle un poco de fuerza antes de que la magia en ella volviera a derrumbarla.

Tikki se encontraba flotando encima de la cabeza de la joven, igualmente con sus ojitos cerrados en una alta concentración.

Un rico aroma perfumado los rodeaba, productos de los inciensos que había colado antes.

En el suelo había sido dibujado un intrincado símbolo en tiza blanca y verde, un círculo donde ambos estaban parados.

Pero lo más inusual eran las velas que los rodeaba y que permanecían suspendidas en el aire. Estas eran siete de diferentes colores, que los iluminaba dándole un aspecto demasiado irreal, como salido de una película.

Estaba completamente exhausto, porque la noche anterior no había pegado ojo alguno por la preocupación a pesar que la Kwami le había sugerido que descansara.

Hasta le había preguntado a Felix como Bridgette había aceptado hacer el ritual, pero él solamente le había dedicado una mirada inexpresiva antes de que sus ojos volvieran a la calle tras del volante.

No supo cómo interpretar eso.

Sin embargo, le aliviaba el hecho que ambas hermanas tendrían nuevamente una segunda oportunidad.

—Adrien.

Él se sobresalto al escuchar el suave susurro de Marinette que ahora los miraba con sus ojos entreabiertos.

Su estado aun seguía siendo delicado, sus mejillas permanecían rojizas y el cansancio era demasiado notorio, aun así permanecía en pie con toda la fuerza de voluntad.

Él trago hondo antes de hablar.

—Estoy listo.

Ella asintió lentamente. Levanto una de sus manos con la palma hacia arriba donde un anillo plateado dio un ligero destello bajo la luz de las velas.

—Toda bruja necesita a un compañero—comenzó hablar ella con voz suave—Hoy necesito tu esencia felina para ayudarme—dio un paso en frente donde ahora quedo a una corta distancia de él—Compartirás mi magia y nuestras almas serán enlazadas…

Adrien observo fijamente cada unos de sus movimientos, pero en un punto se apresuro a sostenerla del brazo cuando ella se tambaleo un poco.

—Estoy bien—respondió Marinette con una sonrisa posando su mano libre en la de él para que la soltara después de recuperar el equilibrio en sí misma.

Él solamente asintió, aunque en su mirada esmeralda se deslumbraba la vacilación.

—Adrien Agreste, te pido por favor que seas mi compañero… mi fiel gato negro—con una seña pidió que alzara su mano y el rubio así lo hizo sin dudar.

Marinette tomo su muñeca y con lentitud coloco el anillo plateado en su dedo anular soltándolo segundos después.

Él ahogo una exclamación de sorpresa al ver como el anillo se tornaba de color negro, y en el círculo del centro aparecía una huella de gato en verde.

Una rara sensación recorrió du cuerpo, algo sutil pero que le hizo erizar el cabello.

—Nunca debes quitarte este anillo, porque si lo haces… será la perdición para mí—dijo ella con una sonrisa triste.

—Nunca lo haré, Marinette. Te lo prometo.

Ahora su sonrisa se volvió un poco más amplia y brillante.

—Ahora repite las palabras que te enseñe—hablo la Kwami.

Pero antes que el joven siquiera pudiera abrir la boca, la chica lo interrumpió.

—Y después de eso debes darme un beso, para sellar la promesa de fidelidad.

Adrien parpadeo, y un rubor se apodero rápidamente sus mejillas acelerando también su corazon.

—¿Un beso?

Marinette entorno la mirada confundida, pero al comprender ella también se sonrojo furiosamente.

—E-El beso puede ser en cualquier parte. En la mejilla o en la frente—explico ella rápidamente un poco nerviosa alzando las manos.

Él dejo salir el aire lentamente de sus pulmones. Ahora que lo pensaba mejor besarla en los labios no parecía tan mala idea…

Negó revolviendo sus cabellos rubios antes ese escandaloso y repentino pensamiento.

Carraspeo suavemente recuperando la compostura.

—Marinette Dupain-Cheng, hoy sere tu fiel compañero felino—mientras hablaba tomo la mano de la joven que lo veía con sus expresivos ojos azules. La calidez de sus dedos lo hacían sentirse sumamente en paz—Te daré mi apoyo en todo momento. Y aunque mi esencia esta enlazada ahora, sigo teniendo un alma salvaje. No eres mi dueña, si no, mi compañera—y tras decir eso, se inclino con una perfecta reverencia y beso sus nudillos observándola en todo momento.

Ella no pudo evitar sonreír con cariño, ignorando como las llamas de las velas crecían enormemente hasta apagarse poco a poco y solo dejar un ligero humo.

—Gracias—murmuro ella procurando que la suave textura de sus labios en su piel no le hiciera perder la cabeza.

—No hay de qué.

Y domado por un fuerte impulso, la jalo hasta tenerla entre sus brazos, escuchando el ligero jadeo de sorpresa de ella. Enterró su nariz en su cuello mientras sus brazos rodeaban su estrecha cintura, donde cada centímetro de su cuerpo se amoldaba perfectamente al suyo.

Era una sensación demasiado agradable.

Sobre todo cuando ella tímidamente lo abrazo de vuelta posando su barbilla en su hombro suspirando suavemente.

—Vamos para que descanses—murmuro él renuente a soltarla.

Y antes de que dijera nada, la alzo en brazos.

—A-Adrien—balbuceo avergonzada aferrándose a su cuello.

—Te llevo como a una princesa—dijo guiñando coquetamente un ojo.

Él se volvió a ruborizar, no esperando esa reacción de sí mismo.

¿Qué le pasaba?

De repente se oyó la suave risa de Tikki.

—Notaras un par de cambios en ti que quizás estaban ocultos—dijo la Kwami con una gran sonrisa.

—Serán sutiles, y no te preocupes. Ninguno de ellos podrán perjudicarte—se apresuro decir Marinette algo nerviosa.

Adrien no supo que contestar, solo se dedico a llevar a la chica de regreso nuevamente a su habitación.

Y conforme caminaba notaba como ella soltaba un nuevo suspiro pero más pesado y cansado, apoyando su cabeza en su hombro.

—¿Marinette?—pregunto preocupado.

—Es la luna… al ocultarse, las fuerzas la abandonan. A pesar que ya se hizo el ritual, el cambio no será inmediato en su magia y seguirá afectándola el resto de la noche—dijo flotando aun lado de ellos—Pero por lo menos no tan grave como lo sería sin el enlace.

Adrien frunció el ceño mientras la depositaba cuidadosamente en su cama.

—Uh… ¿Y Bridgette?—pregunto Marinette con voz apagada abriendo apenas los ojos.

Él se rasco la nuca observando la cama vacía.

—Me parece que Felix la secuestro.

—Lo más seguro es que querían privacidad para hacer el ritual—volvió hablar Tikki—Es algo delicado e intimo cuando dos almas se unen, así que es normal.

—Solo espero que Bri esté bien—murmuro la franco-china volviendo a cerrar los ojos.

—Adrien, ¿Puedes quedarte con ella por esta noche?

El rubio observo a la mariquita con sorpresa.

—Como compañero, podrás ayudarla ahora con su estado. Si estas junto a ella será más fácil que aquella magia inestable que le está haciendo daño deje su sistema.

—Bueno, no era como si pudiera dejarla sola—dijo con una sonrisa algo ansiosa.

Tikki le correspondió la sonrisa.

—Ponte cómodo y llámame si necesitas algo.

Y con eso la Kwami fue a recoger las velas que habían quedado solitariamente en el balcón.

Adrien suspiro lentamente mientras veía a Marinette, ella tenía la respiración un poco forzada, pero aun así eso no le impidió dormir.

—Todo saldrá bien—se dijo así mismo mientras se quitaba los zapatos, no sabía si era buena idea dormir con ella. Pero le daba temor quedarse en la cama libre y que ella lo necesitara y no darse cuenta de ello.

Por un momento se quedo observando el anillo en su mano derecha, aquel que indicaba que había enlazado su alma.

Se sentía un poco extraño, pero nada del otro mundo.

Solo esperaba que con eso la salud de ella comenzara a mejorar.

'

'

Estaba tan cómodo, su sueño era extrañamente relajando y lo embriagaba un estupendo aroma a galletas.

No pudo evitar aspirar más hondo, sintiéndose extasiado por esa fragancia que le llenaba los pulmones. Sus brazos apretaron más firmemente su cuerpo pequeño y delgado, con esa calidez traspasando sus ropas.

Los parpados los sentía sumamente pesados, pero logro abrirlos un poco. Encontrando que tenía su nariz enterrada entre el valle de sus suaves senos.

Debía escandalizarse, pero era un sueño más y estaba totalmente en paz y a gusto como para moverse.

Además que podían sentir sus delicados dedos femeninos en su cabello, masajeando en una exquisita caricia. También sintió una extraña vibración que comenzaba a expandirse desde su pecho, como si fuera un sutil ronroneo, pero simplemente no le prestó atención.

—Marinette…—murmuro con voz ronca estrechándola un poco mas entre sus brazos estando ambos de costado sobre la cama.

Se sentía jodidamente bien, algo cálido le invadía el pecho.

Sin embargo, algo le faltaba.

Antes de que se diera cuenta, sus labios estaba posados a la piel pálida de su cuello, y de esos dulces labios pudo oír varios suspiros al tiempo que las caricias en su cabello continuaban.

Siguió subiendo por toda su cremosa piel, deslizando su lengua húmeda y mordiendo levemente hasta alcanzar su objetivo principal.

Cerró los ojos en el instante en que sus propios labios tocaron los de ellas, domado por una curiosidad de saber cuál era su sabor.

Eran tan suaves que tuvo que contener un suspiro. Los sintió separarse ligeramente así que aprovecho la oportunidad para saborear el interior de su boca que sabia a fresas.

El roce intimo de sus lenguas lo hizo moverse, recortarla suavemente mientras que el quedaba encima con sus brazos enroscados en su cintura estrecha, y las manos de ella entre su cabello y su cuello mientras se comían los labios con un hambre lenta y apasionada, empujando levemente sus caderas con las de ella en un intenso movimiento que la arrancaba sensaciones placenteras.

Sin lugar a dudas era la mejor sensación que había experimentado en su vida.

No supo por cuánto tiempo duraron así, pero tampoco le importaba.

Nuevamente su boca descendió hasta su cuello donde mordió un poco mas fuerte, arrancándole un suspiro y que su espalda se arqueara provocativamente.

—My princess—ronroneo acariciando la piel rojiza con su nariz.

Y no supo que paso después.

Cuando despertó se sentía realmente aturdido.

Gruño por lo bajo llevando su mano a su cabeza sin querer abrir los ojos por la iluminación de la habitación.

Lo único que quería en ese instante era seguir durmiendo como en la madrugada.

Pero ni modo, abrió los ojos parpadeando un poco para acostumbrarse a la claridad. Enfocando primero el techo del cuarto.

Sin embargo un ligero peso en su pecho y la sensación de que alguien lo observaba lo insto a mirar rápidamente hacia abajo.

Quedo mudo de la impresión.

Había un pequeño ser del casi del mismo tamaño y proporción que Tikki, pero este era completamente negro con unos vibrantes ojos verdes, tenia orejas y cola de gato con unos encantadores bigotes.

Y se encontraba sentado en su pecho mirándolo con curiosidad.

—Y yo que pensaba que el dormilón iba hacer yo.

La voz de ese pequeño ser aun no lo saco de su estupor.

¿Qué rayos?

Escucho una suave risa proveniente de la puerta, alzo la mirada encontrándose con Marinette que tenía una taza humeante entre sus manos apoyándose en el marco de la puerta.

—Veo que ya lo conociste—dijo ella dulcemente con Tikki sentada en su hombro.

Él parpadeo aun bastante confundido.

—No entiendo… ¿Qué es esto?

—"Esto" tiene nombre, chico—comento el gato bostezando y recostándose en su pecho perezosamente—Me llamo Plagg.

—¿Qué?

—Plagg es un Kwami también, es la representación física de tu esencia felina—explico Tikki con una sonrisa.

El rubio abrió y cerró la boca aun incrédulo sin saber que decir.

—Tengo hambre—dijo de pronto el Kwami negro ahora flotando en el aire viendo en todas direcciones curioso—¿No hay un poco de queso por aquí?—pregunto mirándolo con su cabecita ladeada.

—Creo que hay un poco de camembert en la cocina. Ven te daré un poco—dijo la mariquita que se acerco volando hasta Plagg y le tomo la pata.

El gato sonrió ampliamente dando a relucir sus colmillitos.

—Creo que tú y yo nos llevaremos muy bien—ronroneo dejándose guiar muy entusiasmado.

Marinette rio por lo bajo viendo a ambos seres desaparecer tras la puerta.

—Uh… supongo que debo acostumbrarme a él—dijo Adrien sentándose en la cama—Aunque que le preste más atención a un queso que conocerme da mucho que decir—dijo con una media sonrisa viendo a la chica.

Ella se veía mucho mejor, aunque seguía estando aun muy pálida y el tono bajo de sus ojos no desapareció, por lo menos tenía la suficiente fuerza para permanecer de pie.

—¿Cómo dormiste?—pregunto con una pequeña sonrisa.

¿Qué como durmió?

Pues extraordinariamente bien.

A su mente acudió la imagen y la sensación de aquellos labios moviéndose al compas de los suyos.

Él abrió ampliamente los ojos mientras su rostro lo sintió repentinamente caliente.

Oh mierda.

Todo eso fue un sueño

¿Verdad?

—¿Adrien, estas bien?—pregunto la chica preocupada.

—Eh si, si. No te preocupes—dijo nervioso rezando de que de verdad haya sido un sueño.

Pero esas sensaciones demasiado vividas y el sonrojo claramente en las mejillas de su amiga sugerían otra cosa.

'

'

—¿Te sientes mejor, Marinette?

La chica dio a otro sorbo al preparado dulce de hierbas mientras sus ojos estaban fijos a la puerta.

—Supongo que sí—logro decir mientras se acomodaba en el borde de su cama.

—¿Por qué le mentiste a Adrien?—pregunto Tikki un poco confusa.

La franco-china le dedico una mirada angustiada y nerviosa mientras sus mejillas se coloreaban.

—Es mejor que crea que fue un simple sueño. Simplemente no deseo que se sienta incomodo, sobre todo después de hacer el enlace—murmuro con un ligero suspiro.

—Pero no es tu culpa, fue el impulso de tener sus almas conectadas, y necesitabas tanto de su energía que todo se volvió más… intimo—comento la Kwami con una sonrisa comprensiva.

—Por eso mismo, Tikki. Fue mi magia y mis emociones que lo llevaron a reaccionar de esa manera—de solo recordar como se había aferrado a ella, su cuerpo caliente y sus labios picantes y suaves, la hacían estremecer.

Él se había comportado casi como un gato genuino. Sabía que debía sentirse avergonzada de que prácticamente haya restregado su nariz contra sus pechos mientras ronroneaba, pero simplemente no pudo detenerlo, fue una sensación demasiado intensa y que mando electricidad a sus terminaciones nerviosas.

Una genuina conexión.

Y definitivamente la había hecho mejorar aunque sea un poco.

—Recuerda que en un momento a otro se dará cuenta de lo que sientes. No podrás esconderlo demasiado tiempo, ya sabes cómo es la conexión a veces.

Marinette suspiro pesadamente con sus hombros caídos y la taza caliente olvidada entre sus manos.

—Lo sé. Lo único que me queda es mantener a raya mis emociones, no sentir demasiado amor por él hasta que se me ocurra una buena explicación para no perder su amistad—dijo con tristeza.

—Aun sigo insistiendo que debiste mencionarlo antes, Marinette.

—A veces pienso lo mismo, pero me da tanto miedo…

—Se positiva. Sobre todo cuando él estará aquí unos días.

Ella casi gimió.

Por fortuna Adrien se había marchado por un rato para buscar algo de ropa y su mochila con los cuadernos de la universidad junto con su nuevo compañero. Plagg parecía un gato demasiado curioso y glotón, pero se notaba que no le iban acostar formar un buen vínculo de amistad como ella con su Kwami.

—Si yo estoy en este dilema, no quiero imaginarme como estara Bridgette—dijo con una ligera mueca.

Tikki se rio nerviosa.

—Por lo que te ha dicho por mensajes todo va sospechosamente bien. Y Adrien aseguro que a pesar que Felix es un poco… tosco, se preocupa mucho por ella a su manera.

—Aun así siento que nos hemos metido en un gran lió—murmuro colocando distraídamente un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja.

—Solo el tiempo lo dirá. Por ahora me alegra inmensamente que tengan una nueva oportunidad gracias a ellos—dijo mas contenta, y a Marinette se le contagio la sonrisa.

Aunque aun así un lado de ella seguía tenían un profundo temor de que Adrien descubriera sus sentimientos.

Los siguientes días pasaron relativamente bien. A pesar que ella creía que la tensión iba hacer demasiado, se sorprendió mucho al ver que todo iba naturalmente. Las risas y las bromas seguían allí, mientras comían o veían un poco de tv.

Lo único era que su carácter se había vuelto un poco más relajado, con más soltura y hasta un poco más coqueto a veces. Pero eso solamente lo atribuía a su esencia felina.

Y siendo sincera consigo misma le agradaba, es como si dejara salir un poco de esa personalidad que sabía que tenía escondida, pero para ser siempre el chico recto y educado nunca la había dejado salir a la luz.

Ahora Bridgette estaba de vuelta con ella después de todo aquello, ya que ambas mejoraron rápidamente con su salud. Solo quedaron como si una mala gripe hubiera pasado fugazmente por su cuerpo, dejándolas aun un poco débiles pero lo suficientemente bien para seguir con sus clases, ya que habían perdido muchas horas de estudio.

Si tan solo las cosas permanecieran así todo sería realmente perfecto. Podía vivir con sus sentimientos a raya, y que ojala él sintiera emociones menores del enlace cuando eso ocurriera o que simplemente lo confundiera con amor de amigos.

Seguía siendo duro tener un amor no correspondido, sin contar que soñaba día y noche con ese beso tan especial.

—¡Marinette!

La joven se sobresalto antes de mirar confundida a su hermana.

—Te he preguntado tres veces si este vestido combina con los zapatos—dijo con reproche.

Marinette parpadeo a su gemela, que tenía un hermoso vestido color celeste de mangas largas pero dejando los hombros descubiertos y con un muy ligero escote en V, que se cernía a su cintura y tenía una caída lisa y suave hasta las rodillas. Y su cabello estaba suelto cayendo en hondas hasta su espalda, con una pequeña flor blanca como adorno.

—Ehmm… creo que las sandalias de tacón bajo y plateado están bien—murmuro volviendo su vista al espejo donde se había quedado pensativa viendo su reflejo minutos antes.

Bridgette negó suavemente antes de suspirar, con un ligero movimiento de su mano las zapatillas negras volvieron a su sitio quedándose con las plateadas.

—Todo va a salir bien, no te preocupes—dijo con una sonrisa alentadora acercándose a la joven.

—Estoy seguro que eso pasara, Adrien hace su propia magia con el piano. Pero lo que me preocupa realmente es otra cosa—mientras hablaba se coloco un poco de brillo a sus labios.

—Ha pasado casi un mes desde el enlace—dijo Brigdgete ladeando la cabeza pensativa—Y hasta ahora no han descubierto lo que sentimos por ellos—murmuro con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas—Creo que podemos hacer esto sin accidentes.

Marinette bufo levemente antes de mirarla a través del espejo.

—No creas que no te he escuchado llorar durante estas últimas noches, Bri.

—E-Es complicado—balbuceo nerviosa.

—Solo ten en cuenta que sin querer él puede sentirlo—dijo preocupada.

 _Si es que no lo ha sentido ya…_

Pensó para sí misma, ya que en la universidad había visto a Felix demasiado tenso, distraído y mas gruñón de lo normal últimamente.

—Bueno basta—dijo Bridgette con las manos en las caderas y decidida—Hoy es una gran noche para Adrien y como amigas vamos apoyarlo. Y no vamos a pensar en emociones tontas—dijo alzando la barbilla con una sonrisa.

Marinette no pudo evitar sonreír viendo la confianza de su gemela, aunque sabía que muy en el fondo estaba tan asustada como ella misma.

—Vale, lo vamos apoyar—susurro viéndose en el espejo. Estaba satisfecha con el resultado de su ligero maquillaje y la elección de ropa.

Esa noche Adrien tocaría el piano para cientos de personas abriendo y cerrando un gran evento de caridad, donde famosos artistas estrían presentes. Ese había sido su segundo sueño desde que descubrió que era lo que le gustaba de tantas asignaciones extracurriculares que su padre le impuso desde joven. Tocaba desde que lo conoció y aparte de la carrera en la universidad, esta era su pasión y le encantaba que pudiera perseguir su sueño.

—Tikki, Ikkit ¡Nos vamos!—llamo su hermana a las Kwamis, que aparecieron muy emocionadas.

—¿Listas?—pregunto Marinette al ver el entusiasmo de las pequeñas criaturas.

Las mariquitas asintieron antes de ocultarse en el bolso de cada una.

Adrien también las había invitado al evento ya que se habían convertido en buenos amigos.

—Bueno aquí vamos—dijo tomando valor antes de salir del departamento.

Las hermanas esperaron pacientemente justo en frente del apartamento a que el chofer que había mencionado Adrien las pasara buscando. Sin embargo, Bridgette se puso repentinamente tensa cuando un auto lujoso y familiar se detuvo frente a ellas.

—Marinette… lo siento, pero voy a matar a tu gato—susurro tragando hondo mas pálida de lo normal cuando la ventanilla oscura del lado del copiloto bajo, mostrando a Felix Ballenger elegantemente vestido tras del volante.

Los labios de Marinette se fruncieron viendo a su gemela con una mueca.

No sabía con detalles lo que sucedió entre ellos, pero sabía que su hermana estaba muy afectada y el rubio estaba más gruñón de lo normal con su mirada gélida perforando a la pobre Bridgette.

Con un lento suspiro y un movimiento de su mano, abrió la puerta trasera del auto, entrando momentos después saludando brevemente con la cabeza. Ahogando una sonrisa cuando el Kwami de Felix estaba por todo el tablero del auto tocando botones riendo traviesamente mientras este lo ignoraba eficazmente.

Bridgette estaba a punto de entrar también junto a ella cuando la voz profunda y fría de él la detuvo.

—Al frente.

La aludida parpadeo confundida mirando aquellos ojos azul grisáceos, mientras Marinette se movía algo incomoda por la tremenda tensión que había en el aire.

Su hermana iba a replicar abriendo los labios, pero decidió cerrarla al último segundo al mismo tiempo que retrocedía y le dedicaba una mirada a ella de lo mas incrédula, compartiendo su confusión. Bridgette obedeció instalándose en el asiento del copiloto, pretendiendo normalidad.

Aunque el rubio no aparto los ojos de ella y tampoco puso el auto en marcha. Más bien la examino por un par de segundos antes de que volviera hablar.

—El cinturón—dijo arqueando una sola ceja dorada.

Marinette ladeo la cabeza confundida, apostando que las Kwamis estarían igual. El comportamiento era muy extraño, algo sobre protector... y Bridgette volvió a obedecer con dedos temblorosos mirando todo el tiempo al frente. Hasta se le había olvidado usar la magia para hacer la tarea mucho más fácil.

¿Qué pasaba entre ellos?

La joven de cabellera larga solo se relajo un poco cuando el pequeño gato negro le sonrió ampliamente antes de acurrucarse en su regazo.

Las cejas de Marinette se dispararon hacia arriba cuando creyó oír un bajo gruñido proveniente de Felix antes de poner el auto en marcha con un rechinar de llantas que le produjo más de un infarto por el brusco movimiento.

Vio de reojo donde Tikki había presenciado toda la escena y esta solamente se encogió de hombros tan confundida como ella misma.

El viaje fue un tanto extraño, diría hasta incomodo, pero hasta ella misma se perdió en sus pensamientos.

No podía evitar sentirse un poco nerviosa, aun tenía miedo que sus emociones demasiado abrumadoras se filtraran hasta él. Pero con una respiración pausada se obligo a relajarse como todos esos días.

Ojala existiera un hechizo para sellar sus sentimientos. Sin embargo, igualmente no valdría la pena porque él era su compañero felino.

No pudo evitar sonrojarse ante ese pensamiento.

Aun le costaba creer que de verdad Adrien fuera su querido gato en todo el sentido de la palabra.

Afortunadamente llegaron al lujoso lugar antes de que su mente conjurara el beso y liarse aun más.

Se bajo del auto casi al mismo tiempo que su hermana, y no pudieron evitar lanzarse una mirada algo tensa con sonrisa nerviosa, cada una por sus propias razones, aunque no demasiado diferentes entre sí.

El sitio era un enorme y famoso teatro, donde solo personas de buena posición social podía permitirse ir. Era precioso y muy iluminado, con una alfombra de terciopelo, donde guardias impecablemente vestidos pasaban lista totalmente exclusiva.

Felix las condujo sin problemas al interior del edificio. Marinette no pudo evitar sentirse un poco cohibida, ya que su ropa era poca cosa comparada con los elegantes y brillantes vestidos de las damas con sus intrincados peinados… por la tensión en los hombros de su hermana, ella pensaba exactamente lo mismo.

Aun así no se permitió bajar la mirada apenada, ya que esos vestidos lo habían confeccionado ellas mismas, y estaban muy orgullosas de su trabajo.

Tomaron asiento en la primera fila, donde Gabriel Agreste ocupaba un lugar. Ambas le dieron un breve saludo y este simplemente hizo un gesto con la cabeza.

Un silbido las hizo girarse, y rieron suavemente cuando un grupo familiar la saludaron.

Alya se encontraban unos puestos mucho más atrás con una gran sonrisa junto con Nino y el resto del grupo de amigos.

Recordaba haber escuchado de Adrien que se había sentido muy mal porque no había conseguido puestos en primera fila para todos, pero Nino le dijo tranquilamente que no había problema, que estaban satisfecho de poder asistir a tan importante evento exclusivo. Y los demás estuvieron de acuerdo.

Ya en sus lugares (Primero estaba Gabriel, luego Felix, Bridgette y de ultima ella), espero nerviosamente a que comenzara. Por lo que tenía entendido Adrien debía iniciar la apertura y también finalizarla y esperaba que no estuviera demasiado ansioso (Como ella). Aunque lo dudaba, estaba muy entusiasmado cuando se lo había comentado, invitándola casi inmediatamente.

De repente su corazón salto en su pecho cuando el gran telón se alzo para dejar a la vista un hermoso piano de cola junto su taburete.

Se quedo sin aliento cuando Adrien apareció con un impecable traje negro que le quedaba simplemente perfecto. Su cabello rubio estaba adecuadamente peinado, y sus ojos verdes brillaban con confianza, muy reflejado en su andar.

Él tomo asiento, donde posteriormente poso sus dedos en las teclas antes de cerrar los ojos y dejar salir el aire muy lentamente de sus pulmones.

El silencio le ponía los nervios de punta a Marinette, muy atenta a cada uno de sus movimientos.

Y cuando comenzó a tocar…

Cielos, juro que casi se derrite en su asiento.

Sus dedos danzaban armoniosamente en las teclas, produciendo una melodía fuerte, fascinante y que se colaba en su corazón sin problemas. Y conforme avanzaba no pudo evitar sentirse orgullosa y tremendamente feliz por él, ya que se podía deslumbrar su genuina sonrisa mientras tocaba.

Miro de reojo a las personas a su alrededor y sonrió para sí misma cuando vio al mismo Gabriel Agreste con la esquina de su labio curvado hacia arriba en una diminuta sonrisa con sus ojos azules algo brillantes, y no por nada. Si mal no recordaba esa melodía la había compuesto Adrien cuando niño para su madre.

Cuando finalizo, los aplausos no se hicieron esperar llenando la sala de eco.

Ellas se rieron cuando escucharon los silbidos de virotes de Claude y los demás ocasionando que Gabriel arqueara una ceja y Felix simplemente se frotara la cien con los dedos murmurando que no los conocía.

Adrien se levanto de su puesto para dar una impecable reverencia y retirarse con un saludo después de que el presentador anunciara las donaciones.

Cuando se dio lugar el intermedio todos se reunieron a las afueras para charlar un poco, y pudo decir que hasta Bridgette se relajo un poco, ya que Felix prefirió quedarse con Grabiel adentro.

—Vaya, chica cuando lo escuche tocar estaba que le lanzaba mis bragas. Fue simplemente hermoso—dijo Alya con una sonrisa de aprobación, causando que las gemelas se sonrojaran un poco.

—¡Nena!

La peli roja rodo los ojos ante el gemido teatral de su novio, y una sonrisa sarcástica floreció en sus labios.

—Las cosas como son, bebe.

—Yo la apoyo—comento Allegra con una pequeña risa.

—Entonces debo inscribirme en clases de piano—le dijo Claude a Allan que solo pudo negar suavemente en desaprobación—¿Qué? No es mala idea.

Todos se rieron por su comentario.

—No te preocupes, Marinette. Adrien es solo tuyo—dijo guiñando un ojo.

La chica en cuestión se puso roja como una cereza mientras su hermana ahogaba una carcajada.

Si tan solo supieran la verdad…

—Chicos, creo que van a comenzar—dijo Allan observando como todos volvían a entrar.

—Lástima que no pudimos saludar a Adrien—murmuro Nino con un suspiro mientras caminaban de vuelta al interior.

—Si mal no me equivoco, vi a Grabiel dirigirse a su camerino—respondió Bridgette tanteando su barbilla pensativa.

Marinette esperaba que no hubiera inconvenientes y solo fuera simplemente a expresar su orgullo de padre.

Cada uno fue a su respectivo asiento. Y para cuando las gemelas estaban cómodamente en sus lugares, ya Gabriel y Felix estaban allí.

Y mientras esperaban, poso suavemente su mano en la de su hermana para reconfortarla, y Bridgette le dio una tímida sonrisa. Sabia de ante mano que estaba aun tensa por estar al lado del rubio, pero aun así tenía todo su apoyo por lo que restaba de la noche.

Finalmente el telón se abrió después de que todas las donaciones fueran un éxito total, y ahora Adrien Agreste se presentaba nuevamente para cerrar el evento con una nueva canción.

No pudo evitar sentirse nuevamente emocionada, como si fuera la primera vez que lo oiga tocar. Pero era algo maravillo ver como disfrutaba enteramente de lo que hacía.

Él tomo asiento en frente del piano, con una postura perfecta posando sus dedos en las teclas.

Pero justo antes que comenzara a tocar alzo un poco la vista para mirarla de reojo.

La boca de Marinette se seco completamente al mismo tiempo que veía como sus labios se movían diciéndole ' _Para ti, My lady'_

Y que misteriosamente nadie pareció percatarse.

Definitivamente eso le hizo alterar su pulso mientras sus ojos se abrían ampliamente.

Y cuando comenzó a tocar, pensó que iba a desfallecer. Esta melodía era muy diferente a la otra, los sentimientos que expresaban eran hermosos y cargados de un enorme cariño que le hacían temblar, ocasionando que a su corazón le saliera alas queriendo salir de su pecho para ir a su encuentro.

Llevo una mano a sus labios temblorosos. La pasión con que tocaba la dejaban completamente sin palabras, se notaba mucho el esfuerzo con que había practicado. Y por la reacción de las personas a su alrededor que tenían lagrimas en los ojos, se había ganado los corazones de todos ellos.

Su corazón latió de prisa cuando una de aquellas melodías la envolvió. Y todo ese orgullo y amor que sentía por él comenzó a desbordarse.

—Marinette…

No escucho el susurro de advertencia que le lanzo Tikki desde su bolso. Su completa atención estaba en él.

Lo amaba terriblemente, y no podía engañarse a sí misma y pretender que esos sentimientos podrían menguar alguna vez.

Estaba muy equivocada.

Pero algo extraño sucedió cuando la canción termino. Frunció el ceño al ver a Adrien repentinamente tenso y con la respiración un poco acelerada, como si hubiera gastado todas sus energías.

Parpadeo confusa al verlo, poniéndose de pie al igual que el resto de las personas cuando reventaron en aplausos eufóricos.

Y cuando él se puso de pie enfrentando al público, mirando directamente hacia ella con los sus ojos dilatados y sus labios entreabiertos de la impresión, lo supo.

Adrien había descubiertos sus sentimientos.

Un jadeo angustiado broto de sus labios llevando la mano a su pecho mientras miraba esos ojos esmeraldas que parecían estar en una especie de shock poco consciente de lo que lo rodeaba.

Había sido estúpida dejándose llevar por aquella melodia.

—¿Marinette?

El suave llamado de su hermana la trajo de golpe a la realidad, ella la miraba preocupada mientras seguía aplaudiendo.

—Yo… yo tengo que irme, Bri—dijo ansiosa y a punto de quebrarse.

A su gemela no le dio tiempo a responder cuando prácticamente huyo de la escena con dificultad pasando por toda esa gente que apenas era consciente de su presencia. Las lágrimas comenzaron a quemar sus ojos cuando se vio libre en el pasillo caminando apresuradamente hacia la salida, sujetando con fuerza su bolso sintiendo un dolor profundo en su pecho.

Lo había arruinado.

'

'

Por un momento Adrien creyó que estuvo a punto de equivocarse en una nota cuando algo muy poderoso golpeo su pecho.

Una emoción tan viva que lo quemo.

Un sentimiento de amor que calentó cada una de sus extremidades que pasaban como hondas a través de su cuerpo. Dejándolo completamente sin aire y apenas logrando terminar la canción.

Por puro impulso busco aquellos ojos azules, y supo instantáneamente que esos sentimientos que quemaban tan fervientemente a través de él eran suyos.

Era un amor completamente distinto al que estaba acostumbrado.

Parecía el mismo que sus padres se habían profetizado.

La expresión de ella se volvió pálida y algo parecida al pánico.

Cuando la vio por primera vez esa noche pensó que estaba increíblemente hermosa con una falda de tachones azul marino con un delicado encaje en el borde cernida a la cintura, una elegante camisa blanca manga larga de color blanco con escote de corazón igualmente con encaje que hacía ver su piel más cremosa de lo usual. Y finalmente unas zapatillas negras de tacón alto que hacía ver sus largas piernas más provocativas.

Simplemente se veía arrebatadora con su cabello azul media noche suelto hasta sus hombros semi descubiertos. Definitivamente le había robado el aliento.

Esa canción, no le hacía justicia. La compuso hace algunas semanas dejándose llevar.

Marinette era su ancla desde que la conoció. Y ahora como su compañero sentía que ese vinculo se había fortalecido diez veces más.

Pero ahora… no sabía que pensar cuando la vio huir con sus ojos brillosos.

Quería perseguirla, el impulso estaba allí. Pero no podía simplemente saltar del escenario y gritar que se detuviera.

Obviamente debía ser sigiloso.

Así que parpadeando volvió hacer una reverencia al público con una falsa sonrisa, escuchando los elogios de todos, aunque su mente estaba muy lejos de eso.

Después de las felicitaciones del presentador y los halagos, se apresuro a volver a su camerino rezando para que nadie se interpusiera en su camino.

Entro con rapidez cerrando la puerta detrás de si realmente agitado, esa sensación en su pecho poco a poco desvaneciéndose.

—¡Plagg!

Después de unos segundos el intrépido Kwami salió de debajo de un montón de cojines en el sofá, con un trozo de queso entre sus patas y bostezando.

—¿Ya todo termino?—pregunto volando hasta llegar al frente de él.

Adrien ignoro la pregunta, y realmente ansioso se humedecía los labios antes de hablar con la lengua antes de hablar.

—Algo… algo raro acaba de pasar.

El pequeño gato le prestó atención, con sus ojitos verdes examinándolo mientras ladeaba la cabeza.

—¿Y eso es…?—pregunto arqueando una ceja mientras le daba una buena mordida a su camembert.

—Creo, creo que de algún modo pude sentir las emociones de Marinette—dijo apresurado mientras comenzaba a caminar por la habitación—Eran muy fuertes, intensas, como si fuera una ráfaga que llego a mí de pronto—dijo colocando las manos atrás de sus espalda.

—Hmm... si no me equivoco, chico—dio otro mordisco—De vez en cuando podrán sentir mutuamente sus emociones, por un corto lapsus de tiempo—dijo hablando con la boca llena—Sinceramente creo que se había tardado. Ella debió tener sus sentimientos muy a ralla concentrando su magia inconscientemente. Pero algo debió desencadenar dichas emociones.

Adrien se detuvo de golpe.

Por supuesto. La última canción que toco debió de afectarla mucho, al punto de dar rienda suelta lo que estaba oculto en su corazón.

No pudo evitar jadear mientras veía incrédulo a su Kwami.

—Ella está enamorada de mí.

Plagg arqueo una ceja mientras masticaba lentamente.

—¿Por qué tan seguro?

El modelo se pasó una mano por su cabello alborotándolo, estando un poco aturdido por la revelación.

—Creo saber por que, pero es… confuso—Plagg lo miro obviamente sin entender, pero él lo ignoro mientras pensaba con rapidez—Necesito verla y hablar.

—Bueno sal y búscala.

—Ella huyo—dijo con una mueca.

El Kwami soltó una buena carcajada.

Estuvo a punto de decirle que guardara silencio avergonzado e indignado, cuando de repente un suave toque en la puerta lo dejo petrificado.

Tuvo que capturar de un rápido movimiento a Plagg para cubrirle la boca antes de hablar con voz nerviosa.

—¿Quien es?

—Adrien… soy Felix.

Él suspiro plenamente aliviado mientras destraba la puerta y dejaba entrar al mayor, que lo miro con una ceja arqueada y los brazos cruzados.

—¿Qué paso?—dijo sin rodeos.

—Es Marinette—murmuro frustrado pasando nuevamente por su cabello.

—Eso pude notarlo. Bridgette está ansiosa y preocupada queriendo ir tras ella, pero logre convencerla de que ella necesita su espacio personal con ayuda de Allegra—dijo ignorando como los dos Kwamis gatunos comenzaron a discutir que queso era el más delicioso… otra vez—Los demás no notaron nada inusual seguramente por un hechizo, así que te esperan para ir a la celebración incluyendo Gabriel.

Adrien hizo una mueca con los labios mientras negaba lentamente.

—No puedo, tengo que verla. Paso… paso algo extraño y simplemente no puedo dejar que esto se quede así hasta mañana. Pero si le digo a mi padre que me llevare a su chofer me hará preguntas que no tengo tiempo de contestar.

Felix lo miro por largo rato, mientras dejaba salir un ligero suspiro antes de meter la mano en el bolsillo de su traje.

—Ten.

El rubio de ojos esmeraldas apenas y logro atajar en el aire el manojo de llaves.

Adrien no podía creerlo, eran las llaves de su auto, el que no dejaba que nadie más usara.

—¿Estás seguro?—murmuro impresionando.

Felix gruño por lo bajo.

—Lárgate antes de que me arrepienta—dijo entornando la mirada—Yo distraeré a Bridgette para que no vaya junto a su hermana.

Adrien sonrió agradecido y determinado, mientras agarraba a Plagg de la cola y lo arrastraba fuera de la habitación.

Tuvo que salir por una puerta trasera lo mas sigiloso posible, ya que aparte que no quería que lo siguieran, a su padre le iba a dar una aneurisma si se enteraba que iba a manejar un auto sin licencia de conducir.

Sobre todo porque no dudo en pisar el acelerador una vez que estuvo seguro detrás del volante. Era un completo milagro no haberse estrellado contra ningún auto o atropellado algún pobre peatón.

Llego en tiempo récor, subiendo las escaleras de dos en dos pensando que el ascensor no iba a ir todo lo rápido que quería.

Tenía la respiración acelerada, con los múltiples recuerdos de Marinette siempre estando a su lado, con esa sonrisa deslumbrante y sus mejillas con ese bonito sonrojo.

Era un completo idiota.

Cuando llego a la puerta, no pudo evitar apoyar las manos en sus rodillas mientras recuperaba el aliento, y como era el último departamento del pasillo, dejo que Plagg saliera.

—Me extrañas no te hayas matado allá afuera, chico—dijo el Kwami arqueando una ceja.

—Sera nuestro pequeño secreto—murmuro tomando una gran bocanada de aire antes de mirar la puerta. Maldijo por lo bajo—Marinette debió hacerle un hechizo para evitar que alguien entre.

La pequeña criatura oscura se acerco a la madera olisqueándola.

—Efectivamente, tiene un hechizo.

Adrien se mordió el labio con frustración pensando desesperadamente que hacer.

—¿No puedes destrabarla?—pregunto con una chispa de esperanza al recordar como Tikki le había abierto en innumerables ocasiones.

Pero sus ilusiones se desinflaron cuando Plagg negó.

—Yo no, pero tu sí.

El rubio parpadeo incrédulo señalándose.

Plagg rodo los ojos secretamente divertido.

—Si tú. En otra situación, una persona normal u otra bruja, no podría abrir la puerta a menos que sea su propio Kwami. Pero como tú eres su compañero y tienen magia vinculada puedes hacerlo sin muchos problemas.

—¿Y que se supone que haga?—pregunto aun renuente mirando la puerta—¿Me enseñaras algún hechizo para eso o algo así?

El gato se rio por lo bajo.

—Solo tócala—dijo en tono de burla.

Ahora fue el turno de Adrien de arquear una ceja. Pero respirando profundamente no le quedo de otra que intentarlo por más absurdo y fácil que sonara.

Muy lentamente alzo su mano con algo de nerviosismo pero con determinación a la vez. Sus dedos hicieron un leve contacto con la madera, y al instante la huella de gato en su anillo se ilumino, y posteriormente un brillo rosado se desprendió de la puerta desde donde hacia contacto con ella, hasta el marco como en una onda expansiva.

Él parpadeo.

—¿Eso fue todo?

—¿Qué esperabas? ¿Qué estallara o algo así?—murmuro posándose en su hombro.

El joven no dijo nada mientras miraba sus dedos. Sentía un leve cosquilleo pero nada fuera de lo común.

Con un suspiro dio un paso adelante abriendo finalmente la puerta y entrando con pasos silenciosos.

'

'

Marinette se paso una mano por sus ojos rojos e hinchados, tratando en vano de apartar esas gruesas lagrimas que no dejaban de salir con abundancia.

Se acurruco más en la cama abrazando el enorme peluche de gato, mientras sentía los fragmentos de su corazón roto atravesando dolorosamente su pecho hasta el punto de dificultarle respirar.

—No sé cómo hacer… como decirle que ignore todo esto—murmuro con voz ahogada.

Tikki estaba sentada encima de su cabeza, acariciando su cabello.

—Él es un buen chico, Marinette. Pero me temo que algo así no puede ser ignorado—dijo la criatura con sinceridad.

—Lo sé…—se mordió el labio inferior apretando aun más el peluche entre sus brazos—Se que no romperá nuestro vinculo, él no es así… pero me temo que he arruinado nuestra amistad—gimoteo completamente perdida en su dolor.

—Solo hay una forma de averiguarlo, y es hablándolo. Él es tu compañero.

—No estoy preparada para verlo aun—dijo sintiendo las lagrimas empapar aun mas sus mejillas.

—Entonces eso será un problema.

La chica se le paralizo el corazón y se sentó bruscamente con un jadeo, sin notar como prácticamente Tikki salió catapultada con un leve sonido de sorpresa, aunque una pequeña criatura negra fue a su ayuda.

Marinette solo podía prestar su completamente al chico que estaba de pie en medio de su habitación.

—A-Adrien…—balbuceo incrédula aun demasiado sorprendida como para reaccionar.

El rubio le dolió inmensamente el estado de Marinette. Se había cambiado de ropa a una pijama manga larga con short totalmente holgada. Su cabello estaba un poco más rebelde y su rostro sonrojado, con el rastro húmedo en sus mejillas.

Sus hermosos ojos azules brillosos por las lágrimas.

Cuando dio un paso en su dirección ella salto, pegando su espalda a la pared totalmente arrinconada, con su labio tembloroso.

—Adrien… yo… no se…—ella gimió por lo bajo sin saber que decir cubriendo su rostro avergonzado—Solo vete por favor.

Él negó suavemente antes de suspirar y acercarse de todas maneras hasta sentarse en la cama.

—Marinette, Tikki tiene razón. Simplemente no puedo fingir que esto nunca paso—murmuro con voz suave—No sé desde cuanto sientes eso por mí, pero te aseguro que no hay de qué avergonzarse.

Después de unos segundos de vacilación ella lo volvió a mirar.

Él era tan terriblemente guapo, con su cabello dorado en risos perfectos, aun llevaba su traje aunque se deshizo de la corbata dándole un toque sensual. Aquellos ojos verdes la miraban con absoluta comprensión, pero justo en ese momento eso también le estaba haciendo daño a su frágil corazón.

—¿No será incomodo lidiar con tu supuesta mejor amiga que está enamorada de ti?—pregunto con una falsa sonrisa.

Él pareció meditarlo, y para Marinette resultaba una horrible tortura.

—Pues para otros quizás si—dijo por fin con una sonrisa atrapando su delicada mano para acercarla a su pecho donde su corazón latía fuertemente—Pero soy tu gato, My lady. Tu fiel compañero, y me alegro inmensamente sentir aquellos sentimientos que tienes por mi por ese pequeño instante—susurro acariciando su piel con su pulgar en una caricia suave.

La franco-china parpadeo.

—¿Por qué?—dijo sin aliento.

—Porque me hizo darme cuenta que es exactamente lo mismo que siento por ti—dijo con una radiante sonrisa viendo su enorme sonrojo y sintiendo el suyo propio cubrir sus mejillas.

—¿Qué?—murmuro ella sin poder creer lo que oía.

—Sé que soy un imbécil por haber confundido todo este tiempo amor por amistad. Pero pensándolo mejor si eso fuera así con todos entonces estaría enamorado también de Nino—comento con humor para aligerar un poco la tensión del ambiente.

Y funciono, porque sus delicados hombros temblaron ante la pequeña risa que la invadió. Él simplemente sintió el corazón mucho más liviano.

Aunque no paso mucho tiempo para que la repentina risa cesara, y ella lo mirara parpadeando un par de veces como si repentinamente se diera cuenta de algo.

—Q-Quiere decir que tu… que tu…—Marinette comenzó a sentir su rostro realmente caliente.

Adrien sonrió mientras arrastraba su mano a sus labios para depositar un inocente beso en su piel delicada.

—Asi es, Marinette. Te quiero—dijo viendo fijamente aquellos hermosos ojos—Y mas que una amiga—dijo algo avergonzado por haberse tardado tanto.

Ella se quedo un largo tiempo observándolo, detallando su rostro y sobre todo su mirada esmeralda, buscando la verdad en ellos. Marinette ya pensaba que su corazón se iba a salir de su pecho, sobre todo por la calidez que su piel le transmitía.

Sus ojos se humedecieron un poco antes de sonreír temblorosamente y lanzarse a rodear su cuello con ambos brazos escuchando una leve exclamación de sorpresa de parte de él.

—Mi gato tonto—dijo al borde de las lágrimas.

Él sonrió enternecido, rodeando su delicado cuerpo estrechándola más contra sí. Enterrando su nariz en su cuello para oler esa estupenda fragancia a galletas.

Así permanecieron por un rato, transmitiendo todo ese cariño y amor que con palabras solo sobraban, sus almas ya enlazadas se murmuraban mil y un promesas.

—Y se que nuestro primer beso no fue un sueño…—le susurro de pronto en el oído.

Marinette chillo separándose de el con sus manos en los hombros con su rostro tan rojo como la misma Tikki.

—¡Adrien!—dijo completamente escandalizada, mientras que el chico simplemente reía divertido antes de enmarcar su rostro con ambas manos.

—¿No soy tan tonto como pensabas eh?—dijo con una sonrisa ladina para después acercarla a su rostro y juntar sus labios en un beso muy esperado.

Marintte se sintió derretir sobre sus deliciosos y picantes labios. Sus movimientos eran suaves e intensos, hasta podía decir que un suave ronroneo le hizo cosquillear y sonreír para sí misma con gusto.

Estuvo más que decir que el resto de la noche la pasaron como en un cuento de hadas, riendo y haciendo bromas amorosas entre abrazos y besos robados. Aunque no dudaron demasiado tiempo ya que estaban física y emocionalmente agotados. Adrien había estado un poco nervioso de lo que su padre estaría pensando de él, pero ella simplemente lo calmo diciendo que todo se resolvería.

Al día siguiente, Adrien despertó con un mensaje de texto de Felix anunciando que iba a necesitar su auto para ir a una clase particular que tenia los domingos.

Él suspiro perezosamente queriendo acurrucarse al delicado cuerpo de la chica. Había dormido estupendamente y no quería que eso se terminara aun.

Fue agradable saber que Marinette estaba más que dispuesta acompañarlo, ya que aprovechaba para ver a su hermana también y explicarlo un poco todo el revuelo de la noche anterior.

Pero en el momento en que se subieron al auto, el rubio no desaprovecho su oportunidad y paso a comprar en un buen establecimiento un rico desayuno para ambos.

—¿Felix no tiene clases?—pregunto ella curiosa entrando nuevamente en el coche con una ceja arqueada dándole a Tikki una galleta.

Adrien se encogió de hombros despreocupadamente llevándose un sándwich a la boca después de darle un trozo de queso a su Kwami que se encontraba sentado en su hombro.

—Nunca me presta el auto. Tengo que sacarle provecho—dijo guiñando un ojo—Además unos minutos no van a matarlo—agrego riendo volviendo a encender el motor.

Ella negó la cabeza suavemente divertida.

—No entiendo cómo puedes hacerle esto a tu primo y esperar que te vuelva a prestar el auto—dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

A pesar que ya estaba en marcha el no pudo evitar posar brevemente su mirada en ella, al igual que Plagg.

Ellos intercambiaron una mirada.

Y Marinette los observo confusa.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Marinette…—comenzó a decir Adrien tratando de contener una carcajada—Felix no es mi primo.

Ella parpadeo aun más confusa.

—¿A no?—A pesar que tenían sus diferencias, se parecían mucho en ciertos aspectos.

Él no pudo evitar reír posando sus ojos en la autopista.

—Él es mi tío.

La franco-china agradeció no haber estado tomando su jugo de naranja en ese instante. Porque estaba segura que lo habría escupido todo encima del tablero y los vidrios.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡P-Pero si no tiene el apellido Agreste!

—Es el hermano de mi madre. Y menor por muchos años—explico con una sonrisa un poco más nostálgica—Es solo dos años mayor que yo, y siempre estuvo allí desde que tengo memoria. Así que es normal que nos tratemos como primos—murmuro con un leve encogimiento de hombros—A él no le gusta que lo vea o trate como a una autoridad familiar mayor.

Marinette cerró la boca con un chasquido, sin darse cuenta que llevaba un buen tiempo abierta de la impresión. Se recostó más en el asiento ya que prácticamente había saltado de él.

—Vaya… espera a que Bri se entere.

—Lo siento por no aclararlo hace años, pero me parece tan natural que no le prestó realmente atención.

—Tu tío…—repitió ella sin prestarle cuidado a sus palabras mirando fijamente al frente—Jamás lo hubiera pensado—dijo con sus labios levemente fruncidos.

Adrien se rio por lo bajo.

—Poco a poco te acostumbraras.

—Me va a explotar la palabra en la cabeza apenas lo vea—dijo aun pensativa tomando un poco de jugo.

—Cuidado, a veces se poner un poco gruñón cuando le recuerdan que es mi tío—comento con una sonrisa.

—¿Por qué?

—Sinceramente no lo sé. Pero recuerdo que no dejaba de llamarlo tío de pequeño a propósito solo para verlo enojado—dijo con una sonrisa traviesa.

Marinette no pudo evitar reírse de eso al imaginarse ambos de niños, algo absolutamente adorable.

No tardaron mucho en llegar al hogar de Felix. Marinette no dejaba de impresionarse, ciertamente fueron poca las veces que llego a visitar aquel lugar, pero eso no evitaba que se sintiera un poco… cohibida, esos apartamentos eran de los más lujosos, y el rubio vivía nada más y nada menos que en el penthouse del mismo.

No dudaron en tomar el ascensor, porque sinceramente a ninguno le apetecía subir las escaleras por todos esos pisos interminables.

Sin embargo una vez que las puertas se cerraron, Adrien poso su mirada en ella, con sus pupilas ligeramente más dilatadas.

—¿Q-Que pasa?—balbuceo, sintiendo su corazón como loco ante esos ojos tan intensos que la hacían temblar.

La sonrisa depravadora y condenadamente sexy que le dedico casi hace que sus braguitas se deslizaran hasta el suelo.

Jadeo levemente cuando Adrien la tomo sorpresivamente de la cadera y la apego con algo de brusquedad contra una de las paredes del ascensor para besarla con bastante anhelo. Ella no dudo en subir sus manos a aquellos risos de oro mientras suspiraba ante el sabor de su boca.

Adrien sintió como comenzó a ronronear levemente cuando Marinette abrió tímidamente sus labios, acariciando su lengua con la suya en una danza dulce y que hacía saltar su pulso.

Él bajo lentamente sus labios por la barbilla hasta llegar a su cuello, con sus manos metiéndose en el interior de su blusa holgada por la espalda, tocando toda esa apetitosa piel cálida al tacto.

—Adrien…—suspiro enterrando sus uñas en su cabello en el instante de sentir sus dientes mordisquearla muy suavemente, haciéndole estremecer—A-Alguien puede parar el ascensor—dijo mordiéndose el labio inferior sintiéndose enrojecer.

Agradecía que los Kwamis estuvieran escondido en su bolso, o si o se moriría de la vergüenza.

—Hmmp…—soltó el solamente maravillado por todo ese hipnótico sabor de su piel.

Ella reunió toda su fuerza de voluntad para posar sus manos en sus hombros y apartarlo, el chico apenas cedió casi a regañadientes con un lindo puchero formándose en sus labios.

Pero esa mirada esmeralda, que desprendía deseo y malicia no la convecina.

—Más tarde, gatito—dijo completamente roja colocándose de puntilla dándole un suave beso en la frente.

—Debimos hacer el ritual hace tiempo, así podía entender mejor lo que sentía por ti y no haber perdido tanto tiempo—comento él con un suspiro derrotado tomando su mano y entrelazando sus dedos.

—Si tan solo supieras… ya me llamaban la reina de la friendzone—dijo con un resoplido.

El ascensor se detuvo y abrió sus puertas en el último piso, con Adrien riéndose de su chica a carcajadas.

Marinette salió con la barbilla en alto más roja que una cereza, y con un movimiento de su mano las puertas del ascensor temblaron levemente cerrándose antes de tiempo ocasionando que el rubio chocara su nariz con el frio metal ahogando un lamento.

—Eso te pasa por idiota—comento Plagg asomándose desde el bolso riéndose encantado.

El rubio le lanzo una mala mirada después de que las puertas se volvieran abrir, caminando hasta la entrada de la residencia de Felix, depositando un rápido beso en la mejilla sonrojada de Marinette murmurando una disculpa.

—Gato tonto—eso fue todo lo que contesto ella aun sin mirarlo.

Adrien sonrió mientras sacaba un juego de llaves, captando nuevamente la atención de la chica.

—No solo tengo las llaves del auto—dijo guiñándole un ojo antes de abrir la puerta entrar con pasos sigilosos.

Captando que había demasiado silencio.

—¿Sera que se canso de esperar y salieron?—susurro Marinette con ambas cejas alzadas.

—Espero que no—murmuro temeroso, dirigiéndose cuidadosamente hacia la sala de estar.

Pero estaba vacía.

Ellos se miraron confusos, Marinette iba a alzar la voz para llamar a su gemela. Pero Adrien le tapo la boca y negó suavemente, señalando con la cabeza la cocina donde provenía un dulce olor a café recién hecho.

Los Kwamis salieron de su escondite para inspeccionar el lugar, quizás más curiosos que sus portadores.

Pero al llegar a la cocina la franco-china ahogo una exclamación con su mano ruborizándose nuevamente, mientras a Adrien se le escapaba un bajo silbido.

Bridgette estaba entre los brazos de Felix mientras devoraban sus bocas muy lentamente. El tenia sujeta su pierna por debajo de la rodilla, que estaba ahora a la altura de su cadera. La joven estaba acorralada contra la encimera con uno de sus brazos enroscado en su cuello y una de sus manos aferradas a su chaqueta oscura. Entres sus cuerpos no había espacio ni para un simple suspiro, ajenos a todo lo demás, solo sumergidos en la pasión del momento.

—¡Te estás besando con el tío de Adrien!—acuso de pronto Marinette señalándola, demasiada impresionada como para pensar detenidamente las cosas...

Adrien se palmeo la frente mientras suspiraba sonoramente.

La pareja se separo de golpe mientras Bridgette ahogo un grito cuando Felix la soltó y ella perdió el equilibrio terminando de culo en el suelo.

Marinette se cubrió la boca con ambas manos roja de la vergüenza, ya que los ojos gélidos de Felix la estaban taladrando con su ceño fruncido obviamente malhumorado.

—L-Lo siento—rio nerviosa la joven.

Bridgette gimió mientras se ponía de pie sobándose el trasero.

—Se supone que así no debía de ser mi momento mágico—dijo con un mohín en sus labios y un lindo tono rojo en sus mejillas.

De repente los cuatros guardaron silencio observándose entre sí, evaluando la situación porque algo realmente no encajaba.

Bridgette estrecho la mirada ante el lápiz labial que coloreaba los labios de Adrien que sospechosamente se parecían demasiado al de Marinette, y el joven de ojos esmeraldas solo sonrió nerviosamente.

—Bueno…—Adrien rompió el repentino silencio—Felix siempre desde hace años que eras una "bruja", Bridgette—dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

Pero él ahogo un grito y salió corriendo cuando su tío se le vino encima con claras intenciones de estrangularlo, mientras las gemelas reían divertidas.

—Espera un minuto… no creo que me haya dicho bruja por nuestra clase—dijo Bridgette con una mueca.

Marinette solamente pudo seguir riendo aun mas fuerte ante la cara de indignación que tenía su hermana.

Tenían mucho de qué hablar, pero por lo menos ya sabía que de ahora en adelante todo estaría bien.

Ahora solo faltaba conocer la historia mágica de Bridgette y Felix.

 **¿Continuara?**

* * *

 **Y por fin sale a la luz la relación de Adrien y Felix xD ¿Que les pareció esta alocada idea?**

 **Y como adivinaron en el próximo capitulo se basara en Felix y Bridgette 7u7 y sip también mencionare el nombre de su Kwami gatuno jeje**

 **Bueno nuevamente pido paciencia para el ultimo capitulo, ya que ahora también estoy trabajando en el ffc de navidad casi a ultima hora xD (Aiiuuda?)**

 **Próxima** **actualización: Indefinida pero segura(?)**

 **¡Nos veremos en el próximo capitulo! ¡Dejen sus opiniones!**

 **La pagina de facebook se llama: MariChat Hasta La Muerte ¬w¬**

 **¡Únanse, las esperamos!**


	5. Felix

**¡Hola queridos lectores! Por favor no me maten xD jamas había tardado tanto en actualizar un fanfic. Lo siento de verdad :'v prometo que no volverá a pasar, a no ser... No, no volverá a pasar o yo misma me castigare por eso xD**

 **Este capitulo salio sorprendentemente mas largo de lo usual y eso que trate de resumir algunas cosas para que no se hiciera infinito y espero que eso no haya bajado su calidad QwQ**

 **¡Espero que les guste!**

 **Declaimer:**

 **Nota: Miraculous Ladybug no me pertenece al igual que sus personajes.**

* * *

 **Part Five**

 _ **"Felix"**_

Bridgette procuro arrimarse al borde del sofá todo lo posible, lejos del rubio de esos ojos azules tan únicos y fríos.

Trago hondo estando algo temblorosa, y recogiendo un poco sus piernas hasta subirlas al sofá. Se sentía demasiado vulnerable por la fiebre y por aquella confortación que no se había esperado para nada.

Sus mejillas se colorearon de un tono de rojo brillante al recordar como la había llevado a la sala, cargándola como si fuera una pluma, y posteriormente sentarla en el sofá con todo el cuidado del mundo que la dejo ciertamente aturdida.

Pero ahora… esos ojos la miraban como si pudieran traspasarla, afilados y calculadores.

Él se encontraba de pie a unos pasos de ella con los brazos cruzados, intimidante como él solo podía serlo.

Aun así se obligó a darse valor… aunque mordisquearse constantemente el labio inferior daba a relucir su nerviosismo.

—No voy hacerlo—declaro después de un tiempo de silencio.

Se encogió un poco al escucharlo gruñir estrechando esa mirada helada.

—Creo que no es una opción—susurro Felix entornando los ojos.

—N-No puedes obligarme—dijo alzando la barbilla.

Ahogo un chillido de sorpresa cuando lo vio inclinarse hacia ella opacándola, acercandose peligrosamente su rostro al suyo.

—Pruébame.

Su corazón tembló, y su garganta quedo completamente seca viendo tan de cerca el tono maravillosamente hermosos de sus ojos entre un azul y gris sumamente pálidos.

—No entiendo…—murmuro con voz ahogada incapaz de aparta la mirada—¿P-Por qué quieres hacerlo?

Él no respondió y era algo que la ponía aún más nerviosa, aparte que su colonia masculina la tenía hipnotizada.

Parpadeo varias veces cuando su visión se volvió algo borrosa, dejo caer un poco sus parpados mareada, esforzándose para no caer en la inconsciencia.

No supo cómo o cuando, pero en un momento a otro tenía su frente apoyada en el hombro de Felix y siendo rodeaba por uno de sus brazos.

Ni siquiera se dio cuenta en el momento en que él se sentó a su lado para sostenerla.

—No entiendo cómo puedes ser tan egoísta, Bridgette.

Ella se quedó sin respiración aun cuando intentaba recuperarse de aquel malestar tan intenso que la tenía agobiada.

¿Había escuchado bien?

—¿Qué pasa si Marinette decide vivir? ¿Dejarías a tu hermana sufriendo porque simplemente no quisiste hacer un estúpido ritual?

Sintió como los dedos que estaban en su hombro apretaban el agarre.

Lentamente ella se separó un poco para observarlo totalmente sorprendida ante esa acusación. Mirando fijamente aquellos ojos gélidos que la observaban con una especie de molestia que hacia doler su corazón.

Pero aun así Felix se negaba a soltarla.

—Marinette…—murmuro con una mueca sin saber que decir exactamente.

—Y no solamente a ella, sino el resto de tu familia y amigos. Todos devastados por tu egoísmo.

Aquellas palabras susurradas con enojo la dejaron sin habla. Sus ojos no podrían estar más abiertos de la impresión, y aquella presión en su pecho que se estaba volviendo dolorosa.

—Estoy dispuesto hacer cualquier cosa, Bridgette—dijo seriamente—No voy a permitir que te marchites y mueras así como así. No esperes que me quede sentando observándolo—murmuro con los labios fruncidos antes de soltarla lentamente y ponerse nuevamente de pie.

No sabía qué hacer o cómo reaccionar ante eso. Si feliz porque se notaba la pequeña preocupación que Felix sentía hacia ella aunque solo fuera como el deber de no dejar morir a un amigo, o simplemente devastada porque él tenía razón.

Era cierto, si Marinette tomaba la decisión de hacer el enlace de almas con Adrien… simplemente no podía ir y dejarla sola. Como gemelas si una dejaba a la otra de forma tan trágica, sería su perdición como si una parte de ellas muriera. Era su conexión y es aún más fuerte por la magia con que vinieron al mundo.

Cerró los ojos turbada por miles de emociones. Tampoco quería hacerle eso a Felix, enlazarla de esa manera con ella.

Por lo menos la personalidad muy amable y cariñosa de Adrien podría hacer las cosas más fáciles… pero de Felix Ballenger, era una cosa muy distinta.

¿Qué se supone que debería hacer?

Él era como una especie de amigo, pero nada más. Imaginaba que de solo hacerle pensar en su enamoramiento podía proporcionarle escalofríos desagradables, y se lo había hecho saber en muchas ocasiones aunque indirectamente.

Ya no sabía cómo llegar a su corazón…

Y si… ¿Un día descubria sus sentimientos?

No sabía cómo reaccionar ante eso.

¿La alejaría?

¿Le daría la espalda?

¿Terminaría con el enlace…?

Apretó firmemente los labios para no dejar salir un gemido angustiado por ese pensamiento. Felix no era ese tipo de persona, pero… estaba terriblemente asustada por el futuro.

Aunque no podía hacerle eso a su hermana tampoco…

Abrió los ojos de golpe al sentir algo cálido que la cubrió de repente.

Parpadeo y giro su rostro para observar como Felix había dejado caer una manta gruesa encima de sus hombros con su expresión impasible.

—Aun tienes fiebre.

Dijo como si ese era toda la explicación que necesitaba.

Pero lo que él no sabía es que hizo que su corazón temblara y sus ojos se humedecieran ante ese simple acto.

Sus dedos se cerraron en la manta tomándola con fuerza como si de alguna forma esta pudiera darle algo de valor, ya que Ikkit en ese momento se encontraba en otra habitación para darle más privacidad.

A solas con él se sentía tan desnuda.

Ella abrió los labios para comunicarle su decisión.

—Recuerda, Bridgette, no acepto un no como respuesta—corto con seriedad pensando que iba a negarse.

La joven se humedeció los labios repentinamente secos mientras aspiraba profundamente.

—Yo… —no soporto más esa mirada, y todo lo que significaba lo que iba a decir a continuación. Así que se concentro en ver un punto indefinido en el sofá—Lo haré—murmuro con un nudo en la garganta apretando más la cobija entre sus manos.

Se sentía acorralada.

¿Realmente alguna vez tuvo una opción que la hiciera feliz?

De pronto el aire quedo atorado en sus pulmones cuando sintió un suave toque en su barbilla. Felix hizo que lo mirara con sus dedos acariciando muy delicadamente su piel.

El poseía un brillo extraño en su mirada. Felix abrió los labios como si fuera a decir algo, pero luego los volvió a cerrar antes de suspirar suavemente y retirar su toque que la dejo nuevamente con mucho frio.

—Supongo que hay que prepararse.

Ella solamente pudo asentir sintiéndose repentinamente cansada y Felix pareció notarlo.

—Mientras tanto necesitas descansar.

La joven franco-china no pudo decir nada al respecto, porque en contra de su voluntad sus ojos se fueron cerrando al mismo tiempo que apoyaba su cabeza en la suavidad del sofá, perdiéndose en un sueño profundo.

Un suave movimiento insistente en su hombro la despertó de golpe. Se sentía bastante cansada y desorientada. El malestar en su cuerpo hacia doler cada uno de sus músculos horriblemente.

Se tallo los ojos intentando enfocar mejor, pero era difícil ya que al parecer había anochecido.

—Bridgette.

La suave voz de Ikkit la hizo fruncir levemente el ceño, sonaba algo preocupada.

—Uh… ¿Qué… que paso?—pregunto aún demasiado soñolienta incorporándose en uno de sus codos, cerrando nuevamente los ojos algo turbada.

—Tenemos que irnos.

Ella abrió los ojos de golpe mirando a su lado la imponente sombra de Felix que la dejo prácticamente sin aliento.

—¿Felix?

¿Se había quedado con ella hasta tan tarde?

—Él quiere llevarte a su hogar y allí hacer el ritual con más privacidad, ya que Marinette está utilizando el balcón. Y necesitamos la ayuda de la luna para esto—hablo nuevamente la Kwami.

Bridgette la observo mientras pestañeaba de lo más confundida.

Con que su hermana había aceptado finalmente, aunque esperaba que fuera por motivos distintos…

Su corazón dio un vuelco repentino.

Ella también había accedido hacer el enlace.

Sus ojos se volvieron a posar en él, en su ropa elegante y siempre perfecta en colores opacos y oscuros que le sentaban terriblemente bien. Y aquella mirada que la desarmaba a cada más mínima oportunidad.

Antes de siquiera poder decir algo, él se inclinó apartando las sabanas lentamente.

—Vamos, hay que hacer el ritual esta noche o nos quedaremos sin tiempo.

No pudo evitar ruborizarse ante el apuro del chico, se notaba que estaba decidido hacerlo.

—Bri… has dormido por más de un día—dijo Ikkit algo angustiada.

Ella jadeo de sorpresa sin poder creer lo que oía, ahora comprendía porque estaba tan desorientada.

Unos fragmentes de recuerdos de abrir los ojos cuando la peor parte de la fiebre hacia bullir su cuerpo en calor y sudor, Felix siempre había estado a su lado.

Y creía que había sido solo un sueño.

Observo aun incrédula que se encontraba en su habitación sin rastros de su gemela, podía sentir una leve capa de magia que viaja en hondas por el aire hasta ella.

El ritual…

Un fuerte dolor en el pecho la hizo jadear y cerrar firmemente los ojos, mientras cubría su boca con la mano para evitar escupir o toser sangre que ya saboreaba en su paladar.

De fondo escucho la voz de Felix e Ikkit pero no podía comprenderlos.

Los escuchaba tan lejanos ahora.

—¡Bridgette!

Felix apretó los labios mortalmente preocupado mientras sostenía a la chica de los hombros, pero ella parecía estar media inconsciente, y su mano se deslizo lejos de sus labios como si se quedara sin energías.

Había manchones de líquido carmesí en sus dedos.

La pequeña Kwami comenzó a revoletear claramente alterada por el estado de su amiga.

—¡Por todo los Kwamis! Creo que la magia del ritual de Marinette la está afectando a ella por ser gemelas y no tener un alma felina que la compense a ella—exclamo Ikkit ansiosa—No sabíamos que esto podía pasar.

El rubio se quedó helado al ver el rostro demacrado y pálido de Bridgette que tenía la respiración demasiado pausada y con los parpados caídos como si intentara no caer de nuevo inconsciente.

Con un bajo gruñido y tragándose la preocupación, tiro de su cuerpo lo más delicado que pudo para poder cargarla. Ya con su cabeza apoyada en su hombro, finalmente salio de la habitación a largas zancadas rumbo a fuera del departamento que estaba casi totalmente a oscuras.

Ya en el auto, tomo la decisión recostarla en el asiento trasero. Ikkit voló y se posó en su hombro acurrucada muy preocupada por ella.

Y demonios si él no estaba igual o peor.

Con los labios fruncidos entro en el auto también y piso el freno como nunca había hecho antes, porque se suponía que era un joven calmado y que tomaba las cosas con absoluta precisión y sin apuro. Pero este tipo de escenario no dejaba lugar a la serenidad.

Dio gracias que era de noche y no había casi nada de tráfico, lo cual le daba ventaja a la hora de frenar únicamente en los semáforos (Porque no estaba tan demente para matarlos a ambos por un tonto accidente de auto), así también le daba un instante para echarle un ojo a Bridgette desde el retrovisor.

En el momento en que estaciono el auto, ella ya permanecía inconsciente. Aun dudaba si se había desmayado finalmente o se había vuelto a quedar profundamente dormida.

Fue un tanto complicado maniobrar con ella en brazos y cerrar la puerta del coche, o abrir la enorme verja, pero nada que no pudiera superar. Sentía su propio corazón a mil por hora cuando se encontraban en el ascensor, que parecía repentinamente eterno mientras subía al último piso.

La pequeña Kwami le echo una mano con la puerta de penthouse, usando un poco de magia para abrirla sin problemas y ahorrarle maniobrar con las llaves nuevamente.

Lo primero que hizo después de entrar, fue dejar a Bridgette en el amplio sofá de la sala de estar mientras él e Ikkit se ocupaban de hacer rápidamente los preparativos.

Se concentró en sus instrucciones apresuradas y sencillas. Encontrando milagrosamente siete velas aunque ninguna de ellas era del color que se requería, pero la Kwami le aseguro que eso podía resolverse después.

Por suerte, él tenía toda una amplia terraza donde la luna llena bañaba con facilidad el lugar, dándole un aura tranquila daba una sensación de paz al apagar todas las luces.

Ni siquiera tenía tiempo de preocuparse, o siquiera pensar en el gran destino que estaba a punto de afrontar.

Lo primordial en ese momento era la salud de Bridgette.

Ikkit asintió lentamente, dándole el visto bueno de que todo estaba preparado, que los retoques finales lo podría dar la joven ya que su magia pudo haberse estabilizado un poco al alejarse de su gemela.

Él giro sobre sus talones deslizando la puerta corrediza para ir directo a la sala.

Ya era hora de despertarla.

'

'

—Bridgette…

Ella aspiro profundamente esa fragancia masculina que tanto hacia enloquecer a su corazón.

Su voz, era como un bálsamo para sus nervios, tan tranquila y a la vez autoritaria.

—Bridgette, despierta.

Con gran esfuerzo obligo a sus parpados abrirse.

Y lo primero que se encontró fue una mirada clara entre el azul y el gris.

Esta vez la espesa niebla en su mente se pudo disipar más fácilmente que la vez anterior, pero aun así se sentía igual de débil y el paladar le sabia a oxido.

—¿Que… que sucede?—pregunto con voz pastosa.

Felix se acuclillo a su lado para estar aún más cerca de su rostro.

—Es hora.

Un intenso escalofrió la recorrió de pies a cabeza antes esas simples palabras. Su corazón comenzó a latir de prisa presa de los nervios, pero sabía que ya no había tiempo para arrepentirse.

Era ahora o nunca.

En realidad preferiría que nunca hubiera pasado eso con él, no en esas circunstancias por lo menos… pero ya se había tomado una decisión.

Ella solo pudo asentir mientras Felix la ayudaba a ponerse de pie, rodeándola de la cintura para que no perdiera el equilibrio. Ni siquiera se detuvo a pensar en la bata corta y delgada que tenía como pijama, solamente podía concentrarse en el ritual que toda su vida espero hacer.

Todo estaba a oscuras, pero la luz de la luna iluminaba lo suficiente. Ikkit la esperaba en el centro del círculo de velas con un anillo plateado brillando entre sus pastitas.

Trago hondo mientras se acercaba con el rubio sujetándola suavemente del brazo solo por si acaso.

El resplandor de la luna le brindaba ciertas fuerzas, aunque igual sentía que en algún momento se caería de boca contra el suelo.

Cuando entro al círculo noto que su pequeña Kwami ya había dibujado en tiza verde los símbolos correspondientes en el suelo, y el rico aroma de los inciensos inundaba el ambiente.

Respiro profundamente mientras cerraba los ojos y concentraba su magia, para que las velas se elevaran y se encendiera con un fuego suave, y cada una originalmente blanca adquiriera su color correspondiente.

—Felix…—susurro su nombre con toda la tranquilidad que podía aunque estaba demasiado nerviosa—Entra al círculo, por favor—dijo al mismo tiempo que Ikkit dejaba en su palma el anillo antes de ubicarse encima de ella para concentrar el poder juntas.

El rubio con una suave y serena respiración así lo hizo, y en el momento exacto que estuvo enfrente de ella, las velas comenzaron a dar un suave giro a su alrededor. Felix no pudo evitar fruncir los labios, porque su lado escéptico aún se revelaba intentando buscar la lógica a todo eso.

Pero simplemente no la había.

Solo era magia pura.

—Puedes comenzar, Bri—dijo Ikkit en lo alto de su cabeza—Cuando llegue el momento yo le susurrare lo que tiene que decir. Ya que no me dio tiempo de decirlo antes.

—Muy bien…

Ella respiro hondo antes de comenzar a murmurar palabras al viento con los ojos cerrados.

Comunicándose con la luna y la madre naturaleza en sí.

Con aquellos flujos de magia que siempre danzaban en el aire difíciles de detectar, pero que siempre estaban ahí.

Para que fueran parte de ese momento tan especial para una bruja.

Se humedeció los labios antes de hablar.

—Toda bruja necesita a un compañero, y hoy necesito tu esencia felina para ayudarme—procuro que no le temblara la mano donde sostenía el anillo—Compartirás mi magia y nuestras almas serán enlazadas—abrió finalmente los ojos para observarlo.

Felix parecía igual de tranquilo e inexpresivo que siempre, solo su seño ligeramente fruncido y la tensión de sus hombros revelaban realmente su estado.

—Felix Ballenger, te pido por favor que seas mi compañero… mi fiel gato negro—y antes de que su valor se escurriera, se inclinó un poco para así tomar su mano.

Vio fijamente sus dedos finos pero masculinos y volvió a tragar hondo, dudando en donde colocarlo.

—Ponlo en el medio.

Su voz casi la hace sobresaltar, lo miro esta vez sorprendida.

—Tengo mis razones…

Bridgette simplemente asintió mientras colocaba en anillo en el dedo medio.

—Felix… nunca debes quitarte este anillo—dijo soltando lentamente su mano sintiendo que volvía a respirar—Porque si lo haces…—volvió a ver sus ojos fijamente—Sera la perdición para mí. Unas brujas mueren de dolor y otras simplemente se vuelven locas, pero sea cual sea el destino sin nuestro compañero es simplemente terrible…

Él apretó la mano donde ahora sentía aquel nuevo enlace y simplemente asintió.

Ikkit voló hasta posarse suavemente en el hombro del rubio para guiarlo.

—Bridgette Dupain-cheng, hoy seré tu compañero felino—comenzó a decir escuchando atentamente las palabras que le susurraba la Kwami, pero también mirando a la joven que tenía en frente—Te daré mi apoyo en todo momento. Y aunque mi esencia esta enlazada ahora, sigo teniendo un alma salvaje. No eres mi dueña, sino mi compañera—no supo porque pero su corazón latió apresuradamente en su pecho, aunque se felicitó por seguir estando técnicamente tranquilo en apariencia.

Ikkit se separó de su hombro para darle un poco de espacio.

—Ahora bésala para sellar la promesa de fidelidad.

Él se tensó un poco apretando firmemente los labios. Bridgette no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco dispuesta a explicarse mejor, pero Felix simplemente no la dejo.

—Muy bien—murmuro él con un leve encogimiento de hombros.

Y para total incredulidad de ella, Felix tomo suavemente su barbilla para alzarla más hacia él e inclinarse para sellar sus bocas en un beso delicado y suave.

Bridgette abrió ampliamente los ojos chillando por dentro al sentir los suaves labios de Felix sobre los suyos, algo que solamente pensó que sucedería en sueños.

Trato de que el calor y la euforia no se le subieran a la cabeza. Permaneció lo más quieta que humanamente era posible para no molestarlo. Tenía las manos alzadas en el aire sin saber dónde ubicarlas exactamte, porque obviamente eso debía ser desagradable para él o simplemente una labor más.

Sin embargo, se sorprendió una vez más cuando creyó escucharlo gruñir levemente como si estuviera irritado o insatisfecho. Y antes de poder separarse con el corazón dolido, él la tomo de la cintura para estrecharla aún más contra su cuerpo y presionar suavemente sus dedos sobre su barbilla para obligarla abrir sus labios y profundizar el beso en un instante.

Ahí simplemente no pudo hacer nada más que rendirse, dejarse llevar por el rico sabor a café de su boca, cerrando los ojos para poder concentrarse en aquella mágica sensación y guardarla en sus pensamientos para siempre.

Cuando se separaron con lentitud, sus alientos chocaban entre sí intentando recuperar el aire perdido. Apenas consiente que la luz de las velas se había extinguido, dado por finalizado el ritual.

Ella tuvo que sostenerse de sus brazos porque sentía que en cualquier momento sus piernas le fallarían.

—F-Felix.

—Está hecho—murmuro él mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

Bridgette se sintió enrojecer.

—E-El beso podía ser en cualquier parte—balbuceo nerviosa escuchando la suave risa de Ikkit.

Él arqueo una ceja dorada al mismo tiempo que un muy leve rubor dominaba sus mejillas pálidas.

Después de ese momento un poco bochornoso, Felix la guió hacia el interior del departamento. Aunque en el instante que entraron tuvo que llevarla en brazos por la debilidad que volvió a tomar su pequeño.

Por un segundo dudo si llevarla a su habitación, pero en el último instante decidió por el cuarto de invitados, ya que se hacía un lió de solo pensar recostarla en su cama.

Ikkit le indico que debía quedarse con ella, ya que la magia dañina de su cuerpo aun podía afectarla.

Él suspiro suavemente mientras la dejaba suavemente en el colchón, se ocupó luego de quitarse los zapatos para tomar un lugar a su lado. Casi en seguida ella lo abrazo por la cintura apenas consiente.

—Felix…—murmuro muy soñolienta—Gracias…

No respondió, porque sencillamente no sabía que decirle. Aunque tampoco hubiera servido de mucho ya que ella se quedo profundamente dormida casi a los pocos segundos.

Él realmente en cambio, de verdad que intento dormir, pero no podía. Sentir su cuerpo femenino apretado contra el suyo lo alteraba un poco, y aún más cuando ella empezó a revolverse en sueños apretando con sus manos el agarre en su camisa.

Solo pudo tranquilizarla acariciando su cabellera azulada que permanecía suelta.

Podía sentir algo extraño fluctuando entre ellos.

Algo cálido que recorría su cuerpo y hacia caer sus parpados, pero aun así no pudo conciliar el sueño.

Ya bien entrada la madrugada se incorporó un poco observando que ya Bridgette que a pesar que seguía con la respiración pesada, se veía un poco mejor. Así que se levantó y la arropo antes de salir de la habitación porque claramente no podía dormir.

Calentó un poco de café y fue tomar asiento en uno de los sofás individuales mientras tomaba su cuaderno para revisar ciertos apuntes que tenía que estudiar para un examen que estaba prácticamente a la vuelta de la esquina.

Sin embargo, desgraciadamente ni en eso podía prestarle atención, en lo único que ocupaba sus pensamientos fue en ese beso demasiado dulce para sus sentidos y que aun hacia latir su corazón.

Resoplo algo frustrado frotando un poco las sienes claramente agotado, quizás por falta de energía o de magia en tal caso, ya no estaba seguro de nada en ese momento.

Dejo la taza vacía en la mesilla de en frente y recostó un poco la cabeza en el respaldar suave mientras miraba fijamente el techo, luego llevo su mano a su campo de visión para ver ese anillo en su dedo medio.

Cuando Bridgette se lo había colocado había sido de un color plateado muy oscuro en forma de una cabeza de gato, para luego volverse negro y los ojos del felino iluminarse en un tono verde brillante como si hubiera cobrado vida. Y después de este sintió algo raro recorrerlo, algo que no pudo definir con exactitud.

Ahora ese anillo representaba muchas cosas y todas ellas aún demasiado irreales.

Cubrió sus ojos con su ante brazo meditando y analizando todo, a excepción de sus sentimientos, ya que era un terreno que aún no quería pisar.

Y sin darse cuenta se quedó dormido.

'

'

Despertó repentinamente por un ruido en la cocina, pero aun así no se levantó de inmediato. Simplemente volvió a cerrar los ojos al percibir una paz que no había sentido en mucho tiempo.

Sabía que había amanecido por la claridad que entraba por las ventanas. Sin embargo, quería seguir estando allí sin moverse en lo absoluto.

Era sumamente cálido.

Con calma miro hacia abajo, a la chica que estaba muy a gusto acostada encima de él a pesar que el espacio del sillón era algo reducido. Con su cabeza apoyada en su pecho y sentada encima de su regazo, y su Kwami durmiendo acurrucada en su hombro.

No se sorprendió ni altero, o siquiera se preguntó en qué momento ella se había despertado para ir junto con él.

Los había arropado a ambos con la manta y a él le había colocado una almohada debajo de la cabeza para mayor comodidad.

Poso su mano en su cabeza acariciando su cabello muy ligeramente. Abrumado por su amabilidad y cariño.

Desde esa posición no podía ver su rostro, pero no tenía que verlo para imaginarse esos hermosos y llenos labios de melocotón y que sabían tan bien como una fruta prohibida. Su pulso se altero un poco cuando bajo lentamente sus dedos hasta su boca y roso sus labios con las yemas delicadamente como el rose del pétalo de una flor, imaginándose besarla una vez más.

Pero antes de indagar más, un nuevo ruido en la cocina como si un objeto cayera al suelo lo trajo nuevamente a la realidad.

Fue todo un desafío levantarse con absoluto cuidado para no despertarla, pero luego recordó que Bridgette tenía el sueño mayormente pesado (He ahí su fama de llegar tarde a clases) así que no tuvo muchos problemas. Ella simplemente se acomodó en el sofá y siguió durmiendo.

Él en cambio, se dirigió a la cocina con cautela escuchando más sonidos extraños. Sinceramente no sabía que esperarse, un ladrón no podía ser porque esa urbanización era innegablemente segura, y su propio hogar tenía alarmas y muchas medidas de seguridad implementadas casi igual o más que la mismísima mansión Agreste.

Se asomó un poco por el gran marco de la puerta, y solo pudo ver a una cosa negra revoloteando de aquí para allá hurgando todo como si buscara algo.

Frunció el ceño desconcertado antes de entrar dispuesto a enfrentar lo que sea que fuera esa cosa.

—¿Qué rayos eres y que haces en mi cocina?

El animalillo negro se detuvo abruptamente dejando caer una caja de cereal sin abrir, para girarse y verlo directamente a los ojos.

Felix jamás había visto un gato tan feo en su vida.

Se podía decir que en proporción se parecía a la criatura mágica de Bridgette. Pero este era negro, con orejas y cola semejantes a un felino, con bigotes incluidos. Pero sus ojos eran de un vibrante verde y no tenían pupilas, además que una ligera aura oscura lo rodeaba, dándole un aspecto algo siniestro.

El pequeño ser se acercó tan curioso como el mismo se sentía, ladeando su cabecita negra.

—Soy un Kwami y busco queso.

Hizo una mueca al escucharlo hablar. A pesar que se lo había esperado, muy en el fondo creía que era un producto de su imaginación.

Pero no, era más magia de seguro.

—¿Volviste patas arriba mi cocina solo por queso?—pregunto estrechando la mirada y arqueando una ceja.

El gato observo su desastre como si repentinamente se diera cuenta de lo que había ocasionado. Entonces se rio traviesamente divertido, como si admirara una obra de arte.

—No busco cualquier queso, muchacho. Quiero roquefort, el mejor queso del mundo—dijo volando a su alrededor inquieto.

—Ni muerto tengo eso abominación apestosa en mi nevera—dijo con una mueca mirando a la criatura tan enérgica.

—Es una lástima, tan sabroso que es—dijo posando encima de su cabeza y revolviendo un poco su cabellera rubia con sus patas para irritación del joven—¿Me vas a conseguir un poco verdad, Felix? Es lo que más me gustaría comer.

Él se quedó estático sorprendido que supiera su nombre. Lo iba a sujetar para interrogarlo, pero la criatura astuta se alejó volando de su alcance sonriendo divertido mostrando un par de colmillos.

—¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?—pregunto con cautela.

—Es fácil, lo sé todo de ti—dijo tomando asiento ahora en el mesón que estaba ubicado en medio de la cocina—Soy tu Kwami.

—¿Mío?—repitió preguntándose ahora si no estaba en medio de un loco sueño.

—Ujum si—el minino bostezo aburrido tomando distraídamente el salero jugando y derramando todo su contenido irritando cada vez al chico—Me llamo Caoss.

—Caoss…—bufo ligeramente para sí mismo—Te queda muy bien—gruño viendo el desastre que estaba haciendo el mismo.

—Lo sé—dijo contento de su nombre—Soy la representación física de su esencia felina, muchacho. Solo por si te lo preguntas, se todo sobre la magia—poso nuevamente sus ojos en él—Ahora… ¿Y mi queso?

Felix bufo algo exasperado, porque por nada del mundo se esperó tener a su propio Kwami.

—¿Felix?

Él giro su rostro hacia la entrada de la cocina para encontrarse con una Bridgette que bostezaba y se frotaba el ojo muy soñolienta, con Ikkit aun medio dormida encima de su cabeza.

Se le veía un poco mejor, aunque se notaba aun lo debilitada que estaba por la forma que se sostenía de la pared y sus mejillas permanecían un rubor rojo. A pesar de todo eso no sabía porque pero le parecía bonita aun con el cabello revuelto salvajemente y su corta pijama dando a mostrar esas largas y cremosas piernas.

Caoss se levantó de su lugar para ver a Bridgette más de cerca al mismo tiempo que ella lo observaba no muy sorprendida.

—Oh… veo que apareciste ya—dijo ella con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Creo que se te olvido mencionármelo antes—gruño Felix con los brazos cruzados.

—Ups…—rio un poco nerviosa sosteniendo a la pequeña criatura negra entre sus manos—Eres adorable—dijo con una pequeña sonrisa detallando al Kwami.

Felix rodo los ojos.

—Es horroroso.

Bridgette y Caoss lo miraron ofendidos en partes iguales.

—¿Cómo puedes decir eso?—dijo la chica acariciando al minino entre las orejas para irritación del rubio.

—Si no lo has notado, no tiene pupilas. A mi criterio le da un aspecto…

—Único—completo ella con una sonrisa aún más amplia.

Felix cerró la boca y arqueo una ceja.

—Mejor vamos a dejar la conversación hasta aquí—definitivamente Bridgette le veía el lado hermoso a casi todas las cosas…

—Soy único y adorable—canturreo Caoss con la tierna risa de Ikkit de fondo.

El rubio gruño lanzándole una peligrosa mirada.

—Y tengo que limpiar tu desastre.

—Yo te ayudo—se apuntó ella ahogando un bostezo de cansancio.

—No—dijo secamente pillándola por sorpresa—Debes descansar. Llamare a una asistente para que se encargue de esto, yo debo ir a clases.

—Pero en parte todo esto es mi culpa—murmuro Bridgette apenada.

Pero ella se sobresaltó un poco ante la mirada helada que él le dedico.

—Jamás vuelvas a decir eso—dijo entornando peligrosamente los ojos mientras posaba su mano en su hombro para ir empujándola de regreso a la habitación.

Bridgette no se atrevió a decir nada más, sobre todo porque no tenía energía para replicar y sencillamente apreciaba su vida. Así que se dejó llevar, donde él la empujo amablemente hacia la cama para que se recostara finalmente.

No supo lo realmente agotada que estaba hasta que sintió la suavidad de la almohada.

—Te traeré un té antes de irme—agrego él arropándola, viendo como la Kwami de la chica se acurrucaba de nuevo en su cuello.

—Lo siento por no avisarte—murmuro suspirando suavemente y cerrando los ojos ante la comodidad que la rodeaba.

Felix resoplo.

—Ya no importa.

Entonces el chico se apartó de la cama, sin poder evitar observarla por unos instantes hasta comenzar a retirarse.

—Tu novia estará bien, muchacho. No hagas tanto drama—comento Caoss nuevamente encima de su cabeza.

—Cállate.

Ese pequeño comentario hizo sonreír a la joven antes de que se sumiera a un nuevo sueño reparador.

'

'

Bridgette no sabía cómo expresar lo que sentía al quedarse en la casa de Felix.

Era sumamente extraño.

Se sentía nerviosa y algo incomoda en cierto sentido, porque cuando él se encontraba allí casi no hablaban mucho. Aunque Felix se encargaba de mantenerla a gusto y estaba muy al tanto de su salud, pero esa expresión siempre seria le daba mucho que pensar al respecto.

A veces se ponía hablar con Ikkit y Caoss, conociendo más al pequeño ser que al parecer Felix había aprendido a ignorar de cierta forma sus travesuras que no parecían tener fin.

Suspiro pesadamente mirando fijamente a la pantalla de su teléfono con un mensaje de su hermana diciéndole que estaba bien.

La extrañaba terriblemente, y solo esperaba que su convivencia con Adrien no fuera tan… amargada y fría como la suya.

Felix tenía sus momentos de cariño por así decirlo, pero eran tan escasos que a veces se decía a si misma que era producto de su imaginación.

Se acurruco aún más en el sofá tomando un sorbo de té caliente con Ikkit a su lado comiendo un panecillo.

De repente la vibración del aparato en su mano casi la hace derramar el líquido de la taza por el susto.

Cuando observo la pantalla vio que era una llama entrante de su mejor amiga.

Aspiro hondo antes de contestar.

—¿Diga?

— _¡Bridgette! ¿Cómo sigues?_

Ella no pudo evitar sonreír levemente ante la voz preocupada de Allegra.

—Un poco mejor, Alle. Pero aún no poder asistir a clases—murmuro tomando otro sorbo de té.

Se escuchó un lento suspiro desde el otro lado de la línea.

— _Me lo suponía... imagino que Marinette anda igual._

—Sí, eso es lo único malo de ser gemelas, nos da todo casi al mismo tiempo—dijo con una pequeña risa fingida.

— _Espero mejoren pronto, aquí tooodos están preguntando por ustedes._

—Oh eso es muy bonito. Mándales mis saludos a los chicos por mí—dijo realmente enternecida.

— _Dalo por hecho, pero… No, Claude, fuera. Estamos en una conversación privada_ —Bridgette se rio ante el leve forcejeo. Luego se escuchó como Allegra se apartó unos pasos antes de hablar— _Pero todos menos unos…_

Bridgette dejó caer los hombros.

—Déjame adivinar, Felix…

— _Así es, parece un poco más ausente que de costumbre. Pero me parece grosero de su parte no preguntar por ti o siquiera fingir que le importara._

Ella simplemente no podía decir que era normal en él porque la veía al llegar a casa. Pero aun así sabia muy en el fondo que si no tuviera nada que ver con la magia o el enlace, él haría exactamente lo mismo.

Como si no existiera.

—Déjalo, Alle. Así es él, y sabes que no lo cambiaría por nada.

Allegra resoplo levemente molesta.

— _Aún no sé cómo le haces para engancharte a una persona así. Te dije muchas veces que no es bueno para ti, sobre todo porque no te valora_.

Y lo sabía, lo sabía muy bien, pero a veces el corazón es muy caprichoso.

Y le dolía terriblemente.

—Allegra…

— _Bien, está bien, no es el momento para sacar los trapitos al sol. Lo siento_ —dijo un poco apenada— _Pero me molesta que estés día y noche velando por él y él ni siquiera le importa. ¡Hmp! Ese estúpido corazón de hielo… bueno en fin_ —la chica respiro otra vez tratando de tranquilizarse— _Te llamare mañana para ver como sigues o te mandare un mensaje, y mátenme al tanto ¿Si?_

—Está bien.

— _Y aún sigo medio molesta contigo por no dejarme visitarte._

Bridgette se mordió el labio al mismo tiempo que evitaba reír.

—Te prometo que te lo compensare—no podía dejar revelar su magia por un descuido suyo y menos que se enterase que estaba en el hogar de Felix.

— _Más te vale, Bridgette. Bueno adiós, hablamos después, cuídate._

—Adiós, Alle. Gracias por todo.

Después de colgar no pudo evitar seguir pensando en lo que ella le dijo. Estaba dividida en dos, al parecer Felix le importaba lo suficiente para hacer el ritual con ella, pero a la vez era como un deber, una responsabilidad no dejarla morir porque era "técnicamente" como una amiga.

Era realmente muy confuso, sobre todo porque a veces la trataba como si apenas toleraba su presencia.

Y eso que se enfocó en todo lo posible de no estorbar.

—¿Estás bien, Bri?

Ella miro con una pequeña sonrisa a su Kwami que la miraba preocupada.

—Si, Ikkit, estoy bien.

La pequeña mariquita ladeo su cabeza con sus mejillas con pequeños rastros de azúcar.

—No lo estás si sufres por amor.

Bridgette suspiro suavemente entristecida.

—Con algo así no se puede estar ni bien ni mal. Hay cosas que me alegran inmensamente, como los detalles más pequeños—comenzó a explicar apoyando la barbilla en sus rodillas—Pero casi al instante me veo obligada a arrancarme cualquier esperanza…

—Pero ahora Felix es tu compañero. Podrá comprenderte mejor en un futuro—dijo la Kwami tratando de darle ánimos a su amiga.

—Que lo sea no significa que corresponda mis sentimientos, Ikkit—dijo con una sonrisa triste—Lo único que me queda es esperar que este amor que siento por él nunca le sea un inconveniente—murmuro acariciándola entre las antenitas.

Después de esa pequeña charla y del té que se había tomado, un gran sueño la invadió y no pudo evitar quedarse dormida en el sofá.

Se despertó repentinamente cuando sintió como algo tocaba su frente. Pero aun así abrió lentamente los ojos para encontrarse a Felix mirándola muy intensamente.

—¿Te has tomado el té?—pregunto seriamente.

Ella solamente pudo asentir fijándose que aun llevaba su maletín, como si hacia un par de segundos acabara de llegar.

—Estas un poco caliente, debes ir a la cama—dijo apartándose un poco dándole la espalda para dejar su mochila a un lado.

—Uh… ¿Está todo bien?

—Perfectamente—corto con un leve encogimiento de hombros antes de marcharse de la sala.

Bridgette miro de reojo a su Kwami y esta negó suavemente sin saber que decir.

Así que simplemente suspiro para dirigirse a la habitación y recortarse como había sugerido, para evitar molestarlo.

Su salud estaba mejorando, pero al parecer no lo suficientemente rápido…

Así pasaron unos pocos días donde Bridgette comenzó a notar un gran distanciamiento de parte del rubio. Apenas y la saludaba cuando llegaba de clases donde se enfrascaba en libros o en la laptop estudiando.

Y no lo culpaba, porque sabía lo dedicado que era Felix con sus estudios. Pero… era como si lo hiciera deliberadamente, como si ya no soportara hablar con ella. Era muy pocas las veces en la que intercambiaban palabras, y eso la ponía nerviosa y dolida al preguntarse si ya se había arrepentido de enlazar sus almas.

Se había levantado muy temprano esa mañana, ya que prácticamente no pudo conciliar el sueño. Había maquinado en su cabeza mil y un formas de preguntarle qué sucedía, sin que se le enredase la lengua. Pero todo se fue al caño cuando encontró el departamento vacío, solamente se topo con el Kwami de él comiendo un buen trozo de queso.

—Hola, Caoss—saludo con una pequeña sonrisa ya con Ikkit en su hombro.

—Muchacha—devolvió el saludo con la boquita llena de queso.

Ella simplemente se dirigió a buscar su dosis diaria de té medicinal, pero solamente se quedó observando la taza humeante. Quería irse, sentía que no hacía nada más que molestar. La soledad con que pasaba el tiempo era abrumadora a pesar que su Kwami estaba a su lado siempre.

Y no era lo mismo, su compañero felino la ignoraba y eso dolía aún más.

Apretó la taza entre sus manos con fuerza sin importa que estuviera demasiado caliente para su piel y se estaba quemando prácticamente.

—Hey muchacha ¿Y ese humor tan deprimente?—comento Caoss de pronto sin dejar de engullir.

Bridgette suspiro pesadamente antes de volverse y ver al Kwami, ya dejando morir la fingida sonrisa de sus labios.

—Felix…—dijo simplemente encogiéndose de hombros.

—Ah… él es bastante aburrido, por eso a veces me quedo aquí. Creo que mi queso tiene más personalidad que él—señalo batiendo un pequeño trozo de Roquefort en el aire para enfatizar sus palabras.

Eso hizo reír un poco la chica, pero no paso mucho tiempo antes de que volviera a suspirar.

—Es que no sé qué pasa, y me gustaría saberlo. Últimamente siento un frió en mi pecho junto con una amargura y confusión terrible—dijo posando su mano en el área—Y se dé ante mano que estas emociones no son mías—murmuro tomando un sorbo de té.

—Pues eso es bastante fácil—dijo el gato prestándole atención al queso entre sus patas un poco distraído—El otro día Felix te escucho decir…—se interrumpió para bostezar—Bueno tu sabes, que estas enamorada de él.

Bridgette se quedó completamente estática con el aliento atorado en la garganta viendo fijamente al Kwami.

—¿Q-Que…?—susurro dejando la taza en la encimera con manos temblorosas—Pero… él llego tarde ese día—dijo rememorando esa tarde con desesperación ya sintiendo su corazón arder.

Caoss negó suavemente acostándose de pansa para reposar la comida.

—No realmente, muchacha.

Ikkit observo preocupada a su amiga tan confundida como ella misma.

—Bridgette…

La joven franco-china se llevó una mano a la frente sin dejar de procesar sus palabras y sin tomarse la molestia de preguntarse cómo había oído esa pequeña conversación entre ella y su Kwami.

Lo único que sabía era que la razón de por qué de su comportamiento estaba ahí.

Y era ella.

Por todas las brujas, que estúpida había sido. Su temor más grande era que Felix se enterara de eso por medio del enlace y sus emociones llegaran hacia él. Pero nunca pensó que lo escuchara de sus propios labios a escondidas.

No la quería.

Por eso el mínimo tacto hacia ella.

Apretó los labios mientras sentía como sus ojos se humedecían irremediablemente.

—Vámonos.

Los dos Kwami la miraron con sorpresa.

—Vámonos a casa—repitió la joven con voz temblorosa.

—Pero, Bridgette… —intento persuadir Ikkit.

La chica simplemente negó con la cabeza baja saliendo rápidamente de la cocina. Hasta Caoss la seguía claramente curioso.

—Ya estoy lo suficientemente bien para irme—hablo nuevamente haciendo acopio de toda su fuerza para no echarse a llorar en ese instante.

Volvió a la habitación donde había estado hospedada desde que llego. Y con ligeros movimientos de sus manos las pocas pertenencias que se había llevado, comenzaron a flotar en el aire para reunirse y que todo entrara en su bolso.

Le dolía terriblemente, desde un principio sabía que fue una mala idea hacer el ritual. Pero cuando él insistió en hacerlo, una minúscula parte de ella se había esperanzado.

De que él lo hacía por un motivo distinto…

Se había equivocado completamente.

Paso su mano al frente de si para que su ropa cambiara en un ligero brillo de escarcha, sustituyendo su pijama por una ropa lo suficiente cómoda y ligera para salir.

Se ató el cabello en una cola alta bajo la mirada de las criaturas.

Ella poso la vista en Caoss y su corazón dolió un poco más.

—Nos vemos luego—dijo alzando su mano para acariciarlo entre las orejas.

—Así será, muchacha—ronroneo con una sonrisa.

Bridgette sonrió a pesar que por dentro sangraba. Y con una respiración honda, tomo su mochila ya con Ikkit oculta y se encamino a fuera de la habitación con decisión y poco dispuesta a derrumbarse.

Se acercó a la puerta, y con otro movimiento de su mano se escuchó claramente la cerradura destrabarse segundos antes de que esta se abriera para ella.

Apretó la correa de su mochila tratando de no mirar atrás oyendo como la puerta volvía a cerrarse con un click de fondo.

Ya no le causaría problemas por ahora.

Pensó mientras se encaminaba nuevamente a su departamento con su gemela.

'

'

Felix abrió la puerta de su hogar sin muchos ánimos.

Había tenido un duro día de clases, un proyecto que tuvo que defender e investigar varios temas en la biblioteca hasta que esta misma cerró. Estaba cansado y le apetecía relajarse un rato con una buena taza de café.

Aunque nada de eso era lo primordial para él.

Quisiera o no había otra cosa mucho más importante, y que lo impulsaba desde adentro. Las ganas de verla casi lo sofocaban.

Era una ansiedad que nacía en su pecho desde que partida a la universidad hasta que regresaba.

No quería admitirlo, pero la necesitaba.

Y no quería necesitar a nadie.

Dejo su maletín en el sofá ya con su mal humor siendo muy palpable.

Pero segundos antes de haberlo hecho, se quedó inmóvil analizando el ambiente del lujoso departamento con los ojos entrecerrados.

Había algo extraño.

Un silencio y una quietud que le erizaba la piel.

Un mal presentimiento apretó su estómago, y comenzó a buscar la presencia de la joven por toda la estancia.

Sin embargo, solamente encontró al Kwami dormido y ronroneando encima de un trozo de queso.

Fue a la última habitación donde no había revisado, esperando encontrarla dormida.

Cuando abrió y la descubrió completamente vacía, simplemente se quedó de pie observando la amplia cama implacablemente arreglada.

Sus pertenencias se habían esfumado al igual que ella.

Tenso la mandíbula mientras se dirigía a grandes zancadas hacia la cocina.

—¿Dónde está?—exclamo posando ambas manos en la encimera a cada lado del Kwami.

Caoss se despertó con un respingo y con su cola completamente erizada.

—Hey ¿Qué te pasa?—le siseo mal humorado.

—¿Donde está ella?—repitió el rubio sin una gota de paciencia entornando peligrosamente los ojos.

El felino soltó un gran bostezo con una mirada rencorosa antes de contestar.

—Ah… la muchacha—Caoss con toda la paciencia del mundo se llevó un pequeño trozo de queso a la boca—Pues se fue.

—Obvio que se fue. ¿Pero cómo? Todo estaba cerrado con alta seguridad.

Caoss se encogió ligeramente de hombros.

—Magia.

Felix cerró los ojos para respirar profundamente.

Debió de imaginárselo.

—Y antes de que me lo preguntes, se fue porque ella se enteró de que tu sabes del tremendo y tonto amor que te tiene—dijo la criatura riendo burlonamente.

Él se tensó sintiendo agua helada pasar por sus venas.

—¿Tú se lo dijiste?—murmuro entre dientes.

—Bueno… tú nunca me mencionaste que no se lo dijera—dijo con inocencia y volando lejos de él por su seguridad—Aunque tarde o temprano se iba a dar cuenta por como la estabas tratando.

—¿Y cómo la estaba tratando?—pregunto rápidamente tratando de controlarse y no asesinar a su Kwami.

—Pues como si no existiera, como si estuvieras arrepentido, o como si no la soportaras. Tu escoge—comento dando pequeños y lentos giros en el aire totalmente aburrido.

Torció la boca ante sus palabras disgustado, porque desgraciadamente tenía toda la razón.

Cerró los ojos y se pasó una mano por el rostro mientras respiraba hondo ante el nuevo vacío que comenzaba a sentir en su pecho. Era algo que sentía cada vez que estaba lejos de ella por demasiado tiempo, pero ahora se estaba intensificando rápidamente.

Ese día cuando había llegado silenciosamente al departamento y la había escuchado hablar con la mariquita sobre amor, una peligrosa furia lo había domado de golpe, hasta en el instante que se dio cuenta que estaba hablando de él.

Había creído por bastante tiempo que Bridgette tenía una loca obsesión, pero jamás que sentía ese amor tan intenso por él.

Siempre fingió que no le importaba su presencia, a pesar que ella fue la única que se acercó para entablar una amistad con él cuándo obviamente no valía la pena. Y le gustase o no fue por ella (Y por Adrien) que ahora estaba en un círculo de amistad con otras personas a pesar que siempre se mantenía distante, en cierta forma se había acostumbrado a todos ellos.

La revelación de sus sentimientos lo había impulsado a retroceder y marcharse a una cafetería y sentarse con un libro para intentar distraerse, pero lo único que hacía era darle vueltas y vueltas al asunto.

No había sabido como sentirse en aquel momento y aún estaba en ese dilema.

Su corazón latía más apresurado de lo usual a su lado, pero lo atribuía a algo más. Simplemente no podía corresponder sus sentimientos porque él no era así, no estaba buscando el amor ni mucho menos.

Entonces había caído en un pensamiento de las brujas y la relación entre la hechicería.

¿Todo fue una vil trampa desde el principio para atarle la soga al cuello como el ganado?

No, no podía ser. Sencillamente no podía alguien ir y fingir toser sangre o fiebre para él, ni siquiera con magia, demasiada tortura para algo tan simple.

Sin embargo, debía de admitir que seguía debatiéndose consigo mismo.

Por eso cuando volvió esa tarde y verla dormida en el sofá, produjo que esas raras emociones se arremolinaran en su pecho causándole gran irritación. Había tratado de mantenerlos bajo control alejándose un poco de ella.

Y nunca vio las consecuencias.

—Yo hubiera hecho exactamente lo mismo en el caso de mi Roquefort, pero como el queso no habla entonces no hay problema—continuo Caoss divagando volando hasta su alimento predilecto y fingiendo que lo abrazaba con amor.

Gruño para sus adentros.

Mierda, seguía teniendo la maldita razón.

—Caoss, cierra la boca.

El pequeño gato le saco la lengua sonriente, disfrutando de irritar al joven.

Felix resoplo levemente mientras pensaba en aclarar ese asunto apenas le pusiera un ojo encima. Hechizo o no, no podían quedar las cosas así. Tenía que hablar con ella, al fin y al cabo sus almas estaban enlazadas.

Pero desgraciadamente la mala suerte estaba de su lado (Algo que comenzó a pasar muy a menudo cuando Caoss estaba cerca) Bridgette había regresado a clases junto a Marinette al día siguiente, y sinceramente no le había gustado la idea porque su aspecto seguía siendo débil. Pero en el momento en que sus ojos se encontraron, ella simplemente lo ignoro.

Jamás se había sentido tan molesto por algo tan simple.

—Cómo se siente ¿Eh?—susurro el Kwami desde su maletín aprovechando que todos estaban saludando a las gemelas.

—Debiste quedarte en casa—respondió malhumorado.

—El queso se acabó y mientras eso pase, es más divertido atormentarte.

Fulmino al gato negro con la mirada antes de empujarlo al fondo de su mochila.

Pero estaba decidido a hablar con ella.

Y obtuvo su oportunidad justo cuando Marinette fue al baño y ella prefirió dirigirse al aula para apartarle el puesto de su hermana y quedar en un buen lugar. La pillo totalmente desprevenida cuando la tomo por la muñeca girándola hacia él para confrontarse.

Bridgette lo examino rudamente con la mirada antes de hablar.

—¿Se te ofrece algo?—murmuro ella con la barbilla en alto.

Felix secretamente se quedó impresionado, nunca la había visto actuar de esa forma.

Bueno, nunca con él…

—¿Qué rayos haces viniendo a clases? Aun debes estar en reposo—gruño él soltándola aun algo renuente.

Ella lo miro unos segundos con sus potentes ojos azules antes de responderle.

Parecía como si ella también tuviera una lucha interna…

—No puedo permitirme faltar más y perder el año—ella retrocedió un paso mirándolo fijamente esquivando su mirada momentos después—Mira, sé que lo sabes Felix y lo siento si esto te disgusta, pero lo que siento no puede ser borrado con un chasquido de dedos. Ni siquiera con magia—dijo sin rodeos.

—No debiste irte así—susurro en cambio observándola detenidamente.

Llevaba un suéter negro bastante grande y abrigador, unos sencillos leggins azules junto con zapatillas. Su cabello estaba suelto y hermosamente enmarcaba su rostro aun algo pálido.

Maldición… sentía que le robaba el aliento.

Parpadeo, debía ser cosa del enlace o una tontería relacionada, él no era así ni mucho menos.

—No puedo estar en un sitio donde claramente incomodo—respondió Bridgette con una falsa sonrisa.

—No lo hacías.

Entonces ella bufo algo desesperada por el rumbo que estaba tomando la conversación.

—Felix, somos compañeros ahora, pero eso no significa que debamos estar juntos veinticuatro siente. Puedes hacer tu vida tranquilamente y yo no te molestare—murmuro ella dándole la espalda—Aun así tenemos una conexión especial y discúlpame por eso. Sin embargo te recuerdo que no fue mi idea.

Y entonces siguió su camino por el largo pasillo hasta entrar al salón.

Se quedó allí estático, porque sus palabras lo habían pinchado.

Mejor dicho, atravesado como un puñal.

Apretó los puños molesto mientras giraba sobre sus talones para ir a su propia clase con intenciones de sumergirse en la materia y olvidar ese pequeño confrontamiento.

Pero como era de adivinarse fue un caso perdido, y no durante ese día en concreto, sino en todos lo que lo siguieron.

Verla conversar alegremente con sus compañeros lo dejaba con un sabor amargo en la boca. Como si para ella nada hubiera pasado, como si su vida no estuvo en peligro en ningún momento.

Quizás simplemente debía dejar que todo siguiera su curso. Lo que Bridgette sentía debía ser pasajero igual como lo que él estaba sintiendo, pero que aún se negaba a dejar su sistema.

Lo peor de todo era ese impulso dentro que lo empujaba a ir a su lado, un sentimiento egoísta de abrazarla y alejarla de todos.

En ese momento estaba leyendo un tema importante para el examen que tenía al día siguiente cómodamente sentado en el sofá, y por una vez en todos esos días pudo concentrarse lo suficiente para seguir la lectura sin ningún pensamiento perturbándolo.

Hasta que una fuerte emoción exploto en su pecho.

Jadeo mientras soltaba el libro y llevaba una mano a su pecho aferrándose a su camisa al mismo tiempo que intentaba respirar.

Era como un ardor, un fuerte dolor que sofocaba su respiración y tragaba su corazón.

Aspiro profundamente cerrando los ojos para intentar entender lo que sucedía. Sintiendo como lo ahogaba una enorme tristeza y agonía. Entendiendo que no era dolor físico en sí.

Era algo mucho más sentimental.

La sensación poco a poco se fue mitigando, y pudo volver a respirar con normalidad lentamente. Aunque quedo con el corazón y la respiración agitada.

Llevo sus dedos a su mejilla sintiendo algo deslizándose y se sorprendió al tocar algo húmedo.

Observo sus dedos y vio rastros de lágrimas frescas.

—¿Qué demonios está pasando?—murmuro sin aliento aun con la vaga sensación en su pecho.

—Son sus sentimientos.

Felix miro de reojo al Kwami que estaba sentado en el posa brazos del sofá muy tranquilamente. No había notado su presencia antes, pero parecía que había observado el extraño episodio.

—¿De qué me estás hablando?

—Es simple. El enlace de almas conlleva a que a veces puedan sentir las emociones del otro así de repente y sin anestesia—comenzó a explicar dando un largo bostezo con su panza inflada después de darse un gran banquete—Ninguno de los dos podrá controlarlo, aunque la magia puede retener un poco en algunas ocasiones.

Felix medito sus palabras, analizando nuevamente la fuerte emoción que sintió momentos antes.

—Eso quiere decir que Bridgette…

—Está sufriendo terriblemente de tristeza por lo que pude presenciar—dijo el Kwami observándolo fijamente, seguramente el rastro de lágrimas que se apresuró a retirar.

Él simplemente cerró los ojos y se froto las sienes ya con su corazón latiendo a un ritmo normal. Pero aun así el recuerdo fresco de esa fuerte emoción lo dejo totalmente perturbado.

No tenía que ser un genio para indagar porque ella sufría…

Frunció los labios. No podía ceder, no quería ceder.

No podía estar enamorado de ella.

Pero Bridgette lo dijo una vez, su enlace era especial quisiera o no.

—Las cosas no pueden seguir así—hablo él de repente. Abriendo los ojos y viendo el libro olvidado en su regazo.

—¿Y qué piensas hacer?—pregunto Caoss recostándose boca arriba con sus patitas en la pansa.

En cambio él no respondió, porque no sabía cómo dar el siguiente paso.

Pero de algo estaba seguro, a la más mínima oportunidad pondría fin a todo eso.

'

'

Cuando Bridgette había regresado al departamento con su hermana, pensó ilusamente que todo volvería a la normalidad. Pero cuando sus ojos se posaron en los de Marinette con una sonrisa triste, sabía que nada volvería hacer como antes, no después de enlazar sus almas con los chicos que amaban.

Sencillamente no quería hablar del tema, sentía que no hacía falta y su gemela respetaba su decisión.

Y por las noches dejaba que todos esos sentimientos se drenaban de ella por medio de lágrimas, sufriendo un amor que claramente no iba hacer correspondido. Y lo peor es que tendría que ver a Felix hacer su vida.

Cuando tuviera novia.

Cuando se casara...

Y como compañera siempre iba a estar allí para apoyarlo aunque eso la destrozara por dentro.

Le debía la vida, a pesar que no fue su plan desde un principio, pero así eran las cosas.

Y algo que le dolía también era mentirle a Marinette, su hermana pensaba que Felix no sabía nada de sus sentimientos, aunque lo sospechosa. Simplemente no podía ir y contarle la gran metedura de pata que había hecho y la reacción del rubio. No quería asustarla, porque confiaba que Adrien no haría lo mismo.

Esa noche se efectuaría la dichosa presentación del joven Agreste. La apertura y el cierre de un evento importante donde tocaría el piano y que lo tenía todo lleno de ilusión desde hacía semanas.

Mientras se alistaban, se había sentido orgullosa por evitar a Felix exitosamente o fingir que nada hubiera pasado cuando en realidad por dentro moría cada vez que lo veía.

Podía seguir adelante. No sería sencillo y seria bastante doloroso, pero así lo haría.

Tenía una nueva oportunidad de vivir y no iba a desaprovecharla.

Y bien difícil que sería…

Pensó eso cuando el lujoso auto de Felix pasó a recogerlas.

Ya comenzaba a pensar que la vida la odiaba o estaba pagando algo.

Y el comportamiento autoritario de él la irritaba y la hacía querer dar media vuelta y encerrarse en su habitación, pero allí se encontraba su hermana también y no quería formar una escena ni mucho menos.

Pero que sean compañeros no quería decir que debía obedecer a todos sus mandatos.

Aunque fue bastante satisfactorio oírlo enfurruñarse cuando Caoss se acurruco en su regazo. Ambos disfrutaban eso en secreto y por eso el pequeño Kwami lo hacía.

También admitía que estaba bastante nerviosa, tenerlo tan cerca la perturbaba, y sus sentidos de bruja saltaban en el acto después de estar intentando alejarse de él. Lo peor es saber que Felix estaba muy consciente de sus sentimientos, y eso la hacía sentirse aun mas incomoda.

Ya en la presentación tenía que fingir que su presencia no la alteraba, cada segundo que pasaba era aún peor, una tensión que se iba acumulando cada vez más.

Y en el cierre, ni siquiera la hermosa música que Adrien estaba tocando podía relajarla, no cuando la mano de Felix se había posado encima a la suya. Su corazón había saltado como un demente. Giro su rostro para verlo, pero él simplemente miraba con mucha atención como Adrien tocaba el piano.

Lo único que pudo hacer era fingir que nada pasaba una vez más, ignorando el contacto de su cálida piel sobre la suya que la hacía marear. Su esencia felina ondeando hacia ella con ese simple e inocente toque sin saber sus intenciones.

Todo eso cambio cuando la canción termino y observo a su hermana por simple curiosidad. Y se sorprendió verla tan pálida como si hubiera visto un fantasma.

—¿Marinette?

Había intentado llamarla, pero su gemela simplemente se disculpó torpemente antes de huir despavorida entre el público que se encontraban de pie aplaudiendo con fervor.

Frunció el ceño confundida echando una ojeada a Adrien y viendo la misma palidez. Y más el comportamiento de su hermana la hizo darse cuenta que los sentimientos de ella habían sido revelados.

Mierda.

Giro hacia el público buscándola, pero no la encontró.

Sabía que tan angustioso podía ser eso y no quería dejarla sola.

Pero cuando estaba dispuesta a marcharse Felix la había tomado de la muñeca. Ella se giró a él molesta no queriendo perder el tiempo.

—Déjame ir—susurro intentando soltarse, pero él simplemente negó con su mirada de hielo.

—También sé lo que paso, dame un momento he iré a buscar el auto.

Ella había quedado genuinamente sorprendida y simplemente asintió.

Porque aunque estaban recuperadas no podían poner al límite su magia viajando con ella, y a esa hora un taxi seguía demasiado costoso. Y como todos se reunirían en un lujoso restaurant para celebrar no tenía muchas esperanzas de que la llevaran en seguida a su hogar.

Felix la vio asentir claramente incrédula de su acción.

—Dame un minuto.

Se movió entre las personas que charlaban entre sí poco a poco yéndose del lugar, pero en vez de cumplir con su palabra se dirigió hacia una rubia.

—Allegra.

La chica se volvió ante el llamado estrechando un poco la mirada en desconfianza, pero no se atrevió a decir nada cuando se acercó a él, apartándose de los demás claramente curiosa.

—¿Que paso con Marinette?—pregunto sin rodeos.

Claro, el interés por delante.

Y con la mención de la franco-china automáticamente Alya se había auto incluido en la conversación mirando a Felix con los brazos cruzados exigiendo una respuesta.

—Es un asunto delicado—le explico a las chicas—Pero necesito ahora que distraigan a Bridgette y la convenzan de que no quiera ir con su hermana.

Alya arqueo una ceja.

—¿Por qué?

—Debo ir hablar con Adrien y seguramente prestarle mi auto para que el tonto pueda ir a verla—esto último lo dijo con un tic en la mandíbula—Estoy seguro que es algo sentimental que requiere a ambos solos para que por fin hablen y resuelvan todo el asunto.

Tanto la pelirroja como la rubia se miraron entre sí, y Alya comenzó a sonreír con malicia.

—Por fin Agreste se pondrá en camino.

—¿Y tú por que deseas tanto ayudarlos?—pregunto Allegra muy poco convencida.

Él suspiro pesadamente ansioso por largarse.

—Necesito hablar también con Bridgette, y si se va junto con Marinette este embrollo seguirá hasta el fin de los tiempos.

Entonces Alya alzo las manos.

—De acuerdo, ninguno quiere que eso pase. Porque solo dios ha presenciado el tiempo que tiene esa chica en la friendzone—ella tomo amablemente el brazo de Allegra—Vamos, que apuesto que "alguien" debe hacer lo mismo con cierta personita—dijo señalando con la cabeza a Felix sin mucho disimulo causando que este la asesinara con la mirada.

—Está bien—comento la joven de ojos violetas—Pero si esto sale mal, prepárate para sufrir Ballenger—dijo muy seria siguiendo a Alya para hablar con su amiga.

Después eso fue hacia al camerino de Adrien.

Obviamente no menciono nada de su propio estado y que ya había pasado por eso. El pobre chico necesitaba enfocarse en sí mismo y en su compañera, y por eso le dio la oportunidad de enmendarlo y que no pasara por lo que él…

Aunque después de darle las llaves pensó que Gabriel iba a matarlo.

Lo vio salir como un rayo, y realmente esperaba que fuera lo suficientemente discreto para que nadie lo vieran.

Al fin y al cabo eran felinos ¿No?

Saco su teléfono e hizo una llamada rápida a Nathalie para que le hiciera un pequeño favor.

En el momento en que se reunió con los demás ya a las afuera del enorme teatro, el auto que los llevaría había llegado. Entonces se acercó primero a Gabriel.

Pero antes de que si quiera pudiera abrir la boca, él alzo su mano para silenciarlo con un ligero gesto.

—Adrien no va a ir a la celebración ¿O me equivoco?—dijo el hombre colocando las manos tras de su espalda demasiado tranquilo.

—No.

Gabriel simplemente se encogió un poco de hombros mientras se giraba hacia la limusina.

—Me lo espere desde el momento que vi a una de las hermanas Dupain-Cheng irse. Adrien siempre fue un poco predecible, y está loco por ella.

Felix arqueo una ceja mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

El importante diseñador lo observo también con una diminuta sonrisa tirando de la comisura de sus labios.

—¿Qué pasa? Todo el mundo sabe lo lento que es mi hijo y lo enamorada que ha estado ella por años—con eso hizo una leve señas a los demás para que entraran en el auto así poder dar comienzo a la celebración sin el protagonista—Y espero que Adrien llegue a salvo, Felix—dijo echándole una mirada significativa antes de subir al vehículo.

Él frunció los labios.

Mierda, lo sabía.

Observo como Alya y Allegra no se había separado de Bridgette que se veía un poco ansiosa. Ellas cruzaron brevemente la mirada con él antes de que se acercara.

Los demás ya habían subido entre risas y diversión en el momento en que la sujeto suavemente del brazo impidiéndola que los siguiera.

La chica lo miro claramente confusa.

—No iremos con ellos.

—Pero…

Felix hizo un gesto para que guardara silencio mientras la limusina arrancaba, para dar lugar a un auto mucho más pequeño de color oscuro. Él le hizo señas para que entrara donde la chica obedeció mirándolo con sospecha, aunque aún demasiado preocupada por su hermana como para rechistar.

En el interior del vehículo, Felix le hizo señas al chofer para que arrancara, notando como Bridgette miraba por la ventanilla.

—No vamos a ir a ver a Marinette ¿Verdad?—susurro ella sin mirarlo.

—Adrien está desesperado por ir. Dale un tiempo para que enmiende las cosas.

—¿Y por qué no vamos con los demás? Porque supongo que no nos dirigimos al restaurant—repuso ella cruzándose de brazos mirándolo esta vez.

Él se fijó en sus profundidades azules y en lo jodidamente hermosa que estaba esa noche.

—Lo hablaremos cuando lleguemos—dijo antes de girar su rostro hacia la ventanilla escuchándola suspirar posteriormente.

El resto del viaje fue silencioso. Y cuando llegaron al apartamento donde residía, ella no parecía sorprendida esta vez, simplemente se bajó del auto con demasiada seguridad en sí misma. Algo que lo dejaba algo pensativo, aunque presentía que estaba poniendo bajo llave sus emociones otra vez.

De camino al ascensor hasta el penthouse fue el mismo silencio. Pero en el instante en que pisaron el interior de la residencia, Bridgette lo confronto con los brazos cruzados, como tratando de poner un escudo entre ambos.

—¿Cuándo me vas a dejar ir a ver a mi hermana?

Y claramente no se lo iba a poner fácil.

—Olvídate de ellos por un momento. Es obvio que te traje aquí para hablar.

Ella negó testarudamente con la cabeza.

—No tenemos nada de qué hablar.

Felix tenso la mandíbula comenzando a irritarse por su comportamiento aunque tenia buenos motivos para hacerlo, sobre todo al mentirle que iba a llevarla donde Marinette e hizo todo lo contrario.

Entonces Bridgettte suspiro pesadamente dejando caer sus hombros derrotada.

—Felix, comprendo tu actitud. Aunque debiste decirme en la cara que te molestaba y no huir de mí como si fuera la peste—dijo señalándoselo—Como compañeros necesitare tu ayuda de vez en cuando, pero nada irrelevante, lo prometo. Sin embargo…—ella se humedeció los labios repentinamente ansiosa—No puedo estar cerca de una persona que obviamente no desea mi compañía.

—Nunca dije que no deseara tu compañía.

Ella resoplo comenzando a molestarse un poco también.

—Oh por favor. Ambos sabemos que desde que nos conocimos solo querías desacerté de mí, pero yo siempre fue terca—comento ella alzando un poco la voz sin querer. Empezaba a perder los nervios—Y apenas comenzabas a tolerar mi presencia como un "amiga" después de unos años, cuando ¡Bam! Te enteras que soy una bruja. Y recuerdo que no te lo tomaste muy bien, y eso puedo entenderlo perfectamente. Pero obligarme hacer el enlace contigo sabiendo lo que sientes por mí no fue justo.

—¿Y qué supones que es lo que siento por ti?—dijo arqueando una ceja totalmente sereno.

Sus brillantes ojos azules lo miraron con algo de desesperación.

—No lo sé… ¿Bien?—murmuro—Y no puedo mantenerme tan alejada de ti, y lo lamento profundamente—ya podía sentir ese molesto nudo comenzando a formarse en su garganta—Si quieres romperlo en algún momento, entonces déjame buscar una solución antes para no morir de esa forma tan horrenda—dijo entristecida.

Él se tensó terriblemente antes sus palabras.

—No voy hacer tal cosa.

—Pues eso lo que me has hecho pensar, Felix. Es obvio que te desagrada mis sentimientos.

—No, no es así—dijo él dando un paso hacia ella acorralándola con la parte trasera del sofá.

—Solo déjame… quiero intentar superarte para poder dejarte ser feliz—susurro con los ojos húmedos pero negándose a derramar una sola lagrima en su presencia.

—No harás tal cosa—demando él un poco molesto tomándola del brazo para que lo mirara pero ella se negaba hacerlo.

—¿Y porque no debería?—dijo ella realmente dolida por esa situación. Posando sus manos en su pecho para intentar apartarlo, pero era una acción totalmente inútil—Déjame ir…—suplico con las emociones a flor de piel. Tener a su compañero tan cerca la afectaba en muchos sentidos—Nunca vas a corresponder mis sentimientos…

—Ya lo hago, maldita sea—soltó de repente sintiendo su instinto pujando más intensamente hacia ella, casi con desesperacion. Oírla decir que quería olvidar el amor que sentía por él lo dejaba con un sabor amargo en la boca y un ardor en el pecho.

Ella alzo la mirada con los labios entreabiertos de la sorpresa, pero él no la dejo hablar.

—Sé que has estado llorando por las noches, pude sentirlo—dijo viendo sus ojos llorosos—No había sentido una tristeza así desde hacía mucho tiempo, y me hizo darme cuenta tardíamente que soy un pobre imbécil por hacerte sentir de esa manera. Pero estaba cejado, no quería enamorarme.

—¿Por qué?—murmuro perpleja.

—No quería perderte—dijo soltándola lentamente, desviando la mirada.

—¿Perderme?—repitió sin aliento y aun sin podérselo creer.

—Vi muy de cerca a un hombre que perdió a su amada. No me gusto ver esa desesperación y dolor que con los años aún no se podía superar. Me prometí a mí mismo que no quería pasar por eso, que no valía la pena tanto sufrimiento… y que no necesitaba el amor en mi vida.

—Felix…

—Por eso cuando supe lo que les pasaba quise hacer algo, sin saber que no quería perderte incluso antes de tenerte.

A Bridgette se le encogió realmente el corazón. Era la primera vez que veía a Felix tan vulnerable o que hablara tan abiertamente de sus sentimientos aunque sea solo un poco.

Anonadada y aun un poco ansiosa, subió lentamente sus manos hasta su atractivo rostro para enmarcarlo y ver esos ojos azul grisáceos tan únicos.

—Ya me has salvado—murmuro ella con una pequeña sonrisa—Así que por eso o por ninguna alguna otra razón vas a perderme. Porque al decir verdad pensaras lo que pensaras de mí, iba a estar allí para lo que me necesitas con o sin enlace de almas.

—Bridgette…—él no soporto más la tensión y dejo que ella lo rodeara con los brazos para que lo abrazara. Correspondió el gesto posando su nariz en la coronilla de su cabeza oliendo el rico perfume de su cabello.

Ella sonrió ampliamente con su mejilla apoyada en su pecho, oyendo el palpitar de su corazón, sintiendo como la energía mágica fluía entre ellos con armonía al igual que la creciente felicidad al saber que él la quería también.

—El amor que le tenía Gabriel a su esposa fue y es enorme. Y ella siempre me repetía que me parecía a él en muchos sentidos de la palabra—dijo sin dejar de abrazarla. Y Bridgette estaba absolutamente de acuerdo—Por eso cuando me dijo que el amor iba a chocar contra mí porque no lo deseaba justo como le había pasado a Gabriel, me sentí temeroso y molesto al mismo tiempo, negándolo todo una y otra vez.

—Hablas de la madre de Adrien—hablo ella recordando el amor con que el rubio de ojos esmeraldas recordaba a su madre. Ellas nunca la llegaron a conocer, pero no hizo falta ya que su amor seguía presente.

Él suspiro lentamente ante el triste recuerdo.

—También era mi hermana.

Bridgette se separó de golpe mirándolo casi con la quijada en el suelo.

—¿Q-Que? Pero… pero…—ella parpadeo incrédula—Nunca lo mencionaron.

Felix se encogió ligeramente de hombros.

—No me pareció algo de suma importancia.

—Marinette y yo siempre creímos que eran primos—sentía que iba a enloquecer con esa nueva información.

Él negó suavemente restándole nuevamente importancia al asunto.

Ahora entendía porque había dicho que había pasado por una tristeza enorme. Ver como un hombre perdía a su esposa, al mismo tiempo que un hijo a su madre y por último a una hermana.

Por todas las brujas, le iba a estallar la cabeza.

—Espera un segundo... ¿Eso significa que me convertiré en tía de Adrien pero al mismo tiempo será mi cuñado?—Los engranajes de su cabeza estaban moviéndose rápidamente tratando de armar ese loco rompecabezas.

Él arqueo una ceja, secretamente divertido por la confusión de la chica.

—¿Te convertirás?

Bridgette lo miro y en seguida se ruborizo.

—Eh... lo siento, solo pensaba en el futuro y y-yo…—mientras hablaba movía las manos nerviosamente tratando de excusar lo que había dicho casi sin pensar.

Felix simplemente rodó los ojos.

—Ven y cállate—dijo antes de tomarla de la muñeca atraerla nuevamente hacia y él y capturar sus labios en un beso tierno para que silenciara todo su parloteo.

Bridgette ahogo un gemido y un ligero estremecimiento recorrió su cuerpo. Pero esta vez no se quiso quedar atrás, así que rodeo su cuello con sus brazos para profundizar el beso mientras que Felix posaba sus manos en su cintura.

Sintió su piel erizarse ante sus labios moviéndose deliciosamente contra los suyos. Mordiendo suavemente el inferior, dejando escapar un suspiro ante lo fantástico de aquella sensación. Y él aprovecho eso para saborear el interior de su boca, siendo tan adictiva como la recordaba.

Al separarse, Bridgette tenía la mente un poco alejada de su cuerpo, pero con una sonrisa adornando sus labios un poco rojos eh inflamados por ese beso. Su corazón se detuvo por unos instantes cuando él paso delicadamente sus dedos por su mejilla en un gesto cariñoso al mismo tiempo que la miraba profundamente.

—Awww.

Ambos giraron hacia la pequeña criatura negra que los miraba con sus enormes ojos verdes y que pestañeaba coquetamente con sus patitas unidas.

—Que dulces, mi nivel de asco no tiene fronteras en este momento. Pero es bueno para ustedes, tortolitos—dijo Caoss lanzando besos en el aire antes de reírse a carcajadas por la expresión asesina de Felix.

Bridgette sonrió divertida mientras Ikkit estaba que moría de ternura.

—Espero que Marinette y Adrien hayan resuelto las cosas—murmuro ella posando sus manos nuevamente en su pecho.

—Sinceramente no me importa Adrien, lo que me preocupa es mi auto—contesto dejando de pensar como torturar a un Kwami para mirarla.

La joven rodo los ojos secretamente divertida.

—Y creo que deberíamos irnos a dormir—pregunto ella consultando la hora en el elegante reloj de pared de la sala. Recordando que el rubio tendría clase al día siguiente.

Él dio un rápido vistazo a su exquisito vestido azul de manga larga e hizo una ligera mueca con los labios, percatándose que la había traído casi arrastrada y con cero oportunidades de traerse aunque sea una pequeña mochila con sus pertenencias.

—Eso no se ve cómodo para dormir.

Bridgette arqueo una ceja, y con un movimiento de barrido de su mano hacia su cuerpo, el hermoso vestido se convirtió mágicamente en un conjunto de pijama de dos partes de un hermoso color pastel.

—Debí imaginármelo—murmuro totalmente inexpresivo.

Ella simplemente sonrió guiñándole un ojo.

Ambos se encargaron de alimentar a sus Kwamis dejándolos en la cocina. Aunque el rubio no estaba demasiado feliz con eso, ya que apostaba que al día siguiente todo amanecería hecho un desastre gracias a Caoss. Pero finalmente ellos se dirigieron al pasillo donde se encontraban los cuartos, pero Felix detuvo a la chica cuando esta poso su mano en el picaporte de la habitación de invitados.

—¿Qué rayos haces?

La franco-china parpadeo confundida.

—¿Ir a dormir?

Él tomo delicadamente su mano y la jalo hacia su cuerpo para que estuviera lo más cerca que fuera posible. Ella quedo sin aliento mirando sus ojos azules grisáceos.

—¿Crees que después de todo estos episodios te mantendrás alejada de mi?—murmuro con una voz enronquecida y rica que le produjo más de un escalofrió.

—Uh… pues… yo—Bridgette pudo sentir claramente como sus orejas ardían, se estaba derritiendo. Jamás había visto esta faceta de Felix.

—Te recuerdo que soy un gato, ¿Te gustaría averiguar si puedo ronronear?

Oh por todas las benditas brujas.

¡La estaba seduciendo!

¡El mismísimo Felix Ballenger!

Sus emociones saltaron en el acto a punto de explotar. Y antes de que se diera cuenta, se había arrojado a sus brazos dándole un beso abrazador que él apenas pudo reaccionar, para así devorar sus labios con un hambre dormida.

Él no sabía que le pasaba, pero en ese preciso momento no quería detenerte analizar las cosas como siempre, solo se quería dejarse llevar por ese instinto y por aquella chica que tenia tomado su corazón mucho antes de siquiera darse cuenta.

No sabía cómo, pero lograron llegar adentro de su habitación sin separar sus bocas. Había una electrizante energía que hondeaba entre ellos que calentaba sus sentidos en un nivel jamás experimentado y que era simplemente delicioso y reconfortante en muchos aspectos.

Felix la tumbo en la cama con una de sus manos firmemente sujeta a su cadera mientras la otra viajaba por el contorno de sus pechos hacia su cintura estrecha. Ocupando ese lugar libre que ella le había dejado entre sus muslos para acunarlo con su increíble calor que lo estaba haciendo perder el control rápidamente. Al mismo tiempo que Bridgette hundía sus uñas en su cuello mordisqueando sus labios un poco ansiosa y ahogada por todas esas nuevas emociones.

El rubio bajo su boca a su barbilla y posteriormente a su delicado cuello blanquecino donde fue depositando besos húmedos, sintiéndola estremecer y suspirar.

—Felix…—ella le ofreció aun mas su cuello para que lo degustara a su antojo—Esto… es magia pura entre nosotros—murmuro ella entre suspiros. Se sentía demasiado bien sentir ahora su lengua sobre su piel—Mi energía reclama tu esencia felina y por… eso estamos así—casi jadea al sentir un leve mordisco. El calor entre sus piernas la iba a volver loca.

—Sea lo que sea no me importa—ronroneo él ahora subiendo descaradamente una de sus manos para acunar su seno y masajearlo mientras se separaba solo lo suficiente para mirarla a los ojos—Se siente muy bien.

Bridgette se mordió el labio inferior claramente excitada al ver su mirada. Aquellos ojos de azul y gris estaban un poco dilatados y podía jurar que estaba viendo como se volvían levemente más felinos y salvajes.

Ella prácticamente le arranco la corbata abriendo los botones de su camisa mientras que él bajaba los tirantes de su pijama lo suficiente para relucir sus pechos desnudos. En otro momento hubiera desfallecido de la vergüenza, pero en ese instante no existía el pudor, solo el febril deseo de dos almas que estaban conectadas entre sí.

Felix sonrió ladinamente al ver esos perfectos motes cremosos con la aureola de un rosa pálido y de picos de igual color. Descendió hacia uno de ellos para tomarlos en la boca mientras ejercía un poco de presión con su cadera hacia su centro femenino, necesitando escucharla decir su nombre.

La chica aspiro profundamente arqueando su espalda con esa corriente de exquisito placer barrer su cuerpo, con esa lengua hábil masajear su pezón al mismo tiempo que lo hacia con sus labios.

—¡Felix!—gimió revolviendo su cabello y sujetándolo para que no se apartara.

Él mismo sintió como una leve vibración salía de su pecho hacia ella, disfrutando enormemente de eso. Y joder que si no estaba duro y necesitado, presionar su erección contra su calor solo hacía que la deseara aun más.

Pero mientras ella hundía sus dedos en su cabello masajeando exquisitamente, se fue relajando poco a poco. Saliendo de la neblina que había inundado su mente.

Luchando para recuperar nuevamente el control de su cuerpo.

Le dio una última succión a su botón antes de soltarlo y apoyar su frente entre el valle de sus senos entre leves jadeos, dejándose acariciar. Escuchando el corazón de ella y el suyo tranquilizarse a igual que sus respiraciones.

—Lo siento—se disculpo él aun con voz ronca—No es el momento aun.

Bridgette sonrió aun con las sensaciones recorriendo su piel sensible y sin aliento.

—No te preocupes, es normal cuando la conexión es fuerte—dijo ella sin dejar de acariciar su cabello.

Él la abrazo lentamente de la cintura para poder aspirar hondo y controlarse por una vez por todas.

—No sé si algún día podre seguir controlándome—dijo con sinceridad, a lo que ella simplemente rio.

—El problema es que no voy a querer que sigas controlándote.

Felix resoplo depositando un suave beso entre sus senos.

—Bridgette, no estás ayudando en lo absoluto.

Ella rio suspirando profundamente tranquila y en paz, después se preocuparía de morir de vergüenza al estar tan expuesta ante él. Pero por ahora solo quería disfrutar de ese momento tan intimo y especial con el chico que amaba.

—Felix—llamo suavemente después de un rato.

—¿Qué pasa?—murmuro con suavidad.

—Si estas ronroneando.

Un silencio se estableció una vez más, solo con el sonido de una suave vibración inundando en ambiente.

El rubio gruño con molestia.

—Maldita sea.

'

'

Al día siguiente todo fue simplemente perfecto para Bridgette que no paraba de sonreír a pesar que Felix estaba de muy mal humor porque el idiota de Adrien (Según él) se estaba tardando una eternidad en llevarle su auto, y no quería llegar tarde a clases. Amenazaba a cada tanto que le arrancaría el pellejo y lo colgaría en el despacho de Gabriel como un monito obsequio.

Ella de verdad que intento tranquilizarlo con un par de besos que comenzaron a salirse rápidamente de control. Pero jamás se espero que en ese preciso momento su hermana y Adrien aparecieran de sorpresa arrancándole el mayor susto de su joven vida.

Y después de ese penoso episodio, las gemelas se pusieron al día ahora sin secretos. Revelando los que había pasado durante ese último mes sin dejar ningún detalle fuera aunque habían terminado sonrojadas como colegialas.

Y aun ambas le costaban creer que Felix era ni más ni menos que tío de Adrien.

En ese momento y algunos días después se encontraban hablando animadamente con su grupo de amigos ya en la universidad. Adrien y Marinette habían hecho oficial su realización, ganándose aclamaciones de todos y casi montándole una estatua al rubio porque por fin saco a la joven de esa situación tan incómoda que pasó por años.

Mientras que ella y Felix tomaron la decisión de esperar un poco más, ya que no quería que nadie sospechara que un día para otro ya estaban saliendo conociendo el pasado tan frívolo de él con ella. Aunque a Felix se le estaba tornando particularmente difícil, ya que los falsos coqueteos de Claude hacia la franco-china lo estaban haciendo casi sisear de celos para diversión de los kwamis.

—Chicas.

Bridgette parpadeo volviendo a la realidad ante el llamado de Alya.

—¿Si?—Marinette contesto rápidamente ya que se encontraba sentada a su lado. Todos estaban tomando un descanso al aire libre en el enrome jardín de la universidad.

—Vengan conmigo—la morena las tomo a cada una por el brazo arrastrándola prácticamente atrás de un árbol alejadas de ojos y oídos ajenos.

—¿Alya?—murmuro Marinette frunciendo el seño confundida.

—Bien, admito que nunca me lo vi venir desde un principio. Me costó muchísimo darme cuenta—comenzo a decir con una sonrisa.

Bridgette se enderezo como una tabla repentinamente nerviosa.

Mierda lo había descubierto.

—Uh…—ella trago hondo pensando en que Felix la mataría, ya que este no estaba preparado para dar explicaciones a nadie de sus sentimientos por ella, o que le hicieran bromas en tal caso...

Alya hizo una seña para que guardara silencio mientras posaba su mano en su cadera. Las gemelas se veían entre ellas ya algo preocupadas.

—¿Por qué me ocultaron lo de ser brujas?

Ellas abrieron ampliamente los ojos con el color abandonando sus rostros.

—¿D-De que hablas?—respondió la joven de cabellera corta fingiendo normalidad aunque su sonrisa nerviosa la delataba en grande.

Alya bufo cruzándose de brazos aun con esa sonrisa en sus labios.

—Y ni hablar de que Felix y Adrien son sus compañeros felinos.

Bridgette ahora sí que podía desmayarse oficialmente.

—Me hubiera dado cuenta en un chasquido de dedos en el momento en que nos conocimos si hubiera sido bruja también—continuo hablando la pelirroja divertida por la expresión de las gemelas—Pero no soy de esa clase. Aunque eso explica también lo de mantener ocultas nuestras verdaderas identidades sin saberlo por tanto tiempo.

Ambas parpadearon mirándose confundidas.

—¿Entonces tu…?—Bridgette sentía que le iba a explotar la cabeza mientras sus labios se abrían de la impresión al igual que su hermana ante una posibilidad.

—Maga—dijo ella guiñando un ojo.

Cuando Marinette y Bridgette estuvieron a punto de chillar de la impresión, una criatura color naranja muy semejante a un zorro con encantadores ojos violetas salió de la mochila de la pelirroja saludándolas alegremente.

—Hola, me llamo Trixx.

 **Fin**

* * *

 **Santo cielo no puedo creer que por fin lo haya terminado :'v Ahora ya saben como se llama el Kwami de Felix y que seguramente aparecerá junto con Ikkit en algún otro fanfic de este cuarteto :3**

 **Quería agradecer su paciencia, ya que muchos me escribieron preguntándome si iba actualizar. Un beso y abrazo a todos QwQ**

 **Y ya por allí se esta horneando varias nuevas historias muajaja (Y que me encargare personalmente de que estén terminadas antes de subirlas xD)**

 **Finalmente espero que les haya gustado.**

 **Pd: Lo de Alya fue algo muy espontaneo jaja**

 **¡Nos veremos en la próxima historia! ¡Dejen sus opiniones!  
**

 **La pagina de facebook se llama: MariChat Hasta La Muerte ¬w¬**

 **¡Únanse, las esperamos!**


End file.
